AnZuOh, Queen of Games
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Sequel to 'The Cheerleader Strikes Back'. The Legendary Demons have begun to awaken with the energy of Tea's archrival Rochelle as a power source. Now it is up to Tea to discover her roots as High Priestess Teana to stop Rochelle and save the world.
1. Demons of Hell

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 1

Demons of Hell

_"What the hell happened?" _Kaiba seethed silently. He looked across the street at Yugi and Tea before staring up at Uria and Hamon. _"Those Demon cards struck down Gardner somehow! But that makes no sense, only the Egyptian God cards have that sort of power!" _Kaiba growled and flipped off his Duel Disk before slowly walking over to the two rivals opposite him.

"Tea, come on, wake up!" Yugi pleaded. Tea groaned and shifted in his arms before slowly opening her eyes.

"Yu…gi…" She whispered. She gasped lowly and tried to stand.

"Tea, stay down!" Yugi urged. Tea obeyed and sank down to her knees, breathing heavily.

"That…that card…" She said. "The third Legendary Demon…"

"It's gone." Kaiba said. "It was flung out of your hands." Yugi looked up at him and jumped to his feet.

"Enough of this Kaiba! This has gone far enough!" Yugi shouted. "Tea could have been killed, because you had to have your rematch!"

"Gardner played those cards out of her own free will Yugi. If she wasn't strong enough to handle them, it isn't my fault." Kaiba replied coolly.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Tea spat, getting up.

"For one thing, you can explain them." Kaiba said, looking up. Yugi and Tea followed his gaze. Tea gasped and stepped back.

"Those…they're…"

"Your Duel Disk was struck by lightning. Not even my technology can keep working after that." Kaiba muttered. He pressed a finger against his coat collar. "Mokuba, what is the status of the Duel Disk servers?"

"All of them are either off-line or turned off. There isn't a single working Duel Disk in the city.' Mokuba replied. Yugi gasped.

"Does that mean…those Demons are real?"

"I am getting some major déjà vu right now..." Tea said nervously. Uria and Hamon floated silently before turning to look down the 3 of them. Hamon roared and raised its hand. A split second later, a bolt of lightning struck the asphalt a few feet away, leaving a small crater. Hamon growled and started to raise its hand again.

"Run!" Yugi yelled. Tea spun around and took off down the street. Yugi followed, but skidded to a stop a few feet away. "Kaiba, move it!" The Kaiba Corp CEO was staring up at the glittering Demons.

"They're real…" Kaiba muttered. "But that's impossible!" Yugi sighed and ran towards him.

"Kaiba!" Yugi dove and tackled the teenager to the ground. A second later, lightning struck the very spot where Kaiba had been. The two struggled to their feet and ran down the street. Hamon roared in anger and shot a glare at Uria. The flamer lord screeched and flew to the ground, leveling off to fly a few feet above the ground. Uria roared and summoned a fireball to its mouth. Kaiba glanced back and darted down an alley, grabbing Yugi by the collar and pulling him with him. Uria's Flame Cannon fired, smelting several cars in the street. Uria rose into the air again and watched as Kaiba and Yugi ran through the alley below. Uria opened its mouth and fired a second flame attack between the roofs. Yugi and Kaiba reached the end of the alley and split apart as the flames struck the ground and coursed out of the alley behind them.

Hamon laughed and summoned a ball of Black Lightning before firing the attack at the ground. Kaiba tripped and skidded across the ground as the attack tore up the road behind him. A car in a few feet away swerved off the road and slammed into a telephone pole, knocking the pole across the street. Kaiba climbed to his feet and leapt over the pole to keep running.

"Mokuba, locate my Duel Disk and send a helicopter right away!" Kaiba snapped. Several blocks behind him, Tea and Yugi met up. Tea covered her head as Uria circled over them before following Hamon.

"It doesn't see us!" Tea cheered. Yugi shook his head.

"No…something's wrong…" He whispered. Then he dawned on him, and his gaze snapped to Tea's Duel Disk. The disk was useless, but Tea's cards –including Hamon and Uria- remained. "Tea, they're still your monsters! That's why they're not attacking us! They're going after your opponent!" Tea gasped.

"Kaiba!" Tea whipped out her cellphone and dialed.

"Yeah?" Joey answered.

"Joey, are you at the train station?" Tea asked.

"Nah, I got Serenity and we're heading home. What's up?" Joey replied.

"Make a detour pal, we've got an emergency."

"What, what's going on?" Joey yelled.

"Two Duel Monsters are trying to kill Kaiba." Tea explained. Joey was silent for a moment.

"Soooooo….what's the emergency?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaiba looked up as he ran and watched as the Kaiba Corp helicopter lowered a rope ladder. He grabbed on and climbed up as fast as he could, a Flame Cannon incinerating the few rungs under him. Hamon fired and struck the helicopter, sending it spiraling to the ground. Kaiba growled and leapt off, landing on a car roof- making a large dent in the process- and rolling off to keep running as the pilots leapt to safety, the helicopter crashing to the ground. Kaiba ran past a side street and glanced to the side as a car screeched up to drive along side him. Serenity turned around in her seat and opened the back door.

"Jump in rich boy!" Joey yelled. Kaiba looked behind him at Uria and leapt to the side, landing snugly in Joey's car. Joey spun the wheel and turned a full 180 degrees before driving back right under Uria. Uria roared and flew into the air to continue the chase overhead. Kaiba sat up and closed his door.

"Every time we meet up, you get inta trouble." Joey complained, swerving to avoid a lightning bolt. "Pegasus, your psycho father and brother, Zigfried, and now this. When are you going to thank us for saving your sorry butt time and time again?"

"Shut up Wheeler!" Kaiba snapped. Joey turned as Uria fired a Flame Cannon down the street at them. A car in front of them stopped, the driver screaming as the flames roasted his car.

"Joey, I think those are the Egyptian God cards!" Serenity cried, looking out her window.

"Not quite." Kaiba muttered. "They're called the Legendary Demon cards."

"Really? Care to explain what they are?" Joey asked.

"Ask your friend the cheerleader, she played them!" Kaiba shot back. Joey skidded to a stop and leaned back to open the door behind him. Tea and Yugi climbed in, and Joey slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"We've got to figure out how to stop them!" Yugi said, looking out the back window.

"That crossed my mind too. You get any ideas, let us know!" Kaiba said.

"Maybe you should try saving the day for once, it's your fault they were used!" Yugi said.

"I told you before, Gardner played them. They terrorize the city, it's her fault." Tea smiled.

"That's it! Kaiba, you're a genius!" She cried.

"Well duh." Kaiba muttered, crossing his arms. Tea opened her window and jumped out, rolling to a crouch on the street.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled, leaning out the door. Tea rose to her feet and faced the Demons careening towards her. She took a breath and stared. _"They're attacking Kaiba because he's my opponent. The Duel Disks mean nothing to them, they were still played by me against Kaiba. Which means…"_

"Hamon, Uria, STOP!" Tea yelled, holding up her Duel Disk. Uria stopped suddenly, a few feet in front of her. Hamon lowered its hand and looked down, descending to float above Uria. Joey hit the brakes and skidded to a halt. Tea gulped and stared at the two gigantic beasts staring back at her. Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and Serenity climbed out of the car and watched the scene.

"I don't get it…what did she do?" Joey asked. A smile spread across Yugi's face.

"Tea played them in the first place Joey. She controls them."

"That's enough!" Tea shouted. She pointed to her Duel Disk. "Return." Uria and Hamon growled and looked at each other before turning to balls of red and gold light. The two balls zoomed through the air and hit the two cards on Tea's disk. The Uria and Hamon cards sparked slightly and slid to the ground. Yugi and the others ran up behind her as Tea knelt down to pick up the cards.

"Tea, you did it!" Yugi cheered.

"Hey, uh, this might seem like a dumb question, but what's goin' on?" Joey asked. Tea narrowed her eyes and looked up from her cards.

"I think its time we put in a call to Pegasus."


	2. The Search for Raviel

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 2

The Search of Raviel

"We'll be connected in a few seconds." Mokuba said, typing on a laptop. The group had met up with Tristan, and they had all gone back to the Turtle Game shop. On the counter, Mokuba was setting up a webcam link with Industrial Illusions. Tea nodded and looked down at the cards on the counter.

"This makes no sense." She groaned. "Pegasus may act stupid sometimes, but he's nobody's fool. Why would he make cards this powerful, and give them to me?" She asked.

"I think that's pretty much the reason we're calling him." Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Zip it Kaiba." Joey shot back. "Whadda you doin' here anyway?"

"Relax Wheeler, I didn't come here to put you down. I'm here just to find out why Pegasus made those cards." Kaiba said with a smirk. "So why don't you play dead and stop barking off." Joey growled and clenched his fist.

"We're through!" Mokuba said. An Industrial Illusions representative appeared on screen.

"Hello, how can I…oh, Mr. Kaiba!" She gasped, recognizing Mokuba. "Sir, it's late, but what can I do for you?" Joey swiped Uria and Hamon and jumped in front of Mokuba, flashing them at the surprised girl.

"You can call up Pegasus and have him tell us what he was thinkin' giving these ta Tea!" Joey yelled. Tea and Yugi groaned and pulled Joey back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pegasus does not like to be disturbed, and it's almost 10 pm…" The representative started. Tea growled and stepped up behind Mokuba.

"You can call him, and tell him that unless he wants Tea Gardner to rip up their contract, he'll talk to us and explain what's up with the Legendary Demons." She snapped. The representative sighed.

"I'll call him, just a moment." She said, picking up her phone. Tea looked up at Yugi.

"Do you think Pegasus will care enough to give us an explanation?" She asked. The screen blipped, and the group was greeted to an image of Pegasus wrapped in a red bathrobe.

"Tea my girl, isn't it past your bedtime?" Pegasus chuckled. "What can I do for you?" Tea held up the Legendary Demon cards.

"You can explain these." She said. Pegasus smiled.

"Ah, you've met Uria and Hamon I see. And it looks like little Mokuba is there too. Let me guess, Kaiba-boy couldn't wait to get his hands on you, hm?"

"You're damn right." Kaiba interrupted, elbowing in to fit on screen with Tea and Mokuba. "I will defeat Gardner Pegasus, but in the meantime, perhaps you'd care to explain why your cards started attacking me?" Pegasus pursed his lip.

"Well Kaiba-boy, if you need to understand the dueling concept of attacking, I'd be glad to explain it to you, along with the idea of Summoning, if you'd like."

"What he means is that Uria and Hamon became real, and started attacking him with _real_ lightning bolts and _real _fireballs." Tea said. Pegasus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? That's odd. The safeguards I installed on the cards should prevent that from happening." Tea could have sworn her eyes bugged out.

"_WHAT?" _She yelled. "You installed _safeguards? _You _knew _this would happen?" Pegasus shrugged.

"Well, how can we _know_ anything? Plato once said…"

"We didn't call you to hear a philosophy lesson Pegasus." Kaiba snapped. "The only cards I've ever seen that can affect the world outside my holographic technology is the Egyptian God cards, and these things are only cheap copies. So what's going on, with the exception of Wheeler, we're not idiots. Tell us why you created the cards, and what their powers are." Pegasus sighed and let down his humorous façade.

"To answer your second question, I'm not entirely sure. Mostly because, in answer to the first question, _I_ didn't create them." The entire group let out a gasp.

"What?" Yugi sputtered. "But I thought you were the only one in the world who produced Duel Monsters!"

"I am, and these cards are official Industrial Illusions licensed cards. But while they may have been created by my company, I myself didn't create them. At least, not on purpose." Pegasus explained.

"Not on purpose? How do you 'accidentally' make up a trio of monsters that look like freaky versions of the God cards?" Joey shouted.

"It's a complicated story Joey. I myself don't know all the details of their creation, and I was there when it happened. I'll come there tomorrow, and tell you more." Pegasus said. "But Tea, you only have two cards. Did you get the chance to use Raviel?" Tea blinked.

"Raviel, what's Raviel?" she asked.

"Raviel?" Joey muttered. "Sounds like some sorta pasta."

"The third Demon card, Raviel. Did you get a chance to play it?" Pegasus asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, I didn't. I was going to, but my Duel Disk was struck by lightning. The card vanished.

"A lightning bolt eh? Well, an electrical surge like that would explain how the safeguards were overridden. But you claim Raviel vanished in the blast? The card itself doesn't exist?"

"No, I mean it shot out of my hands. I lost it." Tea admitted. Pegasus gasped and leaned forward.

"What?" He shouted. "Tea, please tell you are joking! Don't tell me you lost the strongest of the Legendary Demons!" Tea sweatdropped.

"Okay, I won't tell you." She said sheepishly.

"Oh no…" Pegasus moaned. "That card is the Ra of the Demons, Tea! It's the third and strongest of them all! And with my safeguards disabled, those cards are every bit as dangerous as the real Egyptian Gods! You have to find Raviel! In the wrong hands, the Demons could cause disaster!" Tea nodded.

"Right…exactly what would you consider the wrong hands?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"That looks like an Egyptian God card." Dorien muttered, looking over Rochelle's shoulder. "Give it here." He said, reaching for it. Rochelle scowled and snatched Raviel away.

"Hands off!" She snapped. "This one is mine."

"Well that's not fair, we're all friends!" Cyrus whined. "Share a little!"

"I'm starting to wish I still had Vick around to take care of you two sniveling brats." Rochelle growled, remembering her now ex-boyfriend. Vick couldn't even beat Yugi with a deck of the rarest Machines in the game. Loser. Rochelle didn't have time to waste on dueling idiots like him. She needed a real man.

"I'm with Cyrus here!" Dorien said. "We're a team Rochelle! I'd personally prefer Slifer the Sky Dragon myself, but an Obelisk wannabe will have to do!" Rochelle smiled.

"Don't worry you two. I have cards in mind for you. Do you really think Pegasus would make a dark version of one God card without making dark versions of the others?" Dorien and Cyrus leaned forward. "I saw the whole duel between Kaiba and the cheerleader. She's got a whole trio of the things, called the Legendary Demons. She's got a dark Slifer named Uria, and a dark Ra named Hamon."

"The Legendary Demons? Cool!" Cyrus gasped.

"Uria, Hamon and Raviel." Dorien muttered. "Three Legendary Demons." Rochelle nodded.

"Exactly. And right now, there's 3 of us. Catch my drift?" Dorien and Cyrus gasped.

"If we got our hands on those cards, our decks would be invincible!" He cheered.

"Hold on." Dorien said. "Do you really expect Gardner to just hand them over to us?" Rochelle shook her head and sneered.

No, I don't. But who ever said I planned on asking in the first place?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay men! And Tea…here's you assignment!" Joey yelled. "The objective is, find freaky Demon card! Let nothing stand in your way! And by the way, hurry up so I can get home in time for supper. Raviel sounds like ravioli, and it made me hungry."

"Tell me, does acting like a complete idiot come naturally, or do you practice in your spare time?" Kaiba snickered.

"Kaiba…" Joey threatened. "Okay, move out!" The gang ran out of the store to scour the street, intent on finding Raviel. Yugi and Joey left, and Tea moved to follow them.

"Gardner." Kaiba said suddenly, prompting Tea to turn around.

"Yeah?" The CEO walked up to her and leaned down until their faces were inches apart.

"Don't get too laid back, finding out what lame brain scheme of Pegasus' this is now." Kaiba warned. "Because once you get Raviel back, and you get a new Duel Disk…we have a rematch to finish." Tea scowled and raised her hand.

"Will you stop thinking about yourself for once?" Tea yelled, moving to slap him. Kaiba stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare touch me." He growled. Tea narrowed her eyes and brought up her other hand. Kaiba then learned a very valuable lesson: not all girls slap. You keep pissing them off, they're liable to punch. Kaiba's head snapped to the side, and the CEO stumbled back, more out of shock then pain.

"You are unbelievable." Tea muttered. "You almost got killed a dozen times tonight, and you're worried about your rematch? Kaiba, think about what Pegasus said. Don't you remember what the Egyptian God cards did in Battle City? Bakura, Joey, Odion, Mai. How many fell to them? And now Pegasus said that a whole new trio of cards just as strong exists, and we know even less about them than we did about the God cards! Your rematch doesn't matter now. What matters is finding Raviel before someone gets hurt!" Kaiba rubbed his jaw and bit down a glare. Not now, not the time for anger. Save it, store it up. Save it for the match.

"After that little punch of yours, I'm starting to rethink helping you. Kaiba said.

"Yeah, that too?" Tea replied, getting a suspicious look in her eyes. "Why are you helping us? You almost always only care about you and Mokuba. What are you up to?"

"I'm not 'up to' anything. I've never heard of these Legendary Demon cards, and Kaiba Corp card database has information on every card ever produced, except for them. And, _my _contract to sell holographic technology to Duel Monster arenas includes Pegasus informing me of all new cards 3 months prior to their sale. Long story short; if Pegasus is going to make new cards, I have a right to know." Tea's look didn't vanish, but she accepted the explanation and left, swiping Uria and Hamon from the counter. As she left, a smirk slid across Kaiba's face.

"Besides." He said under his breath. "The sooner I learn more about these cards, the sooner I can figure out how to beat them."

**This will NOT become a Seto/Tea fic, repeat, NO Seto/Tea! While it is my fav pairing (Kaiba + hormones fun!), it is not this story's pairing.**


	3. Wrath of the Phantasm

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**If anyone thinks I purposely wrote the alley scene between Tea and Rochelle to resemble the scene in Season 5 between Yami Bakura and Yugi…you're right, I did write it that way!**

**BTW…I apologize ahead of time**

Chapter 3

Wrath of the Phantasm

"Spread out, it had to be here somewhere." Mokuba yelled. The entire group –minus Kaiba, who was casually leaning against the wall of the Turtle Game shop - was out on the street, searching for Raviel. Tea looked up from a gutter and stared into the sky.

"Tea? You okay?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded slightly.

"I was just thinking…" She said softly. Yugi followed her gaze up to the murky clouds above. There was no rain yet, but thunder could still be heard, along with flashes of lightning. "The storm didn't start until I played Hamon…maybe the Demons _are_ as powerful as the Gods…" Tea looked down. "If that's true, who knows what might happen if we can't find Raviel? The last thing we need is a repeat of Battle City…especially because of me."

"Don't say things like that Tea." Yugi urged. "We'll find Raviel, we have to. You check further down the street." He said, running off. Tea raised her head and jogged forward a bit before turning down an alley. She looked up as a flash of lightning tore down the sky, illuminating the alley for a brief instant. Tea walked further down the alley, trying without success to see the card.

"What was I thinking?" Tea moaned. "I'll never be able to find Raviel here."

"And what a true pity that is." Rochelle sneered. Tea spun around and looked up. Rochelle stood, leaned over the balcony of the fire escape. She flicked on a flashlight and shone it down in Tea's eyes. Tea looked away, and Rochelle moved the light away. Tea looked up and growled. Rochelle had found time to change after her defeat at the pier. She now wore a pair of black jeans with a thin black tube top that barely covered her torso. She had also donned a black trenchcoat that was tied over her upper body with 3 chains, then flared out at the hips.

"It's a little late for little girls to be out wandering the streets." The Goth purred. "Shouldn't you be tucked nice and warm into your bed?" Tea growled as another flash of lightning struck the building behind Rochelle.

"What do you want Rochelle?" Tea asked. Rochelle smirked and crossed her arms.

"What do I want? Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to, oh mighty Queen of Games?" She laughed.

"If you want to lose a third time, you'll have to wait until tomorrow! I'm busy looking for something." Tea said, turning to leave.

"Ah yes, the mighty demon Raviel." Rochelle said. Tea froze. "Oh? You recognize that name, hm?" Tea spun around and stared up at her rival.

"What do you know about it?" She yelled. Rochelle reached up a hand to rest on her Duel Disk.

"They say that when duelists build a deck, they choose their cards. But I say the cards choose the duelist. I like to think that Fate exists, Tea. It was Fate that you would defeat Seto Kaiba. It was Fate that you and I would both adopt the Dark Magician Girl as our favorite cards. And it was most certainly Fate that I would receive this!" Rochelle drew the top card from her deck and held it out. Tea gasped at the blue creature displayed there as lightning illuminated the alley.

"Raviel…" Tea whispered. "Give that back Rochelle!" Rochelle slipped Raviel back into her Duel Disk.

"Give it back? Tea, why would I do that?" She mocked. "This card is one of the most powerful cards I've ever come across." Rochelle smiled. "But I have a compromise in order. You have something I want, and I have something you want?"

"You mean that stupid title? If that's what it takes, fine. You're the Queen of Games Rochelle. Now give back Raviel!" Tea shouted.

"Your title?" Rochelle laughed. "As much as I'd like to milk your submission more, I'm afraid I desire much more then my rightful title as Queen of Games. I have Raviel, Tea. And you have Uria and Hamon." Tea gasped.

"You want the other Demons." She accused.

"What do you know, you aren't at ditzy as you act." Rochelle snickered. "But see, while we both desire what the other has, I still have a bargaining chip. I'm in no hurry to acquire those cards. I know I'll beat you eventually. But you seem to have some sort of time limit." Rochelle stepped back to the retractable ladder and placed a boot on the top rung. "You want Raviel back? Just try and take him!" Rochelle sneered, kicking. Tea dove as the metal ladder slammed to the ground where she stood. Rochelle spun and raced up the fire escape. Tea climbed to her feet and climbed after her.

Tea looked up as Rochelle's coat vanished over the top of building. Tea climbed after her and jumped up. Rochelle smiled and leapt, jumping over the 4 foot span between buildings. Tea growled and ran after her, thunder rumbling overhead. She leapt and rolled onto the next building, wincing as she skinned her elbow.

"Watch it your Majesty!" Rochelle laughed, running again. Tea ran after her as Rochelle jumped 4 more buildings. Finally, Rochelle skidded to a halt and turned. Tea landed and stepped forward onto a black tarp.

"Rochelle! This ends now. Raviel is more powerful then anything, you can't control power that like!" Tea urged.

"You're half right Tea. Raviel is powerful, but I'm more than capable of controlling him. And I'm more than capable of controlling the other two as well. You want Raviel back, I say we compromise. I'm willing to bet my Demon in a duel, provided you're willing to bet Uria." Tea gritted her teeth.

"Are you insane? Rochelle, did you see what those cards did earlier tonight? You can't just act like they're bargaining chips."

"It seems that I am." Rochelle said. "Now, do we have a deal, or am I going to have to keep running?" Tea growled.

"Fine! We'll duel tomorrow, my Duel Disk doesn't work anymore."

"We're not idiots." Rochelle snapped, looking up. Tea turned her head to stare at Cyrus and Dorien standing atop a shed. Dorien smirked and flung a Duel Disk at Tea. Tea reached out and caught it. She loosened the clasp on her old one and removed her deck, tossing the old disk away and slipping on the new one.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind." Rochelle said, turning on her Disk. "I'll start by playing 'Pot of Greed', to draw 2 more cards. Then I'm summoning 'Midnight Cloak Assassin' (1000, 1000). And when I summon him, I can automatically summon another Level 4 Fiend from my hand. So meet 'Flash Assailant' (2000, 2000). My new Fiend loses 400 points for each card in my hand. So I'll set 1 card down and end my turn. Tea glared as the Assassin and the Assailant (800, 800).

"I'm not going to lose to someone like you Rochelle!" Tea yelled, drawing. "I summon 'Absorbing Kid from the Sky' (1300, 1000). And I'll activate the Spell 'Celtus of Dagla'. This gives my monster an extra 500 attack points. Now my Fairy, attack!" The rotund angel leapt into the air and flung the Celtus daggers at Midnight Cloak Assassin. "And due to my card effects, when I destroy your monster, I gain Life Points!"

-Tea: 10000, Rochelle: 7200-

"Good work. I activate the trap 'Hidden Soldiers'!" Rochelle laughed. "This card activates when you destroy a monster, and lets me summon another Level 4 monster from my hand. So I call forth another Midnight Cloak Assassin. And since I summoned him, I also summon 'Archfiend Soldier' (1900, 1500)." Tea nodded.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." She said. _"With 'Rush Recklessly' down, I can hold off anything she might summon next turn. Nothing she can summon can beat 2500 attack points."_

"Good. My move." Rochelle said, laying her hand on her deck.

"Rochelle, I'm going to ask you nicely, stop!" Tea pleaded. "If you treat Raviel like that, someone is going to get hurt." Rochelle growled.

"Don't insult my skills, I can control him!" She snapped, drawing. Rochelle looked at her card, and sneered at it before looking up at Tea. "It seems that despite my amazing dueling prowess, you don't believe I'm capable of controlling a Demon like Raviel. Well, allow me to prove you wrong! You just wait a little while longer, until I unleash him against you." Rochelle grinned. "In fact, you don't have to wait at all! I sacrifice Archfiend Solider, Midnight Cloak Assassin, and Flash Assailant!" Rochelle held up her new card as her 3 Fiends turns to ghosts and slammed into it. Tea gasped.

"NO! Rochelle, don't!" Rochelle laughed.

"This ends now. I summon my newest monster!" Rochelle slapped her card on her Duel Disk, and the building began to shake. Tea gaped a gigantic blue spirit began to rise behind Rochelle.

"No…you did it…" Tea whispered in horror. Rochelle cackled as the monstrous blue beast became corporeal, and let loose a roar to the sky, causing lightning to flash.

"I summon 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' (4000, 4000)!" Rochelle crowed. Tea shook her head in awe at the large blue Demon. It looked like Obelisk the Tormentor, but Raviel had patches purple skin here and there, and instead of simple hands, he had long, hooked claws.

"She summoned it…she's controlling it!" Tea yelled. Rochelle grinned.

"Now Tea, allow Raviel and I to show you the true meaning of power. Raviel, attack! Fists of Phantoms!" Raviel drew back its fist and punched air, letting loose a torrent of ghostly white spirits. The spirits wrapped around each other to form a large, glowing fist. The attack hit Tea's monster, and exploded in a flurry of wind. Tea covered her eyes and looked away as the spiritual punch met its mark.

-Tea: 7800, Rochelle: 7200-

"You have nothing that can defeat Raviel! I'll end my turn." Rochelle mocked. Tea shook her head.

"I'll beat him somehow." She defended. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Rochelle smirked.

"Fine. I play 'Monster Reborn' to revive my Archfiend Soldier. Now Raviel, Fist of Phantoms! Crush her pathetic defenses!" Raviel chuckled and sent forth another glowing attack. Tea looked away as 'The Agent of Creation- Venus' (1600, 0000) was destroyed. "Now Archfiend Soldier, attack her Life Points directly!" The caped Fiend leapt into the air and slammed its smaller fist into Tea's stomach. Tea doubled over and fell to her knees.

-Tea: 5900, Rochelle: 7200-

"I'm not giving up." Tea muttered, getting up. "I play 'Spell of Sanctity', which lets us both draw until we have 6 cards." Tea drew her cards and gasped. _"Uria...if I could summon him, I might be able to beat Raviel. But I need 3 Continuous Traps to summon him." _"I set a monster in defense and end my turn." Rochelle lowered her head and chuckled.

"I swear, you get more stupid every time we duel." She laughed. "Thanks for the free hand! It'll make your defeat come that much quicker! I remove the 2 Midnight Cloak Assassins and the Flash Assailant in my Graveyard to summon 'Dark Necrofear' (2200, 2800). Then I summon another Archfiend Soldier." Rochelle smiled. "And now, I activate Raviel's special ability!" Raviel let loose a roar, and the three other Fiends on Rochelle's field turned to blue specters. "Raviel has the power to absorb the power of other monsters on my field, as long as I send them to the Graveyard. Go Raviel, I offer you my Archfiend Soldiers, and my Dark Necrofear! Absorb their life force to increase your power!" Raviel glowed as the three spirits entered his body.

"It doesn't matter!" Tea said, relieved. "As long as my monster is in defense mode, my Life Points are safe!"

"Pathetic." Rochelle muttered. "Rules are made to be broken, Tea. And this card will do just that! I play my final card, 'Fairy Meteor Crush'! Now whenever Raviel attacks a defense monster, the difference between my attack, and your defense, is done as damage to your Life Points." Tea's eyes widened. "Now Raviel, attack her monster and end this duel! Fist of Phantoms!" The super-charged Demon (10000, 4000) slammed its fist into Tea's monster, 'Dunames Dark Witch' (1800, 1050). The Fairy burst apart, and Tea was flung onto her back by the force. Raviel threw its head back and roared in triumph, causing thunder to rumble and the roof to shake. Rochelle threw back her head and laughed.

"Game over Tea!"

-Tea: 0000, Rochelle: 7200-

Tea groaned and craned her neck up as Rochelle walked over to stand in front of her. Catching sight of Tea's scattered hand, Rochelle knelt down and picked up Uria.

"Two down, one to go." Rochelle muttered. She stepped back and placed a boot on the black tarp Tea was laying on.

"N…no…" Tea gasped.

"Don't worry Tea, I'm not done with you." Rochelle assured her. "After all, I still have to take Hamon from you." Rochelle looked down and smiled. "In the meantime." Rochelle leaned down and sneered as Tea raised her head to find her newest rival a mere inch away.

"Goodbye Tea Gardner, Queen of Games. You've been dethroned." Rochelle raised her boot and slammed it on the tarp. Tea froze as the sound of cracking filled her ears, and she realized what was under the tarp: A skylight. The glass shattered, and Tea fell down, landing roughly on a wooden scaffold. Tea coughed and groaned as she tried to get up, her back protesting in pain. Tea's head fell back as Rochelle sneered down at her. The wood underneath her creaked and snapped, sending Tea plummeting the 20 feet down into a pile of wooden crates. The former Queen of Games hit, cracking several crates, and lay still. Tea groaned and swirled her tongue in her mouth, tasting blood. She felt a sharp pain in her thigh and looked down to see a bloody gash ripping through her shorts. Tea lay her head back and moaned.

Rochelle laughing on the skylight above, framed by a bolt of lightning, was the last thing Tea saw before she fell away into darkness.


	4. How The Mighty Hath Fallen

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 4

How the Mighty Hath Fallen

Rochelle chuckled and flipped up her hand to look at the two cards in her hand. She slipped the cards into her coat as the thundering clouds above finally began to pour their rain. Dorien and Cyrus jumped down and leaned over the edge of the broken skylight to stare down at Tea's battered form.

"Whoa, you totaled her!" Cyrus muttered.

"I'll say. You crush her in a duel and send her on a trip like that? That's heavy." Dorien agreed. Rochelle snorted.

"I've barely even begun. Mark my words, by the time I'm finished with her, Tea Gardner will regret even hearing about Duel Monsters." She said. "In the meantime, I still have Hamon to take. You two." Rochelle reached out a hand and grabbed her two minions by the collars. "Go get it!" Rochelle threw them forward, and with a scream, Dorien and Cyrus plummeted into the skylight. The two hit the crates hurt, but conscious.

"Hey Cyrus, remind me why we hang around her again." Dorien coughed, climbing to his feet.

Ya know Dorien, I'm not that sure myself." Cyrus groaned.

"Cut the chatter you two, grab Hamon!" Rochelle snapped. Dorien nodded and slipped off Tea's Duel Disk, grabbing her deck.

"Let's see here…I got it!" Dorien yelled, holding up the third Demon.

"Good. I'll meet you outside." Rochelle ordered, turning around. She walked a few steps when a drenched lump of tri-colored hair emerged from the fire escape before her.

"I'm telling you, I saw Obelisk!" Yugi sneezed, climbing onto the roof. He gasped as Rochelle came into sight. "You! Where's Tea?" Yugi demanded, running to confront the Goth. Kaiba hefted himself up behind Yugi as Rochelle grinned.

"Oh, you mean your little cheerleader friend? She's not in the best of moods right now, having her title and her Demons."

"What?" Kaiba demanded.

"You should really pay more attention. Tea Gardner is now the _ex-_Queen of Games. You two can bow down before me, if you'd like." Rochelle explained. Kaiba growled. This…freak, beat Gardner?

"You lie. Gardner has the Legendary Demons on her side. She wouldn't lose to the likes of you." Kaiba snapped.

"I beg to differ." Rochelle said, reaching into her coat. "Tea _did_ have the Legendary Demons on her side." Rochelle flashed Raviel and Uria at Kaiba. "I'm afraid they have a new owner now." Yugi gasped.

"No…Rochelle, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Are all you idiots so melodramatic?" Rochelle sneered. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm taking my place on the top of the dueling world as the undefeatable Queen of Games. And my new friend Raviel here is going to help me secure my place." Rochelle slipped the Demons back in her coat and walked past the two duelists.

"Don't you dare walk away." Kaiba muttered. Rochelle stopped as the infamous Seto Kaiba uttered the command. "Tea Gardner may not be one of the greatest duelists in the world, but she has far more talent than you. There is no way in hell you could have defeated her. Furthermore, even if you did, you dueled using Kaiba Corp issue Duel Disks. Gardner's Duel Disk was destroyed, which means any duel conducted by her with a replacement disk not licensed to her is void. Your victory, provided you won, doesn't matter.

"And you really wonder why it is you're doomed to be second best to Yugi?" Rochelle asked coyly. "Kaiba, hiding behind regulations will do you no good. The specifications don't matter, what matters is the win itself. I won, and nothing you or pathetic company can say will change that. You can't change the past. And Tea Gardner's role in the dueling world just became a thing of the past." Rochelle hopped onto the fire escaped and climbed down to the street below. As she walked onto the road, Cyrus and Dorien burst out of the building behind her.

"Here he is." Dorien said, holding out Hamon. Rochelle smiled and snatched it from him, pulling the other 2 from her coat.

"Good." She said. "Three undefeatable Legendary Demons…gentlemen, tonight you have witnessed the dawning of a new era to the game of Duel Monsters. _My _era." Rochelle laughed and held up the 3 Legendary Demons to the sky. "With these all powerful beasts at my command, no duelist in the world can defeat me!"

- - - - - - - - -

"I see her down there." Yugi said. "There's no way down, we'll have to climb down to the street and get in from there." Yugi ran to the fire escape and ran down as fast as he could _"Tea…you'd better be alright. If Rochelle did anything to hurt you…"_ Kaiba watched him go before looking down the skylight at Tea. The CEO reached up to his collar and pressed his radio command.

"Mokuba, call an ambulance. Home in on my Duel Disk. Tea is severely injured." He ordered, turning to leave. Below him, light flooded the building below as Yugi burst inside. He climbed up to the crates and gasped at the sight of Tea's limp body.

"Tea…" Yugi whispered. He ran a hand across her cheek, his eyes narrowing at the trickle of blood running down her chin from her lip. "Rochelle will pay for this Tea, I promise." Yugi moved the crates away from her, and gently pulled her body down. Tea rolled rested on a pile of rags. Yugi groaned and cursed his size. There was no way he'd be able to move her.

"Here." Yugi stepped back as Kaiba knelt down to pick Tea up in his arms. The two looked her over, and Yugi gasped at the sight of several, albeit minor, cuts and bruises forming on her arms and legs. "She should be fine after a good night's rest." Kaiba muttered. He looked down at Yugi and carried Tea out onto the street, Yugi following with a confused look on his face.

"Kaiba, what are you doing?"

"Who was that?" Kaiba asked suddenly, looking down the street.

"Um…that was Rochelle. She thinks she's the Queen of Games."

"Well from what I heard, she is now." The CEO muttered. He narrowed his eyes as Joey ran up the street.

"Kaiba!" The teenager yelled. "You sneaky slimy snake, what did ya do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Kaiba sneered. "You can blame your new friend Rochelle for this."

"Rochelle?" Joey muttered. "No way, not that psycho creep again."

"Indeed. So how about you just back off and stop shooting your mouth off. I'm amazed your father hasn't muzzled you yet." The teenage billionaire snapped, pushing Joey aside. An ambulance drove up the street and skidded to a halt in front of Kaiba. The driver burst out as an attendant climbed out the back doors with a stretcher. The two

- - - - - - - - - -

"She's got multiple cuts and bruises, a broken leg, possibly a concussion. She'll be fine after a good night's sleep, but she'll have to take it easy for a while." Ayame Gardner nodded as Dr. Takahashi listed off her daughter's various problems. The last thing she has wanted or needed was to be in Domino Hospital at near-midnight, hearing from her daughter's best friend how she had fallen 3 stories through a skylight.

"Her possessions are currently being held at front desk, you can pick them up at your convenience."

"Alright. Thank you Dr. Takahashi." Ayame said. The physician nodded and excused himself, vanishing down the hall. Yugi got up from his seat a few feet away and stood silently behind Tea's mother.

"Mrs. Gardner…I'm sorry for this. If I had known that…" Ayame whirled around, stunning Yugi into shock.

"Like hell you are!" She seethed. "My daughter is lying unconscious in a hospital bed because of weird duelists who became obsessed with that game! My daughter was hurt because of you and that damn game! Don't you dare pretend you're sorry." Joey shook his head.

"It ain't like that Ms. G. Dis Rochelle chick has been gunning for Tea ever since she beat Kaiba. Yugi wouldn't do anything to harm Tea on purpose. Trust me." Ayame sighed and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"I know, I know. But…damn it, it's that game's fault. Do you kids see? It may just be cards, but to others it's life."

- - - - - - - - - -

"How was she able to wield power like that?" Kaiba muttered, standing over Tea's bedside. "Those Legendary Demons are far too powerful to be controlled by someone like her. It's dangerous, trying to control a creature of such power." Kaiba briefly flashed back to Joey's duel with Odion aboard Kaiba Craft 3. Even as a counterfeit, the Winged Dragon of Ra had struck both of them down with lightning. Pegasus himself has implied he knew the cards were dangerous. So why on Earth would he give them to someone like Gardner? Not only that, but who knew what kind of havoc they might wreak on Rochelle's control? Kaiba sat down and leaned his head back.

- - - - - - - - - -

_"Roslyn is rather adamant about the subject." Teana muttered, looking out over the courtyard. "Her Ka is powerful, but she is not content with the power she has. She insists that control of the Demons be turned over to her."_

_"Do not make me laugh." Set snorted. "That wench shall never wield the powers of Hell. As Pharaoh, I forbid it."_

_"Oh?" Teana asked. "And what is she should come after me herself, kill me and take command of them by force? What then?"_

_"Teana, I have seen your power ever since my dear cousin was Pharaoh." Set said, remembering the deceased Pharaoh Yami. "Roslyn shall not take them from you. Destiny chose Yami to take command of the Gods. You were chosen to take command of the Demons. It is Fate that you are the one to control them. I assure you, any attempt by Roslyn to seize the creatures will be in vain. On the soul of Yami, I swear it; no harm shall come to you, or the Demons, while I sit on the throne."_

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaiba gasped and sat up straight. He shook his head as his brief dream escaped him. He must have fallen asleep for a few moments. The teenager climbed to his feet and looked down at the sleeping girl before turning to leave. He reached for the doorknob and frowned as it turned.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, walking in. The small duelist was carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"I was just leaving." He replied, moving past Yugi. Yugi leaned his head out the hall.

"Wait a minute…you were visiting Tea! I knew you considered us friends." Yugi said cheerfully. Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks.

"Listen up Yugi, I have no use for friends, least of all your little geek patrol. I was visiting only to make sure Gardner was alright. And don't think I give a damn about her. I just need to make sure she'll be in condition for our rematch. As soon as I beat her…she can jump off a cliff for all I care." Kaiba walked down to the stairs, leaving Yugi to shake his head sadly, sighing wistfully.

"Every time he makes that speech, I believe it a little less."


	5. Creation of Evil

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**Sorry for the late update. Plot-important though this chapter is, it is mostly filler, and I detest writing filler chapters. Feel free to call this chapter crappy, I admit that. Next chapter, things pick up again.**

Chapter 5

Creation of Evil

The black helicopter landed in a park next to the Turtle Game shop. Maximillion Pegasus slid open the door and stepped down to the ground, Drake and Dax following. The eccentric business man looked down the street at a flashing police car and a pair of officers leaning against a telephone pole. Shrugging, Pegasus slipped into the front door of the game shop.

"Hello and good morning." Solomon Muto muttered. The shop owner was bent over, setting up a Blue Eyes White Dragon action figure in the corner of the shop. "How can I help yooouuaaAH!" Solomon screamed as he turned and saw Pegasus. "YOU!"

"Me." Pegasus agreed. "I'm looking for Yugi and Tea. Where are they?"

"You've got some nerve coming in here." Solomon grumbled, setting up a Dark Magician figure next to the Blue Eyes. "Every time you come around, you either do something evil, or tell us about someone else doing something evil. So which is it this time? No wait, let me guess. You created a bunch of overly-powerful cards and need my grandson to clean up your mistake again?"

"Actually…yeah, kind of." Pegasus admitted. Solomon looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Being the grandfather of a several-times over hero is good for publicity you know. He's at the hospital. Tea got injured in a duel last night."

- - - - - - - - - -

It was painful, and it was bright. Those were pretty much the first things Tea noticed when she woke up. She gasped as a jolt of pain shot up her leg. The schoolgirl groaned, catching the attention of the boy sitting in the chair at her bedside.

"Tea? You awake?" Joey asked, getting up from his chair.

"Nuh-huh." Tea gasped.

"'Bout time, we were worried about you!" Joey said, throwing his arms around her. Tea nodded.

"Thanks…where's Yugi?" She asked. Joey pulled back and nodded at the foot of Tea's bed. Tea craned her head and smiled. Yugi lay sprawling across her lower legs, a pillow under his head.

"We all went home after your doc assured us you were okay, except for your mom. She went down for breakfast after I got here earlier. Yug's been here all night." Tea reached down to clasp the duelist's hand, her smile growing.

"Thanks…you two…" She whispered. Yugi yawned and sleepily blinked his eyes open. Then he gasped and sat upright.

"Tea! You're awake!" He cried, throwing his arms around her. "I was so worried about you." Yugi whispered. Tea lifted her arms and hugged him back.

"Thanks. I'm okay now." She said back. Joey cleared his throat.

"I, uh, hate to break up da moment." He said. "But am I the only one who wants to know what happened to ya last night?" Yugi backed off from Tea, sporting a nice blush, as the girl relays the events of her duel with Rochelle to him.

"I looked through your deck last night." Yugi admitted, nodding to the Duel Disk and deck lying on a table at the side of the bed. "Hamon and Uria were both taken. Rochelle has all 3 Legendary Demons."

"This is bad. Pegasus should have never given those cards to me." Tea groaned. "What was he thinking?"

"He was thinking that you had grown strong enough to be one person who could handle them." The three turned to the door as Pegasus closed it behind him. "So, I hear that you got robbed, Tea. Let me guess, someone got their hands on the Demons?" He asked, sitting down beside Joey.

"Yeah. Her name is Rochelle." Tea admitted. "She's been obsessed with dueling me recently. And now she's beaten me, and claimed the Demons."

"Yes, and that is unfortunate for her." Pegasus said. "If we do not recover those Demons, Rochelle will fall prey to their malice."

"There ya go again, talkin' all ominous." Joey complained. "Quit talkin' in riddles and give us a straight answer for once! First of all, how did you create these things?" Pegasus sighed and lowered his head, his white hair hanging down to obscure his face.

"When I first created Duel Monsters, I traveled to Egypt many times to learn more about the Shadow Games. I knew that until I had recreated the game, I would not be satisfied. My studies eventually took me to a hidden chamber not far from the Valley of the Kings. A chamber where, provided certain requirements were met, one could open a passage to the spirit world. A hidden passage that once marked the site of an ancient village. A village slaughtered to create the Millennium Items."

"You mean…the holding place of the Millennium Stone?" Yugi asked. Memories from their time in Yami's memories came to Tea. She remembered now…the Village of Thieves, Kul Elna. A village slaughtered by Yami's uncle Aknadin, so that their blood and souls could be used to create the Seven Millennium Items. This was all ordered by Yami's father, Aknamonkanon, years before Yami was born.

"Yes. It was on that site that I found an ancient tablet that depicted the 3 Egyptian God monsters." Pegasus said. "Using the information I gathered there, I created the cards. But during their construction, many of my men were…harmed. The main programmer for the cards was killed in a car crash. An artist was severely injured. The God monsters seemed doomed to never come to the game. And I knew that until I made my game complete my integrating them into it, I could never release my game." **(1)**

"I decided to complete the cards myself. I spent an entire week in seclusion, studying the data I had gathered, and doing my best to make the Egyptian God cards just as strong as the real things. I labored for an entire day to paint by hand the pictures used on the cards. I spared no detail. When I was finished, I was assaulted by a vision of the Gods burning Egypt. I knew then that if I was not careful, the Gods would be the end of the world once again."

"I finished the cards, and took the pictures and computer disk containing their programming to the factory where the cards are made, in America. I oversaw the production myself, as the Egyptian God cards became real. I watched my paintings be scanned and digitized, my research be programmed into the cards for use with Kaiba Corp's holographic systems. And then…it happened. Just after the third God card, The Winged Dragon of Ra, rolled out on the conveyor belt…something happened." Pegasus went silent, and Tea leaned forward.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"The computer starting to flash. The entire factory was consumed in an earthquake. Two workers tripped and fell into the compressor used to flatten the cards. Another fell into the machine that cuts the paper the cards are printed on. In the midst of it all, the machinery used to scan the card data from the computer activated itself. But the computer's data was damaged and corrupted. What rolled out on that conveyor was a card. A card called 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder'. And to my horror, it appeared to be a copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"And the machine was not done. 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms', and 'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames'. I had no idea how these cards had come to be. But I found my answer while filling out the death certificates of my 3 loyal workers who had perished that day." Pegasus took a breath. "Roger Uria **(2), **Elizabeth Raviel, and Hamon Ubroka." Tea felt a chill go down her spine.

"So hold on." Joey said. "You mean to tell me that the Demon cards were made from…humans?" Pegasus grimaced.

"Not quite. They were created from a fusion of the Egyptian God monsters' data, with the souls of three dead workers of mine. _That_ is why they are so twisted. Each Demon was created from a human sacrifice, just like the Millennium Items. And more than that, but the cards themselves were…evil."

"I ordered testing done on the cards to see if they were as powerful as the God cards. And the testing duelists who played them…well, I _do_ hate to sound melodramatic, but…they lost their minds. Once they played the cards, they were consumed by the cards' evil. They became obsessed with power, with becoming stronger and stronger."

"An obsession with power is the side effect?" Tea asked. "So how do we tell if Rochelle is being affected?" She joked.

"Eventually they were all committed to an insane asylum. The Demons…they were created from an act of death. My three workers got their souls imprinted on those cards, and in the moment of their deaths, they were trapped in a moment of pure hatred. That hatred transferred itself to the Demon cards. The Demons want nothing more than to drive their holder to destruction and power. If the Demons have their way, they will seek a powerful Duelist to hold them, and will betray them when a stronger Duelist is near. They will use that powerful Duelist to destroy. To kill. Because Death is all they know. Death created the Demons. It is their reason for living."

"Creepy." Joey muttered. "So what happened to them?"

"I realized that, while they may not be as powerful as the Gods, they were infinitely more dangerous. I sealed the cards away in my vault, but I knew that was not enough. The cards' bloodlust would not be contained, and in the end, I was affected."

"Duelist Kingdom." Tea whispered. "That's why you lured us there!"

"While my plan to revive my wife _did _involve Kaiba Corp and the Millennium Items, I certainly considered more peaceful means to my intended end." Pegasus explained. "Once the Demons sensed an opportunity to create havoc, they had their say. And peace was the last thing on the my mind."

"Okay, just one thing I don't understand." Tea said, beckoning Pegasus forward. She grabbed him by the collar and growled. "Why on Earth, knowing all this, did you give them to!" She shouted.

"The Demons had to be…dealt with. I needed a powerful Duelist the Demons would not betray. But I also needed someone with a good heart. I had thought maybe Yugi-boy could do it, but Yami was still around. Plus, I have no idea how the Demons would react to someone with a Millennium Item, and I also had no desire to find out. Then a few months after I decided to pass on the Demons, I hear you beat Kaiba-boy. I figured if you were strong enough to beat him…and I have seen first hand that you have a good heart." Tea blushed and let the man go.

"Thanks. But last time I checked, Rochelle is _definitely _not kind-hearted."

"So I hear. But there is no card that can stop the Demons. Like the Gods, they are more than they appear. I gave them to you because I could also ensure you would not abuse their power. If they were to be let loose, I can think of only one thing to stop them."

"Really? What's that?" Yugi asked.

"No more, I'm too confused already." Joey moaned. Pegasus ignored him.

"I think if we want to stop the Demons…we'll need…the Egyptian God monsters." He said. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, no doubt. They'd be able to stop the Demons. But the God cards don't exist anymore. They were destroyed when Yami went to the spirit world."

"I know." Pegasus admitted. "But I have telephoned Ishizu, and she agrees that if the God cards are needed…we'll have to get them back." He let that sink in before Yugi caught his meaning.

"Wait a minute…you don't mean…"

"I do. We must go to Egypt, and one of us must find Yami in the spirit world. We need the 3 Egyptian God cards."

**1: This was all covered in Episode 85: Rage of the Egyptian Gods, by Shadi. But just a little recap for those of you who forgot, or who don't have cable.**

**2: A little pun on the whole Uria/Slifer thing. Slifer was called 'Osiris the Sky Dragon', but was renamed after the 4Kids producer Roger Slifer in the dub. Just a little tidbit for you guys.**


	6. A Matter of Destiny

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 6

A Matter of Destiny

"You're going on a trip?" Ayame Gardner asked. Tea nodded. Yesterday, Pegasus had arrived and told them that they had to go to Egypt. Tea was only released from the hospital last night, and was packing to leave in the morning.

"Yeah." She said, clocking her suitcase closed. "Joey is picking Yugi, Tristan and me up in the morning, and we're off to the airport." She said.

"But Tea, you just got out of the hospital!" Ayame moaned. "You're carrying a crutch, you're in no condition to travel!" Tea picked up said crutch and hobbled to her mother, her foot wrapped in a cast.

"Mom…I have to go, alright? I'm needed." Tea said. Ayame sighed.

"Tea…I'm not stupid. I know…what Yugi is like, and what has happened with him in the past…"

"Mom, Yugi would never hurt me." Tea said, hurt by the idea her mother would think such a thing about the man she lo…liked, liked.

"I know, I know. The boy is not trouble. But…he does seem to attract it." Ayame said. "I know this is one of those times where you'll do something dangerous, and I'll probably wish I had just never paid any attention. So just…be careful. I'm a mom, and it's in our nature to worry. I trust Yugi to take care of you, but I'm still worried. So come back safe." Tea nodded and hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom. I will." She said. Ayame nodded and stepped back as Tea's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked.

_"Tea?" _Yugi replied. _"You might want to check out the news on Channel 5." _Tea shrugged and picked up the remote for the TV in her room, flipping it on.

_"She's been dueling non-stop today, and her win-loss record is up to an astounding 50-0." _Tea's jaw dropped as Rochelle appeared on the screen, summoning Uria. _"Several duelists have stepped up to the girl's challenge that no one can defeat her, and so far, she appears to have told the truth. She even took on the number 1 ranked tag team duelists in a handicapped duel, and still won. All beaten opponents agree that her power can be attributed to what she calls 'The Legendary Demon cards', a set of 3 cards that eerily resemble the infamous Egyptian God cards."_

_"Are you watching?" _Yugi asked. Tea gritted her teeth.

"Yeah. I'm watching." She growled.

_"This newcomer has also laid claim to title 'Queen of Games', a title which, according to our sources, belongs to Tea Gardner, who recently has signed a contract to market Industrial Illusion products. This new duelist claims to have beaten Gardner, but there is no evidence to support this. Gardner herself, along with fellow elite duelists Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto, has yet to be reached for a statement regarding these events. For Domino New, I'm Taiyoko…" _Tea turned off the TV.

"She's even got news coverage." She muttered.

_"Tea, you missed the first part of the broadcast. She's issued an official challenge for you to duel her, with your title on the line. Tea, Rochelle keeps raising the stakes. If you accept the challenge, it'll probably be broadcast all over Japan."_

"Yugi." Tea said suddenly. "I've never backed down from anything in my life I felt I could handle. And trust me, I'm not about to start now." Tea hung up and flopped back on the bed. Starring at the ceiling for a moment, she pulled open her nightstand and pulled out the small plastic case with her deck in it. Fanning out the cards, Tea looked at them and sighed.

"If Yami and the Egyptian Gods is what it takes to take Rochelle down…then so be it." She whispered. With that, Tea decided to finish packing in the morning. She turned off the light and lay down to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Kelbeck, destroy her creature of darkness!" Teana commanded. Roslyn snarled and dove to the sand as Night Assailant exploded before her eyes. She coughed and slowly climbed to her feet. "Roslyn, enough of this! Cease this duel, before Seth has you executed for treason!" Teana shouted. Roslyn growled._

_"I think not, your Highness." She sneered. "I'm not done yet. If you want your Demons to remain safe, you'll have to kill me, and I know that's something you won't bring yourself to do." Roslyn laughed and held her diadiankh **(1)** into the air. "No more play time! Come forth, Invader of Darkness!" A cloud of darkness swirled around Roslyn's diadiankh as a caped man appeared before her. "Prepare yourself, your Highness, for destruction at the hands of one of my most potent beasts. Invader of Darkness, crush her!" The man roared and summoned a ball of black magic to his hand, firing it at Teana. Teana scowled and held up her own diadiankh._

_"Zolga, Cape of Protection! Block her monster's evil magic." Teana said. Her own caped creature appeared and spun around, its cape sending a windstorm towards Roslyn. Roslyn laughed._

_"Please, your pathetic monster cannot stop me!" She declared. Sure enough, the dark magic made it through the windstorm. The attack tore right through Zolga's chest and slammed into Kelbeck. Both of them screamed in horror and vanished in a flash of dark light. "Now your Highness, you know you have nothing that can defeat my creature. Except for maybe, him…" Roslyn snickered. Teana glared._

_"Alright then. If you wish for death Roslyn, you shall have it!" Teana held up her diadiankh. "I call forth the Legendary Demon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" The ground shook as ghostly white spirits began to fly through the air towards Teana. "Raviel commands all fallen spirits, which means he absorbs the power of every monster that has fallen in our battle!" Teana declared. The spirits condensed and formed the hulking blue monster. "Raviel, end this. Attack and destroy her!" Raviel roared and slammed its fist into the ground. A fissure raced towards Roslyn. Roslyn gasped as the ground around her cracked, and dark magic burst up into the air, knocking her on her back, her black cloak tangling. Before her, Invader of Darkness collapsed to the desert sand, the fissure opening under it to claim it._

_"This is over, Roslyn." Teana said sadly. Roslyn was not the best person, but no one deserved to go to the Shadow Realm. "I will tell Seth of your defeat." Teana turned, and froze at the sound of coughing behind her._

_"Impressive." Roslyn sneered, climbing to her feet. "The Demons have even more power than I imagined. And to think someone like you controls them. Well, not for long." Teana spun around, eyes wide._

_"Impossible! How did you survive?" She demanded. Roslyn grinned._

_"Now your Highness, you shall know true terror. I survived Raviel's wrath, but I wonder if you are strong enough to do the same?" Roslyn reached to her wrist and removed her diadiankh, throwing it to the side. "You've fallen into my trap, and now you shall suffer the same fate as your pathetic husband!" Teana scowled._

_"Don't you dare talk about Yami like that!" She snapped. Roslyn crossed her arms._

_"Now, prepare yourself. I call forth my Kaa!" She shouted, spreading her arms wide. A dark aura appeared around Roslyn, and rose over her to form a blue-skinned woman. "My Kaa is one of my personal favorite beasts, and now you shall see why." Roslyn pointed at Raviel. "Your monster's own power shall work against it. Dark Necrofear, attack Raviel!" The ghostly woman flew through the air, and was knocked away by Raviel's fist._

_"What are you up to Roslyn?" Teana demanded. Roslyn winked._

_"Raviel, like you said, absorbs the spirits of our fallen monsters. And now he shall absorb Dark Necrofear." The woman turned into a black mist and floated into Raviel. "And you see, Dark Necrofear is one beast you don't want to absorb, your Highness. For any creature who absorbs my Kaa shall find itself under my command, for Dark Necrofear possesses any creature that slays it!" Teana gasped and spun around, looking up at Raviel. Raviel's eyes glowed red, and it looked down at Teana. "And now you are helpless. Raviel, finish this! Attack!" Raviel let loose a mighty roar and slammed its fist towards Teana. Teana screamed in terror and dropped to the sand as Raviel's fist descended._

- - - - - - - - - -

"Rochelle!" Tea cried, sitting up in bed. She gasped for breath and wiped off her sweat covered brow. She hadn't had nightmares in over 5 years. Tea swallowed and looked at her alarm clock. It was just after 2 am. She laid back down and continued panting.

"What was that?" She whispered. That had been so real, the silk robes, the feeling of horror when Raviel looked at her. And Roslyn...

"Rochelle." Tea muttered, shaking her head. She bit her lip, then reached for the telephone. She quickly dialed, knowing the number by heart. It took 4 rings, but it picked up.

"Yeah?" Yugi whispered sleepily.

"Yugi, did I wake you?" Tea asked. Yugi yawned.

"No, I was just playing draw poker with Grandpa." He joked. "Tea, it's late. What's up?" Tea sighed.

"Well...okay, I'm not sure how to ask this…when Yami was still around, did you have…dreams?" Tea heard Yugi shuffling on the other line.

"Dreams?" Yugi replied, sounding more awake. "What kind of dreams?"

"Like…ancient dreams. Dreams like they may have been his memories?" Tea asked hopefully. Yugi took a breath.

"Well, I didn't have any dreams when Yami was here, but when I was still putting the Millennium Puzzle together? You know, back when Joey always gave me a hard time? Well, I had dreams back then. I was usually in a desert somewhere, and I was dueling with some kind of…ancient Duel Disk. Why?" Tea nodded.

"Ever feel, when you were having those dreams, like something was…calling you?" She continued.

"Yeah…Tea, what's going on, you're kinda creeping me out." Yugi admitted. Tea sighed.

"Yugi…remember how we all agree that it was your destiny to complete the Millennium Puzzle and help Yami save the world and get his memories back?"

"Yeah…" Yugi said slowly.

"Well…I think beating Rochelle, and sealing the Legendary Demons…may be mine."

**1: A golden gauntlet, it has an extension that folds out to a half-circle made up of 3 triangular parts. Any monsters summoned appear on the parts. Like, as Yugi himself says, an ancient Duel Disk. If ya want a pic for a visual, I can provide one via email.**

**And its a good day for Rochelle. Since she's becoming such an important OC, I gave her a profile on my profile page. She's archived, just like Drake, Dax, and the rest.**


	7. Duel of Fate

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**Yipe! Has it really been almost 3 weeks since the last update? Oi, I'm so sorry, really. But to make it up to you, I give you something in this chapter I bet you've been waiting for! No, not Rochelle's bloody and violent death, something else you'll enjoy!**

**EDIT: Eh heh...well, I just saw the last Episode of Yugioh in Japanese. A little editting as to when they get to the cave, as it turns the out the cavern with the Millennium Stone kinda of, um...caves in, and the Millennium Stone...explodes. Eh heh...okay! Sigh...Drake no baka...I fixed it, don't worry.**

Chapter 7

Duel of Fate

"We'll be landing in a few minutes." Pegasus informed Téa. Téa nodded and looked out the window of the plane flying over the sands of Egypt, nearing Cairo. Pegasus, Téa, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were all on Pegasus' private plane, bound for the land of the Pharaohs. Yugi had called Kaiba with an offer to join them the night before, but the arrogant teen hadn't replied or shown up, so they had gone without him. They had left at 6 am that morning, and Téa was still sleepy. Joey had just kicked Tristan off his seat, folded up the armrest, and stretched out to nap, leaving Tristan rather put out. Yugi was sitting next to Téa.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Yugi murmured, looking down. Téa turned to him and shrugged. Yami and Yugi had shared a body for years. The bond they shared was strong, and Téa had no doubt that the bond was every bit as powerful as the bond Yugi shared with the rest of them, probably more so. Her lifelong friend had been depressed for a week when the spirit had left. He had confessed to Téa that, even though the entire gang had been on hand for support, Yami's departure had left him feeling very alone.

"I don't know. I'm not even really sure what it is we're doing here." Téa admitted. "I know we have to find the Egyptian God cards, but I don't know how we're going to do it."

"I have contacted Ishizu Ishtar and her family." Pegasus explained. "She will meet with us to take us to the Millennium Stone. I believe the answer to our problem lies there."

"Wait a minute. Ishizu?" Tristan groaned. "That means that little creep Malik is probably gonna show up too." Téa shot him a glare.

"Tristan, that's mean." She scolded.

"Well come on, you remember what that twerp did." Tristan shot back. "Personally, I could make due with never having to see him again."

"I'll admit Malik did some pretty evil things Tristan." Yugi said. "But he's changed now, remember? He's free of his dark side, and he was more than willing to help us when we came to find Yami's memory. We can trust him." Tristan snorted and crossed his arms, sitting down on the floor beside Joey.

"We're here." Pegasus said. The plane landed with a small bump, and woke up Joey.

"Wha…?" He mumbled, looking at Tristan. "You're not Megan Hollingshead…**(1)**" He said. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Get up, we're landing." He said, climbing to his feet. Joey yawned and scratched his arm before standing. The four waited as Pegasus pressed a button next to the door. The door slid open, a retractable staircase lowering to the ground. The five walked to the ground and crossed the runway to the entrance to the airport terminal. As they entered, Pegasus looked around.

"They were told to wait here for us." He murmured. Joey yawned again.

"Who?" He asked. Pegasus spied someone through the crowd and pointed.

"Them." He said, pointing. Pegasus walked through the crowd, followed Téa and the others. "Ishizu. It has been a while." Ishizu Ishtar nodded.

"Yes, it has Pegasus." She said. She looked past him and bowed. "And greetings to you Yugi, and your friends."

"Hey Ishizu, what's up?" Joey asked.

"Pegasus asked me and my brother to assist you in finding the Millennium Stone and retrieving the Egyptian God cards." Ishizu explained. "Malik and Odion are currently waiting outside, if you would follow me." Ishizu turned and led the 4 outside. In the parking lot waiting with an old blue pickup truck was the Ishtar heir and his step-brother.

"Yugi. Welcome back." Malik said, bowing. Yugi nodded.

"Thanks. I just wish we could meet up sometime without having to do it when the world is in danger." Malik nodded.

"Yes. Pegasus told us. Is it true that the Egyptian God cards really have sinister clones?"

"Yeah, the Legendary Demons." Téa growled. "And someone has them who definitely shouldn't. That's why we need the God cards."

"It would be an honor." Malik said. "We Ishtars pledged to await the Pharaoh's return, and help him save the world from evil. And if his…" Malik was cut off as Ishizu elbowed him in the hip. Malik glared. "What was that for?" He asked. Ishizu ignored him.

"Please, if you will." She said. Pegasus, Téa and Yugi climbed in the back seat, with Joey and Tristan climbing in the back of the truck. Ishizu led Malik to the passenger door as Odion got in the driver's seat and gave her brother a pointed look.

"Malik…she does not know about Teana." Ishizu reminded him. Malik gasped.

"She doesn't? Then surely we should tell her."

"It is not our place." Ishizu said. "If Téa's destiny is to contain the Demons as Yugi and Yami contained the Gods, then she shall have to find out on her own." Ishizu and Malik climbed in the front seat. Odion started the car, and Ishizu turned in her seat.

"So, Téa, Pegasus. Tell us more about these Legendary Demons."

- - - - - - - - - -

It was roughly a 2 hour drive to the cavern. Along the way, Pegasus again told the gruesome story of the Demons' birth, and Téa explained about her rivalry with Rochelle. As Odion pulled to a stop in front of the entrance to the cavern and the group exited the truck, Ishizu turned to Téa.

"Téa…as you no doubt remember, not just anyone can use the Gods." Téa nodded. "You may be forced to undergo some sort of trial to prove yourself pure of heart." Téa suddenly looked nervous.

"Trial? What sort of trial?" She gulped.

"I cannot be sure." Ishizu admitted. "But if you are forced to prove yourself, I do hope you prevail. The Egyptian God cards are not to be taken lightly." Téa nodded and cast a discreet glance at Odion. Yeah, she remembered what happened to anyone who PO'ed an Egyptian God monster. Barring the entrance to the cavern was a sleek, silver door. Joey ran a hand over it and knelt down.

"Hey guys, call me crazy, but I don't remember dis being here last time." He said.

"I ordered a security system installed." Pegasus said, pulling a key card from his jacket. "Really Joey, do you think someone in their right mind would leave the 7 Millennium Items out in the middle of nowhere with no protection?"

"Uh…good point I guess."" Joey said sheepishly. Malik pulled a similar key card from his own pocket, and Pegasus felt around the stone to the left of the door. He found a small nick, and pulled a stone down to reveal two key card slots. Malik and Pegasus inserted their keys into the readers, and the steel door hissed open. Malik led the group down the stone steps that led into the mountain, emerging in the chamber with the Millennium Stone.

"Whoa…" Joey murmured, stepping down. "Dis place is still cool."

"I thought the cavern caved in?" Tea asked, looking around. Pegasus nodded.

"It did. But I could not allow such a place to remain buried in the sands of time. I ordered excavation of the site. As you can see." Pegasus wave d ahand to thescafolds and tarp covering the walls. "It is still underway somewhat. I would rather wait until it is done, rather than risk the cave collapsing again. But this cannot wait." Tea nodded.

"Have the workers found any of the Millennium Items?" She asked. Ishizu pointed to the platform at the far end of the chamber.

"We have found one." She said. Tea bit her lip. She could take a darn good guess as to which one.Yugi narrowed his eyes and walked forward to the glass case standing where the Millennium Stone had once sat. Téa followed him, knowing full well what he was doing. Yugi came to a halt before thecase, staring down at the Millennium Puzzle resting in the center.

"I know he's not in it anymore, that's he's gone." Yugi said quietly, sensing Téa behind him. "But…it's weird." Téa nodded.

"I know Yugi, I know. We all miss him." She said.

"Okay, so how do we do dis? Do we stand around Téa, chant Kumbaya and hope the God cards pop outta da Puzzle?" **(2) **Joey asked.

"I do not believe so." Malik said dryly. "I believe if we want the cards, we shall have to go them." Tristan's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, you mean one of us has to cross over to the spirit world?" He shouted. "Uh-uh, no way, not gonna happen!" Joey nodded.

"Sorry guys. As much as I'd like to help beat the psycho bad-girl, I've had enough with ancient spirits to last me a while." Yugi nodded.

"I'll go." He said. Téa looked down at him.

"Yugi…"

"Téa, I want to see him again." Yugi said. "And besides, I don't want any of you guys to get hurt. We know for a fact I can use the Gods, but if one of you goes, who knows what would happen. Tea, I don't want you to risk yourself when I can do it safely."

"Yugi, that's sweet." Téa whispered, kneeling down. "But _I'm_ the one Rochelle challenged. If anyone goes, it should be me."

"There is something else you may have forgotten." Malik said. "I am afraid you cannot simply choose who goes."

"Really? So how do we send someone over?" Joey asked.

"The same way we sent Yami." Malik said. It took a moment for it to click, but Yugi got it first.

"Be beaten in a duel…" He said. Malik nodded.

"And even then, I am not sure it will work. But if you need the God cards, perhaps destiny will allow you passage. But I fear that no one will go unless they get beaten." Téa thought for a moment, then looked at Yugi.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. Yugi met her gaze and nodded.

"It's the only way." He said. "Yami had to be beaten in a fair and square duel to cross over. If we have to, then I suppose we have to." Téa stood up, and the two crossed to either side of the case.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" He called. Téa and Yugi reached up and turned on their Duel Disks. "Hold on 'ere, ya can't be serious!" He yelled, running up to the platform. Malik held up a hand to stop them.

"Let them go Joey." He said. "If they are True Duelists, they'll be able to set their friendship aside, and battle each other with their full power. But it is not the winner of the duel who shall go,but the loser. It is all in Fate's hands now."

"Téa…I'm not going to hold back, and you can't either." Yugi yelled. "I'm not going to disrespect you by pulling any punches." Téa nodded.

"Same here Yugi. We may be friends, but we're duelists too!"She replied. The two friends, and more-so, the two duelists, drew their cards. Yugi nodded back.

"Alright Téa. Let's duel!"

**Well come on! You need they would duel each other sooner or later! You knew it was coming, honestly! But now who to root for? If Téa wins…well, Téa wins! But if Téa loses, she can get the God cards. Hm…decisions, decisions…**

**1: A chapter dedication to the reviewer who gets this little inside joke.**

**2: I dunno about you, but this is my fav line of the chapter.**


	8. Yugi vs Tea

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**I know this duel isn't quite as intense as Yugi vs. Yami, or Yugi vs. Joey, but I tried.**

**Chapter dedication to Star AJT 84. Megan Hollingshead is in fact, on of Mai's voice actors.**

Chapter 8

Yugi vs. Téa

"I'll start off Téa." Yugi said, drawing. "I place 'Graceful Charity', and draw 3 cards, and discard 2. Next, I summon 'Silent Magician Lv4' (1000, 1000), and activate 'Level Modulation' to revive 'Ultimate Insect Lv5' (2300, 900). I'll play 'Swords of Revealing Light', and end my turn." The glowing swords rained down on Téa. The cheerleader grimaced.

_"Great. His first turn, and he's got out 2 of his better monsters." _She thought, drawing. By the time Swords of Revealing Light wore off, Yugi would have drawn 5 cards, and she'd be up against 2 high-level monsters, plus anything else Yugi could cook up in that time. "I'll play 'The Sanctuary in the Sky', and set a monster in defense. I'll end my turn." Téa lowered her Duel Disk.

"I gotta say it, I'd never thought I'd see Yugi duel Téa, of all people." Joey muttered on the sidelines.

"Tell me about it." Tristan agreed. "I feel really put off. I'm not sure who to root for." Yugi drew.

"First, I'll evolve my Insect to 'Ultimate Insect Lv7' (2600, 1200). Then I summon 'Stone Golem Lv3' (300, 2000). I set this card down and end my turn." He said. Téa bit her lip. He was just building up his forces while his monsters leveled up. Damn.

"I'll set a card face down, and another monster in defense mode." Téa said. She had drawn 4 cards now. Next turn Yugi's Swords would wear off, but by that time, his Magician would be in Level 8 mode. And at 3500 points, even her strongest monster, Shinato, couldn't beat him.

"I'll just draw and pass my turn." Yugi said, drawing and lowering his Duel Disk. Téa drew and smiled.

"My move. I reveal my monster 'Warrior of Zera' (1600, 1600). Then, I offer Warrior of Zera as Tribute to invoke the power of the Sanctuary in the Sky!" The warrior glowed a bright white as the palace floating in the clouds over the duel glowed to match. The Warrior glowed and grew to a larger, more powerful creature. As the smoke cleared, Zera now sported a large pair of white wings with a shining, curved saber made of white steel.

"I summon 'Archlord Zerato' (2800, 2300). And I'll activate his special ability, and discard a LIGHT monster from my hand to destroy all of your monsters!" Zerato's sword glowed, and with a roar, Zerato slammed the sword into the ground, beams of energy racing towards Yugi **(1)**. Yugi smiled.

"Activate Trap!" He shouted. Zerato's power met its mark, and Yugi's field was consumed in an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Yugi alone on the field. Téa felt a bit sorry for having to do that, but they promised each other a duel here. "I end my turn." Téa said. As she spoke, a vortex opened in front of Yugi, and Silent Magician slowly rose to the field. "Wha?"

"I activated my Trap." Yugi explained. "It's called 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', and it removed my mage from play long enough to block your attack. Now it's my turn, and since you've drawn 5 cards, Silent Magician, Level Up!" The mage glowed and grew taller, its staff lengthening as well. "Behold 'Silent Magician Lv8' (3500, 1000). Silent Magician, attack Zerato!" The mage twirled its staff and fired a bolt of magical energy at the Archlord. Zerato groaned as the attack tore a hole through his stomach, shortly before he shattered.

-Téa: 7300, Yugi: 8000-

"Okay Yugi." Téa said, drawing. "I sacrifice 'Fire Princess' (1300, 1500) to summon 'Dark Magician Girl' (2000, 1700)!" Fire Princess vanished in a column of pink light, which dispersed to reveal Téa's trademark monster. "And I'm upgrading her with the Spell card 'Megamorph', which doubles her attack points as long as your Life Points are higher than mine. Dark Magician Girl, attack the Silent Magician!" Silent Magician cringed as the Dark Burning washed over him, destroying him.

-Téa: 7300, Yugi: 7500-

"Man, look at dat." Joey murmured. "They're matchin' each otha move fer move. I never thought I'd see Téa force Yugi on the defensive."

"He's not on the defense yet." Pegasus reminded him. "One thing you can always count on with duelists like Yugi-boy, they've almost _always_ got another trick up their sleeve." Yugi smiled.

"I have to say Téa, I'm enjoying this." He admitted. Téa nodded.

"Me too. I'd never thought I'd be dueling you Yugi." Yugi drew.

"Same here. But remember Téa, I promised you I wouldn't hold back, and I don't plan to. I place two cards face-down, and play 'Monster Reborn' to revive my Stone Golem Lv3. That's all." Yugi's stone statue kneeled in front of him. Téa frowned. Something was up. Knowing Yugi, he definitely had a trap set.

"I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your face-down card on the left!" Téa announced, playing the card. The interstellar whirlwind whirled towards Yugi.

"Reveal 'Shift'! I'll use it to redirect your Spell card back at you, destroying your Megamorph." Téa nodded.

"I figured as much. Now I summon 'The Agent of Creation- Venus' (1600, 0000), and give up 1500 Life Points to summon forth 3 'Mystical Shine Ball' (500, 500). Now I play 'Polymerization' to fuse Dark Magician Girl with Mystical Shine Ball to create 'Ancient Magician of Beauty- Mana' (2800, 2500)!" The ancient mage giggled and twirled her staff as she rose from the vortex Polymerization had created. "Now Mana, attack!" The Spellcaster fired a beam of white energy as the Stone Golem.

"Activate 'Magic Cylinder'!" Yugi shouted. "Redirect the attack!" The pair of magical tubes appeared. The left one caught the attack, as the right one glowed and fired it back at Téa.

-Téa: 4500, Yugi: 7500-

"Alright, I end my turm." Yugi nodded.

"Right. I'll start my turn by leveling up my Stone Golem into 'Stone Golem Lv5' (500, 2600). Then I place a new card down and end my turn." Téa nodded.

"Okay. I'll start by playing 'The Agent of Courage- Pluto' (1000, 1000). Now Mana, attack!" Mana fired her magic, and this time, the Stone Golem crumbled. "Venus, Mystical Shine Balls, Pluto, attack!"

-Téa: 4500, Yugi: 3900-

"I'll play 'Spell of Sanctity', so we both draw until we have 6 cards. I'll set this card and end my turn." Yugi nodded.

"I draw, and…"

"Activate 'Solar Ray'!" Téa shouted, pushing the button on her Duel Disk to activate the trap. "Inflict 600 points of damage for all my LIGHT monsters!"

-Téa: 4500, Yugi: 900-

"I don't believe it, she's gonna win!" Joey gasped. Pegasus smiled.

"I'm amazed. Téa has become even more power than I thought." He said.

"I set a card down, and play 'Card Destruction' to draw a new hand." Yugi discarded his cards and drew. "I play 'Raigeki' to destroy all your monsters!" The bolt of lightning crashed down, and Téa's monsters fell in a cloud of dust. "I set another card down to end my turn. Téa drew.

I play 'Monster Reborn' to revive Mana from the Graveyard." Téa looked at her friend sadly. "I'm sorry, Yugi. Mana, attack!" The magician closed her eyes and fired her magic.

"Trap card 'Negate Attack'!" Yugi cried. Mana's attack met a wall of energy that rippled around Yugi. Téa wasn't sure if she should be frustrated or cheer.

"Okay Yugi, that's all." She said. Yugi drew his card and sighed, lowering his head.

"Téa…you're by best and oldest friend. I'm sorry, but I promised myself, and you, that I would duel with all my might. And I'm going to now. I play 'Necromancy' to revive your 3 Mystical Shine Balls and your Agent Pluto." Téa's four fallen fairies rose onto the field. "Next, I reveal my Trap 'Final Attack Orders', which forces those monsters into attack mode." Téa bit her lip. The Shine Balls glowed a little brighter, and Pluto rose from its kneeling position. "I play 'Emergency Provisions', and send Final Attack Orders to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points." Téa hung her head. She knew enough about Yugi's deck to take a guess as to what was coming next.

"I play 'Double Spell', and discard my Level Up card to copy your Monster Reborn, reviving the monster I discarded with Card Destruction. Return, 'Dark Magician' (2500, 2100)." Yugi went to activate the second card he had down. "Téa…" he whispered. Téa raised her head, tears running down her face.

"Yugi…bring it on!" She crowed, pumping her fist. "Go for it!" Yugi grinned.

"Yeah. I reveal my final face down card 'Diffusion Wave Motion', and pay 1000 Life Points to have the Dark Magician attack every monster you have. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The purple Spellcaster and Mana shared a glance as the mage swung his staff, releasing a beam of black magic. The attack washed over the Mystical Shine Balls and Pluto, destroying them in an instant. The Dark Magician rose his staff to attack Mana. "Stop." Yugi whispered. The Dark Magician lowered his staff and turned to see Yugi shake his head. "Her monsters were in attack mode. You don't need to." Téa smiled as Mana's hologram disintegrated.

-Téa: 0000, Yugi: 900

Yugi turned off his Duel Disk and jogged up to meet Téa in front of the Millennium Puzzle. Téa fell to her knees and embraced the little duelist eagerly.

"You did great Téa." Yugi whispered. Téa nodded.

"You too." She replied.

"I told you. Yugi-boy always has a trick." Pegasus whispered to himself. A loud rumbling fill the cavern, and Yugi and Téa parted. The Eye of Anubis on the wall behind the Millennium Puzzle glowed white, and the wall parted, sliding apart. Téa stood upright as the doors to the spirit world creaked open. She gulped.

"So, uh…I guess that's my cue." He chuckled. Ishizu stepped up behind her.

"Because your body is living, it should act as an anchor of sorts to keep you alive and tethered to this world." She said. Téa whirled around.

"What?" She yelled. "It _should_? You mean you aren't sure?" Malik shook his head behind his sister.

"No, we aren't. But Téa, if it is truly your destiny to defeat Rochelle, then you will prevail." He said. Téa nodded and knelt down to hug Yugi again.

"If I don't come back…I want you to know…" She started.

"What say you tell me _when_ you come back." Yugi interrupted. Téa stood up and smiled.

"Deal." She said. She turned to stare at the white vortex. "If this is really my destiny…I have to do this." She whispered to herself. Téa walked forward to the wall and took a deep breath. She took several steps forward and vanished into the abyss. Behind her, the stone walls groaned and slid closed with a deep thud.

**To dispel any confusion over Mana, she can be Fusion Summoned by a Fusion of DMG with ANY Light monster. Hence why Téa has fused her with different monsters all the time.**

**1: For your Inuyasha fans, picture the Wind Scar/ Kaze-no-Kizu**

**Darker than Rochelle...more sinister than Yami Bakura...more powerful than Yugi...next chapter, Téa will face her newest and most powerful foe ever. A duelist who knows Téa better than she knows herself...**

**Téa's most deadly foe yet! Who is she, and can Téa defeat her?Next chapter, don't miss it!**


	9. Light Casts a Shadow

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**A question for anyone who has played any of the 'Max Payne' games: is it just me, or does this chapter sound like one of Max's dream sequences?**

Chapter 9

Light Casts a Shadow

Téa groaned and sat up.

"Wha…where am I?' She groaned, looking around. She was sitting in a lavish bedroom, sitting up on the bedspread. An open window looked out on the view below. Téa jumped up and ran to look out. And gasped. A vast island spanned before her, leading off into what should have been the ocean. But instead, purple clouds floated where the water would be. More purple clouds floated across the sky. But on the bright side, Tea recognized the island.

"Duelist Kingdom?" She muttered in disbelief. "I thought I had to undergo some sort of trial. So what am I doing here?" She climbed to her feet and looked around the room again. She reached for the closet door, and gasped as her hand struck wood when she reached for the knob. The knob was painted on. She tried to open the drawers on the nightstand. There was no luck.

"Okay, this place is definitely scoring a 9.0 on my really-creeped-out-o-meter." Téa said to herself. She reached for the door handle, and smiled when her hand met a real doorknob. She twisted and pulled the door open, stepping out into the hall. Sadly, things weren't much better out there. A long, long hallway stretched before her, into the distance. The walls were lined with paintings, each one of a stone Duel Monster, like the tablets they had seen in Yami's memory, during the battle against Zorc. Tea gulped.

"Okay. I was better off in the room." She said, turning around. A smooth wall met her. Téa ran her hands along the wall, her mouth hanging open. No trace of a door could be found.

"Teeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa…….." A voice called. Téa screamed and spun around. "Teeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa….." Téa shivered. She knew that voice, but she couldn't place the speaker.

"Yeah, what?" She called back.

"I'm waaaaaaaaitiiiiiiiiiiiiing." The voice trilled. Téa sighed. The only way to…well, anywhere, was the long hall before her. She bit her lip and started walking. The hall stretched on for what seemed like eternity. Téa stepped up her walk into a jog.

"Hurrrrrry uuuuuuuup." The voice commanded. Téa skidded to a halt.

"Hey, I just came here for some sort of trial, not to run down some never-ending hallway! So forget this!" Téa snapped. She turned around, stepped forward, and bumped into a door. Téa fell backwards, rubbing her bruised posterior. She glared and pulled open the door. The bedroom was on the other side. Téa shook her head and turned again. The hall was now only 10 feet long, and ended with another doorway. Téa looked around.

"Okaaaaay….really freaked out right now." She said, running to the door. She looked up. "Hey, if there's another hallway beyond here, I'm coming after you!" She warned the voice. Confident now, Téa yanked open the door. And for a change, found a room she knew. "Pegasus' dueling arena?" She muttered, remembering the place where Yugi, Joey, and Mai had dueled years ago.

"The final match up will now take place." Téa's head whipped around to stare at Pegasus himself, sitting in his usual place on the sidelines. But the business man was looking far different. He had on a red sweater with black jeans, and his hair pulled up into a ponytail. A golden eye patch covered his left eye **(1)**. "Will the challenger please take her place at the arena?" Téa pointed to herself, and Pegasus nodded. Téa stepped up the dueling platform and looked down at the deck waiting for her. She picked it up and flipped through it.

"Hey, it's my original deck." She cried. She hadn't used a majority of these cards since…well, since the real Duelist Kingdom.

"Go Téa, you can do it!" Téa put her old deck down and looked up at the balcony. Yugi, Tristan and Joey stood up there.

"Take them down Téa!" Tristan shouted.

"Yeah, dis nobody's got nothing on you!" Joey added. Téa smiled. Well, one nice, comforting thing about this place.

"Okay, so who am I dueling?" she asked Pegasus. Pegasus turned his head and looked up. Téa followed his gaze. Above the opposite dueling platform, in the rafters, stood a woman. She wore a black trenchcoat, black jeans with a black tube top. The woman's face was in shadow, but Téa knew that outfit.

"I see you up there Rochelle!" She shouted. "So come down here!" The woman laughed.

"You see me, huh?" She mocked. Téa's eyes widened as a chill raced down her spine. It was the same voice from the hall. And now that it was speaking normally, she knew whose voice it was. But…it couldn't possibly be her! The woman leapt into the air and fell, landing opposite Téa. Téa stepped back as the woman pulled out her deck and slammed it on the podium before her.

"No way…there's no way!" Téa shrieked. Opposite her, Téa Gardner sneered and drew her first five cards. Téa shook her head as her double crossed her arms. The clone was almost exactly like her. But…there was just some sense of…Téa didn't want to get dramatic, but there was a powerful sense of evil radiating off her.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into, challenging me." The other Téa laughed. "Too late to back out now!"

"Don't worry Téa, you're gonna win hands down! Take her to the cleaners!"  
Joey cheered. Téa gulped and stepped up.

"Yeah…I can beat m…_her._" Téa whispered. She looked up at the Téa opposite her. The hair was hers…the eyes were hers…that cocky smirk was _not _hers. This couldn't be real. That dark version of herself couldn't possibly actually exist.

"You can go first." Dark Téa offered. "You'll need all the help you can get." Téa nodded and drew her cards. Well, whatever was going on…might as well go along with it. Once this nasty copycat was dealt with, maybe then she could get on with the trial Ishizu had warned about.

"Not bad. I summon 'Fairy's Gift' (1400, 1000)!" She shouted, playing the card. A tiny winged forest sprite fluttered on Téa's field.

-Téa: 3000, Dark Téa: 2000-

"Not a bad move." Dark Téa admitted. "Fairy's Gift gives you a thousand Life Points when you play it." Téa blinked.

"It…does?" She asked. _"Oh right, we're using Duelist Kingdom rules."_

"Don't tell me you don't know your own cards!" Dark Téa scoffed. "My move. I summon 'Versago the Destroyer' (1100, 900)!" A multi-tentacled fiend appeared on the field. "Next. I activate 'Moonlight' **(2)**, to give all my monsters a 30 percent power bonus." A glowing white moon appeared over Dark Téa's field, sending a beam of light down onto her monster. And what's more, all your Fairies lose 30 percent of their power! Versago, destroy Fairy's Gift!" The fiend (1430, 1170) lashed out its tentacles and wrapped them around Téa's Fairy (980, 700). Fairy's Gift exploded in a flash of light.

-Téa: 2550, Dark Téa: 2000-

"Well I'm off to a great start." Téa muttered, drawing. "Okay, Duelist Kingdom rules, 30 percent power bonus…" Téa ran through her head and did some quick math. Nothing in her hand was strong enough to beat Versago yet. Even a 2000 point monster would lose 600 points if she played it. She needed a miracle. "I place a monster in defense and end my turn." She announced. Dark Téa smirked.

"Well if I can force you into the defense in a single turn, I expect beating you won't take long at all! Honestly, how did a pathetic loser like you get this far? You should have been tossed off the island long ago!" She laughed. Téa grimaced. She had never said such mean things in her life. And now she was hearing them from her own double. Directed at the real thing, no less! "I summon 'Tainted Wisdom' (1250, 800)." A pulsing brain appeared and grew more tentacles as the Moonlight increased its strength (1625, 1040). "Tainted Wisdom, attack!" The brain lashed out and struck Téa's monster, 'Tenderness' (700, 1400). The large red fairy screamed as the tentacles pierced it. Téa drew and smiled.

"Okay, time to make a comeback." She whispered. "I summon 'Dark Witch' (1800, 1700)." The angelic fairy flew onto the field, and twitched her tail as the Yami field (1260, 1190) took its toll.

"You idiot!" Dark Téa mocked. "With my field draining her strength, your witch is no where near the power of my monsters!"

"Maybe, but who said I was done yet?" Téa countered. "I activate 'Silver Bow and Arrow'!" Dark Witch grabbed a shining bow and arrow that appeared in mid air. "This gives my Dark Witch another 300 attack and defense points, enough to wipe out your monster! Dark Witch, attack and destroy Versago!" The witch aimed and fired a glowing bolt of energy from her new weapon, skewering Versago.

-Téa: 2550, Dark Téa: 1870-

"Alright, that does it. No more Ms. Nice Duelist." Dark Téa growled. "I summon 'Ancient Brain' (1000, 700)." A fiend in a cloak appeared, a large horn extending from the creature's exposed brain. "And next I play 'Polymerization', and fuse my Ancient Brain with Tainted Wisdom, to create the all-powerful 'Skull Knight' (2650, 2250)!" Téa gasped as the warrior appeared on the field, grasping a sword and shield made out of bone. "Skull, crush her pathetic witch with Skeleton Sword!" The knight (3445, 2925) slashed and flung its sword at Téa. Téa fell backwards as the sword sliced into Dark Witch. "And take out a huge chunk of her Life Points while you're at it!" Dark Téa laughed.

-Téa: 665, Dark Téa: 1870-

Téa coughed and climbed to her feet. This was not fun. Not only was she in the weirdest place she had ever seen, but this evil version of herself was crushing her with a deck of Fiends.

"I'll set this card and end my turn." Dark Téa said.

"I set a monster in defense and end my turn." She said.

"Pitiful. You know you have nothing that can beat me." Dark Téa sneered. "My Skull Knight has more power now than a Blue Eyes White Dragon! You'll never stop him!" Dark Téa drew, and smiled. "And now, for my next trick, I play my face-down card 'Curse of Fiend'. This card reverses whatever positions our monsters are in. So now, my Skull Knight switches to defense, and your monster switches to attack!" Téa gasped as 'Shining Friendship' (1300, 1100) flipped up, and wobbled as Moonlight took effect (910, 770).

"Next, 'Dark King of the Abyss' (1200, 900). Absorb my field and grow stronger!" The Fiend chuckled darkly as its power intensified (1560, 1170). "Attack!" The King lashed out a claw and sliced apart Shining Friendship.

-Téa: 15, Dark Téa: 1870-

"You are without a doubt, the worst duelist I've ever seen!" Dark Téa chortled, doubling over in her laughter. "You're up against the strongest monster in my deck, and you've only got 15 Life Points left! 15 measly little Life Points. Weak, useless, and ultimately futile, just like you and those pathetic Fairies. Just surrender now." Téa groaned.

"You can do it Téa! Life Points don't matter in the end, just remember the Heart of the Cards!" Yugi yelled. Téa smiled. No. Even if she only had a handful of points, she was not going to lie down and surrender. Especially not in front of her friends. Téa reached for her deck.

"Yeah, send that Fairy-loving freak packing!" Joey yelled. Téa started to draw, and froze. Fairy-loving…freak? Joey has just said…she looked up to see the three looking down at Dark Téa. Dark Téa batted her eyelashes up at them.

"Don't you worry Yugi, this duel is in the bag!" Dark Téa said, blowing Yugi a kiss. Yugi blushed and looked away, grinning sheepishly. Téa's jaw dropped as her blood turned to ice. Her three best friends…even Yugi, who she had known her entire life…they weren't rooting for her…they were rooting for…_her_.

**1: A reference to how Pegasus/Sol Chevalsky looks in the GBA game 'Reshef of Destruction'. Kinda like Pegasus crossed with Duke Devlin.**

**2: Actually, the card is called Yami. But hey, under the circumstances, how am I supposed to have the duelists play a card named after a character? It would just be weird.**


	10. Mirror Mirror

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**I dunno about you, but this duel has been my fav to write so far. I'm not sure how the Rochelle/Téa Round 4 climax will work out, but if I can make it like this one, it'll be a doozy.**

Chapter 10

Mirror Mirror

"Well?" Dark Téa sneered, turning her attention back Téa. "Unless you want to see Skull Knight's blade up close and personal, I'd summon a monster." Téa was shaking. This was impossible.

"You…" She whimpered. "You're disgusting!" She yelled. "You're not me, and my friends would never root for someone like you! You're just some sort of twisted, evil clone!"

"Are you sure?" Dark Téa shot back, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm Téa, you're some goody-goody two-shoes clone of me, ever think of that? Maybe I'm the real thing, and _you're _the fake."

"You're lying!" Téa cried out.

"Am I? Prove me wrong!" Dark Téa challenged. "Go ahead little girl, prove to me right here and now that I don't exist."

"I'll prove it by beating you." Téa growled. "I don't know what you are or what this place is, but I know that it isn't real. So quit trying to mess to my head! I'll set one card face-down, and a monster in defense."

"Excellent. My move. And time to enhance my lovely Skull Knight with the Magic card 'Sword of Dark Destruction'!" Skull Knight's sword glowed and turned dark purple, crackling with power. "Now Skull Knight, crush her defense!" Skull Knight (3845, 2725) charged and sliced Téa's 'Orion the Battle King' (1800, 1500) into pieces. "Set 'em up, and I'll slice 'em into itty bitty pieces!" Dark Téa laughed. "Your turn. Please, throw down another lame-ass Fairy for my Skull Knight to frappe." Téa drew.

"Ah man…I can't use any of these cards." She whispered. She could only defend for so long. Sooner of later, she'd run out of monsters. And while that Dark King of the Abyss was weak enough to attack, she'd still be wide open for Skull Knight's attack. "I'll set a monster in defense." She said.

"See? A rule of thumb, little one." Dark Téa said, drawing. "No copy is as good as the original. So again, if I'm better than you, who's the copy here?"

"I'm not falling for that!" Téa yelled.

"Falling for what, the truth? I'm the real Téa here, I'm not sure what you are." Dark Téa sneered. "Just admit defeat already, you know you can't win. And now, my next card 'Darkness Approaches'!" A cloud of black mist spewed out from behind Dark Téa. Téa looked around as the mist covered the arena, blocking Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Pegasus from view. Téa shivered. This place had Shadow Realm written all over it.

"As long as this card remains in play, all of my monsters are covered in an impenetrable cloak of night." Dark Téa laughed, covered in shadow. "This powerful night can only be penetrated by a few key cards, and I'm sure you have none of them in your lame deck! Face it, _I'm_ the real Téa, the Téa of Darkness! You're just a Light clone! You're the Light to my Shadow, a mirror image!" Téa gasped. Mirror…

"Wait a minute…" She whispered. "That's it!" She shouted triumphantly. She pointed at Dark Téa. "I _know_ you're not real now, and I can prove it!"

"Oh? Then go right ahead!" Dark Téa offered. Téa took off one of her bracelets and chucked it at Dark Téa. Just as it crossed to her side of the field, it hit something and bounced. Téa grinned as an invisible barrier rippled across the field. Running between her and Dark Téa…was a giant mirror!

"Pegasus told me all about the Legendary Demons, and how no one with darkness in their hearts can use them properly! And the same goes for the God cards." Téa explained. "_This_ is the trial Ishizu warned me about! You're just my reflection, a mirror image of my own darkness! You _are_ me! You're my own shadow!" Dark Téa stifled her laughter for a moment, then let it out.

"What do you know, you aren't as dumb as you act!" Dark Téa chuckled.

"You're my own inner darkness, which I have to crush to prove I'm not ruled by evil, and that I can use the God cards." Téa said, sure of it now.

"Well well, ya got me." Dark Téa admitted, holding up her hands. "But try to see it from my point of view, Téa. You're a good person, but when you get right down to it, everyone has even the tiniest touch of darkness buried inside of them. And that's where people like _me_ are born. And I'm afraid there's much more to this duel than just proving you can use the Gods cards."

"What?" Téa asked.

"You've kept me cooped up inside your heart for years, and now that you've let me out, I'm not going to just lie down and go to sleep again! My darkness will consume you! You'll be sealed inside, while the _real_ you is finally free to live. Dark Téa will be the lone Téa!" Dark Téa laughed.

"Get a life, you psycho." Téa snapped.

"Once I crush you and overwhelm your heart in darkness, I _will_ have a life; yours! As for my sanity, blame yourself. You said it yourself, I'm just your reflection." Dark Téa pointed out. "Now then, back to the duel. I summon 'Claw Reacher' (1000, 700)." The cloaked Fiend stretched its long arms as the Moonlight powered it up (1300, 910). "Skull Knight, attack with Skeleton Sword!" The sword sliced through the air, cutting into Téa's monster. 'Skelengel' (900, 400) vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Skelengel's effect lets me draw another card." Téa said.

"Big deal." Dark Téa groaned, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, just give up. Look, you've always been persistent, but that's not always a good thing ya know. You've only got 15 Life Points. Why bother?"

"It's human nature." Téa said, shaking her head. "I won't lie. I may not win, that's a real chance. But there is a slim chance that I'll win, and that's all I need. The hope for that once little chance."

"Hope." Dark Téa sneered. "What a pathetic delusion. There is no hope."

"There's always hope if you believe, and I do." Téa countered. She lowered her head and placed a hand over her heart. "I won't lie to you, I'm scared. I'm scared I'll lose, and lose my body to you. I'm scared I'll win, but I'll lose to Rochelle. I'm scared because I'm all alone here, and there's no one to help me. But being scared doesn't mean giving into the fear. It's alright to be scared, everyone is. But what matters is that you have courage and go on in spite of that. I know Yugi and my friends aren't here, but if they were, I know they'd want me to win. Joey would be laughing at you every time I made a good move, Tristan would be cheering me on to do my best, and Yugi would tell me to believe in myself, and in my cards."

"Oh shut up, I'm gagging here!" Dark Téa yelled.

"I'm not even half done! You may control the darkness, but I have the power of light on my side, and that's a power you'll never understand!" Téa drew.

"And now, this is finished. I summon the monster that will bring you down. Come forth 'Dark Magician Girl' (2000, 1700)!" The blonde mage rose onto the field.

"What?" Dark Téa shrieked. "Your deck doesn't have that card!"

"Well it appears that you're wrong." Téa said. "Now I play 'Spell of Sanctity', so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Téa drew her cards.

"Have you forgotten about my Darkness Approaches?" Dark Téa asked. "It keeps my Field Spell on my monsters only, and prevents you from attacking them. Even if your mage was powerful enough to take down my monster- which she isn't- she can't attack anyway!"

"Not yet." Téa said with a smile. "But I've drawn the card to change that. I've seen duelists like you who hide the shadows, and you're all the same- powerful in darkness, cowards in light! Now I play my final card 'Shining Soul Sword'!"

"Shining Soul Sword?" Dark Téa gasped.

"Now for every LIGHT monster I remove from play in my hand, my Dark Magician Girl will absorb its power. Then once I end my turn, I'll take damage equal to her attack." Téa explained.

"Oh please, you're killing yourself now!" Dark Téa said.

"Maybe, but before that happens, my Dark Magician Girl will absorb the power of all the monsters I remove. And in case you've forgotten, I have a face-down card." Téa reminded her.

"Huh?" Dark Téa cried, blinking.

"Activate 'Beckoning Light'!" Téa commanded. "First, I have to discard my hand. Then I can return a LIGHT monster in my Graveyard to my hand for every card I discarded. And I'm discarding _five_ cards." Dark Téa gasped as Téa retrieved 5 monsters. "Now then, go Shining Soul Sword! First, I remove Fairy's Gift (1400). Next, my Dark Witch (1800). Followed by Orion the Battle King (1800), Shining Friendship (1300), and Tenderness (700)!" A sword appeared hovering above Dark Magician Girl. "And now Dark Magician Girl, grab the Shining Soul Sword, and illuminate her field!" The second Dark Magician Girl grabbed the sword, it burst into an array of blinding light. Dark Téa screamed and spun around, covering her eyes as the light blinded her. "And now that your darkness is gone, I can attack with Dark Magician Girl. And thanks to Shining Soul Sword, she's absorbed the power of every removed Fairy!" Dark Magician Girl (9000, 1700) twirled the sword. Dark Téa spun around, shielding her eyes from the light of the weapon.

"It still doesn't matter!" She yelled. "Even if you beat me, you STILL can't destroy me! The darkness in your heart will endure, it will never die! You'll never be rid of me forever! The darkness will always endure!" Téa smirked.

"Well somehow I'll find the strength to live with that." She replied. "In the meantime, I plan to shatter you, and rend your darkness!" Téa flung back her hand and pointed at Dark Téa. "It's time to show you the power of Light!" As Téa said those words, a faint golden glow came from her forehead. Dark Téa gasped and stepped back as the Eye of Anubis glowed on Téa's forehead.

"No…it can't be!" She cried. Téa narrowed her eyes.

"Dark Magician Girl, Shining Soul Sword! Destroy her monsters and bring an end to her darkness!" Dark Magician Girl swung the shining sword, sending a wave of energy across the field. Dare Téa screamed in horror as all of her monsters were swept away in the white-hot beam of energy, before it hit her, slicing a glowing slash across her waist. Dark Téalooked down at the slash in horror. Her body began to crack, white light shining from the cracks. She doubled over and clutched her arms as she began, to shake. The light shining from within her body glowed even brighter. Finally, she threw back her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With a final scream, Dark Téa exploded in a burst of white light. The mirror on the field cracked and shattered, falling away to reveal a normal mirror, reflecting normal Téa. Téa smiled.

"I win." She whispered.

"Indeed you have." Her reflection replied, bowing. Téa jumped.

"Ah! Not again!" She cried. Her reflection shook her head as the cloud around them began to swirl around.

"No, Téa. I am not your dark side." She said, walking through the arena to Téa. As she approached the giant mirror, she walked clean through it. As she did so, her blue T-shirt and shorts transformed into a long, flowing gown weaved from light blue silk. Her light brown hair grew down to her middle back. Golden gauntlets appeared on her shoulders, and 3 thin gold chains wound around her neck. The arena and the darkness dissolved into a large, dark room. The ceiling stretched up impossibly high, the walls lined with carvings of Duel Monsters.

"I remember you!" Téa cried, recalling her first duel with Rochelle. "You're Teana, right?" Teana nodded.

"I am, and I have been waiting for you Téa." Teana held her arms out to the side. "The time has come for you, just as it did for Yugi long ago. Now it is time for you to face your destiny."


	11. The Age Old Battle

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 11

The Age-Old Battle

"I'm assuming you have a few questions for me, don't you?" Teana asked with a hint of a smile. Téa nodded.

"Yeah. What's going on with you? Who are you?" Teana chuckled, then her expression turned serious.

"I was 5000 years ago. Zorc the Dark One had ravaged the land, destroyed the peoples of Egypt, and brought ruin to the land. When the Pharaoh Yami was forced to seal himself inside the Millennium Puzzle with Zorc, he appointed a new Pharaoh. That Pharaoh was his cousin Seth. And a new High Priest was needed in Seth's steed. Or rather, a new High Priest_ess_."

"You." Téa reasoned.

"Yes. I was appointed to the head of the Temple, safeguarding all the Kaa we had captured from the dark hearts of the people." Teana looked up at the endless walls of carvings. "But there would soon arise a second darkness, just as great as the first. And it arrived in the form of the thief Barakhan** (1)**. I believe you would know him best as an ancient spirit who frequently took control of your friend Bakura."

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Téa asked.

"Barakhan was enraged that his plan to call forth Zorc had been foiled. When he escaped, he plotted to destroy us without the dark god. And that is where…_she_, came in."

"She?" Téa asked. Teana hung her head.

"A young woman from the village became a servant girl at the palace. She had witnessed the powers of the Kaa used to combat Zorc, and wished herself power equal to that of myself or Seth. She was particularly jealous of me. As High Priestess, I had access to many powerful Kaa. Her jealousy grew in intensity as she watched Seth and I train, and eventually, it affected her Kaa. Her Kaa transformed into a creature of absolute evil, that would eventually become known as the Dark Necrofear. This woman was named Roslyn." Téa gasped.

"Roslyn?" She whispered, making the subtle connection. "Oh my god…"

"Roslyn's lust for power made her a perfect target for Barakhan, who had devised an equally devious plan to destroy the kingdom. It involved the powers of his Kaa, Diabound. Diabound had previously fought and defeated all the Egyptian God monsters, and absorbed their power. This power was growing inside of Diabound, into something sinister. The Gods were having their power twisted by Barakhan's dark soul."

"The Legendary Demons were born from that dark union." Teana growled, looking up. "However, his status as an outlaw known throughout Egypt, Barakhan was a hunted man, and could never hope to get near myself or Seth. That is where Roslyn came in. He gave the Kaa of the Legendary Demons to her, and she used them to attack me. I managed to wrestle control of them from her, and Roslyn was forever scorned by Seth and the court. She was imprisoned for a time, but upon her release, she resumed our rivalry."

"Roslyn used the powers of her Kaa, the Dark Necrofear, to turn Raviel against me. In the end, Uria and Hamon combined were barely a match for Raviel. All of them were destroyed. Roslyn was to be put to death, but she fled the kingdom, in the company of Barakhan." Teana smiled slightly.

"That age-old battle is playing out again. Just as Roslyn and I fought for the Demons so long ago, now so do Rochelle and you." Téa held up her hands.

"Hold on here." She said. "So…Rochelle is this Roslyn's reincarnation?"

"Yes, just like Yugi was Yami's." Teana replied

"So if the battle between you and Roslyn is happening again…and Rochelle is Roslyn's reincarnation…then that would make me…" Téa's eyes widened. Teana shrugged innocently and held up her hands.

"Cosmic, huh?" She asked with a smile. Téa rubbed her temples.

"Okay, this is getting way over me head. Can we just rewind time 3 days to before I dueled Kaiba, and avoid all this?"

"Destiny cannot be avoided Téa." Teana said, shaking her head. "Just as Yugi, Bakura and Seto were destined to clash once again, so too were you and Rochelle. It cannot be changed."

"Check, no rewind." Téa muttered. "So…what now?"

"Though she lies dormant, I fear Rochelle's soul still hides Roslyn's spirit deep inside her." Teana murmured. "And her actions are placing all of us in grave danger. Ever duel she wins using the Demons gives them more and more energy. If they were to become truly powerful, they may yet break the barrier and become real. Or worse, Roslyn might awaken again. If Rochelle keeps the Demons, she will surely doom herself, and others."

"Yeah, I remember that part. That's why I'm here. Pegasus says only the Egyptian God cards can defeat the Legendary Demons."

"And he is correct." Teana said. "And now Téa, you must wield them to stop the Demons."

"WHA!" Téa shrieked. "I have to use the God cards?"

"Well…yeah." Teana said, confused.

"Okay, I'm checking out here. Call Yugi, he has experience dealing with power-obsessed psychos. I can't do this by myself!" Téa protested.

"I agree, but who said you would take this task alone?" Teana asked, stepping forward. She reached up and placed two fingers on Téa's forehead. Téa gasped as the Eye of Anubis glowed on Teana's forehead. "Téa, I once safeguarded and sealed the Demons. And if I must, I shall do it again. With you." Teana lowered her hand and picked up Téa's handed, clasping them in her own. "Together, we shall bring down Rochelle and Roslyn once again!" A soft glowed spread throughout Téa's body. Téa closed her eyes and let out a breath as Teana dissolved into a soft light. "Come." Teana said, her voice echoing. "The time has come."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, let me get dis straight." Joey said. The gang was riding across the desert back towards Cairo to head back to Domino. This time, they had an extra passenger. Luckily, she didn't take up much room.

This is so weird. Téa muttered inside her head.

I am only using your body so I may commute with your friend. Teana defended, the Eye of Anubis glowing on her forehead. Téa had discovered on the way back that Teana wasn't kidding when she had said they would battle Rochelle together. It was super-freaky sitting- so to speak- inside your own head while someone else controlled your body. Téa wondered how had Yugi dealt with it when Yami had been around.

"So, you're an ancient Priestess who was supposed ta guard the Legendary Demons." Joey started. "And Rochelle is the reincarnation of an old rival who wanted control of them."

"That's correct. After 5000 years, our battle plays out once again." Teana confirmed. Joey thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nope, I'm still confused." He said. Teana giggled.

"You're quite funny. Joey is it?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's good for laugh." Tristan agreed. "Just wait until he starts acting stupid."

"Wha? Whadda ya mean acting stupid?" Joey demanded.

"I mean that there." Tristan pointed out. Yugi looked up at Teana.

"Is Téa still there?" He asked. Teana looked down at him and nodded.

"She is here, and she is safe, Yugi. She is merely unaccustomed to the idea of sharing a body with another."

"So she can still hear me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but she cannot reply." Teana explained. Yugi nodded.

"Téa…do you really think you can handle the God cards?" He asked. Teana and Téa both looked down at her Duel Disk. Teana had made good on her word, and assured Téa that somewhere in her deck, the God Cards slept. However, she had requested that Téa only use them against Rochelle, and Téa had agreed. The God Cards were too powerful to be used frivolously.

"She is unsure." Teana said, translating Téa's feelings and thoughts. "But despite her hesitation, I am sure she can control them. She has power Yugi, even if she sometimes seems to think otherwise."

"She does." Pegasus confirmed. "Although I would prefer it is the risk was not needed altogether, I am sure Téa has the heart to use the Gods properly."

"Good. I don't want her to use them and get hurt." Yugi explained, his voice full of concern. Teana smiled. "Can…can you put Téa back in control?" Yugi asked. Teana nodded.

"As you wish…" She murmured. The Eye of Anubis vanished from Teana's forehead.

"Téa?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Téa replied.

"I was just wondering…what was the trial you had to go through to earn the God cards?" Téa closed her eyes. Dark Téa…was that sinister witch _really_ the embodiment of her own dark side? Was that just some trick created by an other-worldly power? Or was Dark Téa telling the truth…did Téa really have a dark side, hidden inside her? Was that _thing_ really an alternate part of her? Deep down, was she really just like Dark Téa?

"Téa?" Yugi asked.

"I saw something, Yugi." Téa said, opening her eyes. "You know, we don't always have to be the people we are. A few different choices here and there in our lives…we could be completely different people."

"Huh?" Yugi asked, confused. "What do you mean?" Téa hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I mean…I'm glad I turned out the way I have…given the alternative." Téa let the matter rest, although Yugi was still staring at her. It was probably just her imagination, but as the truck drove through the desert, Téa could have sworn she heard Dark Téa cackle.

**1: Thief King Bakura. They never actually say his name. True, people call him Bakura, but then, people also use Yugi when they talk to Yami. So…yeah, I use the AWESOME AUTHOR POWER (lightning crackles in the background, ground shakes, thunder roars) to give him a name.**

**My next story…is a big one!**

**Legend of the Dragon Lord**

**A Mega-Crossover of Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh and Inuyasha, in that order.**

**1000 years ago, a powerful sorcerer known as the Dragon Lord nearly conquered the world. However, a brave warrior of unknown name sealed him away. The Dragon Lord's soul was sealed in a red gemstone, and his powers in a green jade amulet, both a half of an amulet the Dragon Lord wore. According to myth, if the two parts should be reunited, the Dragon Lord would be reborn. The two parts were scattered across the world, and this is how they should have remained, forever out of the other's reach. Unfortunately, fate has other ideas…**


	12. Clash of Champions

AnZuOh, Queen of Games 

Chapter 12 

Clash of Champions 

Téa tossed on her sleeveless, light-blue shirt. She put on a white leather jacket and clipped her white miniskirt into place. She shook her hair out from the bun she had wrapped it in for her shower, and slipped on her Duel Disk. Téa picked up her dueling deck and slipped it in the disk.

"Ready Teana?" Téa asked aloud.

-I was reincarnated ready.- Teana joked. Téa nodded and walked down the stairs. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were waiting. It was a few hours after their plane back from Egypt had landed. Téa knew it was late afternoon, but she was ready to duel, and duel now.

"I checked it out. Rochelle is still at KaibaLand." Tristan informed her. Téa nodded.

"Right. You ready to go?" She asked.

"You mean ready to stomp the psycho of the week with some freaky-cool cards?" Joey said. "It'll be just like old times!" Téa smiled.

"You got it. Let's go." She said pulling open the door. The gang had walked onto the sidewalk when a limo pulled up in front of the house. The back door opened, and Seto Kaiba stepped in front of them.

"You." He said quietly, looking Téa in the eye. "You're headed to KaibaLand." He said.

"Yeah, Rochelle is there." Téa replied. What was Kaiba doing?

"I got your message. You have the God cards?" Kaiba asked. Téa nodded. "Hm…hop in." Kaiba said, sitting back down in the limo. Téa gave him an odd look. "Or, if you'd prefer to walk." Kaiba said. Téa nodded and climbed in the seat opposite him.

"Hey, limo ride!" Joey cheered as Yugi and Tristan climbed in. Joey followed them.

"Sorry Joey, no room." Yugi said, gesturing to the full seat across from Kaiba. Joey groaned and reluctantly sat next to Kaiba, shuffling as far away from him as he could. Kaiba closed the door, and the limo started down the street.

"You know." Kaiba muttered, looking at Téa. "When I said 'hop in', I meant you, not them." Téa rolled her eyes.

"You are so mean Kaiba!" Joey complained, putting a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, loosen up! Be a pal for once!"

"The next time that hand touches me, I break it." Kaiba growled, glaring at Joey. Joey pulled back his hand.

"Yeesh, touchy touchy."

"So I suppose you're here to make sure I give you your rematch?" Téa asked.

"The idea has crossed my mind." Kaiba said quietly. Téa looked at him closely. An odd look had come into his eyes when she had mentioned his rematch. It almost looked…nostalgic. Which was totally unlike the Kaiba she knew. Téa let the matter rest as the five sped towards KaibaLand, and Rochelle.

- - - - - - - - - -

"We're here. Out." Kaiba muttered, stepping out. Téa and the gang followed him.

"Rochelle is in the arena over there, Dueling Stage 3." Tristan said, pointing. Téa nodded and jogged towards the arena.

"Right. Rochelle, you're going…" Téa was cut off as two figures jumped in front of her, surprising her and knocking her to the ground. "Hey!" Téa cried angrily. The two figures both wore long cloaks with hoods. One of them wore a red cloak, the other a blue cloak.

"You seek a duel with our mistress?" the red cloak asked. The voice was male.

"If you do, we cannot let you pass." Said the blue cloak in a female voice.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, as the gang stepped up behind Téa.

"They are my pupils." The gang turned to see a young boy standing behind them. The boy chuckled and pushed his glasses up. "If you are here to duel Ms. Harris, I am afraid that cannot happen. You see, we give our skills to talented duelists, and Ms. Harris is our newest client. Consider us a grate, through which only those who can defeat us can pass."

"So I have to duel all three of you?" Téa asked, reaching to turn on her Duel Disk.

"You will me, yes. Provided you can defeat my pupils in a two-on-one match." The boy explained.

"Two on one?" Téa said.

"Count me in as a team mate, and you've got a deal." Yugi said. The boy looked at him.

"Ah, Yugi Muto…how foolish of me, I should have known a duelist of Téa's caliber would have some connection to you. Very well, you may tag. But tag or not, you will still lose. Few beat my pupils. We have been here all day, and no one has defeated us." The boy stepped off to the sidelines as the cloaked figures backed up, turning on their Duel Disks.

-We have to overcome them to find Rochelle.- Teana said. Téa nodded.

"Right." She said. The boy nodded to the duelists in the cloaks.

"Destroy them." He ordered. The two nodded as Yugi drew his first card.

"I'll start off with one card face-down, and I summon 'Silent Swordsman Lv3' (1000, 1000). That's all for now." The red cloak nodded.

"Very well. Your destruction begins. I summon 'UFO Turtle' (1400, 1200) in attack mode. I also place a card facedown. Now it is her turn." He said, lowering his Duel Disk.

"I know." Téa said, drawing. "I'll summon 'Thunder Nyan Nyan' (1900, 900), and play a card facedown. That's all for now."

"Good." The blue cloak said. "I summon 'Mother Grizzly'(1400, 1000). Mother Grizzly, attack the UFO Turtle!" The large bear roared and stomped across the field to ram a giant paw into the metal shell of the turtle. The shell exploded, destroying both mother.

"What's she doin'?" Joey asked. "She just attacked her teammate's monster!" The boy just chuckled.

"When UFO Turtle is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon any FIRE monster from my deck with 1500 points. And I summon 'Solar Flare Dragon' (1500, 1000)." A long dragon flew overhead, flames running along its body.

"And I also am able to Special Summon a monster, by the effect of Mother Grizzly." Said the blue cloak. "So I play 'Amphibious Bugroth MK3' (1500, 1300)." Yugi frowned.

_"Something seems familiar about this…" _He thought. Both of them had comebacks ready right off the bat.

"I set one card and end my turn." Blue cloak said. Yugi drew.

"I evolve my monster into 'Silent Swordsman Lv5' (2300, 1000). Next, I set a monster in defense mode. Silent Swordsman, attack Solar Flare Dragon!" The warrior raised his sword and charged down the battle field.

"Activate Trap." The red cloak said, pushing a button on his Duel Disk. Green lines of energy shot up from the field, wrapping around the Silent Swordsman. His sword clanged to the ground as the warrior was pulled down.

"What was that?" Téa asked.

"The attack triggered the Trap card 'Gravity Bind', which creates a force so powerful, no monster with 4 or more stars can attack." The blue cloak explained, giggling. "Too bad."

"Maybe, but that Trap card effects your monsters too!" Yugi pointed out. Red cloak nodded and drew.

"Perhaps. But there are ways around such trivial things like a lone Trap. I remove UFO Turtle from play to play 'Inferno' (1100, 1900) in defense mode." A plume of flame shot onto the field, dispersing into a giant flame with glowing red eyes. "And I end my turn by activating Solar Flare Dragon's special ability." The red dragon roared and fired a jet of flame at Téa. Téa screamed and fell backwards.

"Téa!" Yugi shouted.

-Téa: 7500, Yugi: 8000, Red Cloak: 8000, Blue Cloak: 8000-

"Every time I end my turn, my dragon automatically drains 500 Life Points from you." The red cloak explained. "Like I said, my Trap means nothing to me, as I can simply wait until my monster burns away your points like wood." Téa drew.

"Maybe, but that Trap won't be around forever!" She countered. "I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon', to destroy your Trap!" A large whirlwind flew out from Téa's Duel Disk. The tornado whirled forward, and suddenly, reversed course! Téa gasped as the typhoon wrapped around Yugi's Silent Swordsman, flinging it into the air, where it exploded.

-Téa: 7500, Yugi: 5700, Red Cloak: 8000, Blue Cloak: 8000-

"All I have to do is discard a card, and my Trap 'Judgement of Anubis' will cancel out that pathetic Spell." Called the blue cloak. "It also lets me destroy any monster on the field, and inflict that monster's attack as damage to the owner's Life Points." Téa growled.

"Then I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." She said. Blue cloak chuckled.

"Good, very good. Then I play the Spell card 'A Legendary Ocean'." A large blue tidal wave erupted from her Disk, covering the field. "Next, I summon 'Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness'. (2100, 1200) " A large whale popped up from the blue waves, several metal artillery cannons and missile-launchers on its back.

"Hold on!" Yugi yelled. "That's a 5-Star monster, so you need a sacrifice to summon it!"

"Normally." Blue cloak said. "But my Field card reduces the level of all WATER monsters by 1, all while increasing their stats by 200. And with that in mind, my Amphibious Bugroth is now a 3-Star monster, allowing it to slip under my partner's Gravity Bind. Bugroth, attack Téa's Life Points directly!" The mechanical monster (1700, 1500) fired its twin rockets and dove underwater. It jetted behind Téa and unleashed a barrage of rockets at her.

-Téa: 5800, Yugi: 5700, Red Cloak: 8000, Blue Cloak: 8000

"I addition to the power bonus it gives, my Field also counts as 'Umi'. And as long as the field is covered in the waves of my ocean, my Amphibious Bugroth can attack directly. I'll end my turn there." Yugi narrowed his eyes.

_"Gravity Bind, A __Legendary_ _Ocean__…normally those cards would mean a disadvantage for a teammate. Those two have always had a perfect counter. But they haven't talked to each other once. So either they're just getting lucky, or…" _Yugi gasped as he figured out where he had seen these decks before.

"Or they know each other's strategies so well they don't _need_ to talk to strategize!" Yugi yelled. "Téa, we've gotta be careful!"

"Huh? Why Yugi?" Téa asked, looking at her friend.

"Because I think I know who these two are." Yugi said. The two cloaked duelists laughed.

"So you figured us out? It's about time!" The red cloak chortled.

"But it's too little too late, we'll still win!" The blue cloak chuckled. The two reached up and flung their cloaks into the air.

The boy wearing the red cloak was clothed in a red T-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. He also had on a pair of flaming red shorts. His hair was bright red and down to his middle-back. Under the blue cloak was a stunning beautiful young girl, wearing a blue kimono wrapped tightly around herself, her silky blue hair falling to her waist.

"We may be unmasked." The boy sneered, his brown eyes sparking.

"But in the end, victory will be ours nonetheless!" The girl finished, winking a blue eye.

"I knew it." Yugi muttered.

"Who are they?" Téa asked. Yugi looked up at her.

"Yumiko Hurricai and Erek Blaaze." He said. "Recently ranked the Number 1 tag-duelists in Japan."

**If there are any fanartists out there, could I request a pic of Tea's new outfit?**


	13. Fire and Ice

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**I realize that, right now, Yugi and Téa are doing lousy. But then, considering how their last 2 pairs of opponents fared, isn't it a nice change of pace for our heroes to duel competent opponents?**

**On a note, Erek's deck is a tribute to a friend of mine. He too uses a Fire deck that relies on removing cards from play, combined with Burn and Lockdown strategies. Almost all the cards Erek has used have been in my friend's deck at some point.**

Chapter 13

Fire and Ice

"Tag-duelist champs? Dat's not fair!" Joey protested.

"I beg to differ, my young and idiotic friend. They took the challenge of their own free will." The boy chuckled.

"Young? You're only my age!" Joey replied.

"Champions we are, and winners we shall be." Erek declared.

"My dear partner speaks the truth. Now Muto, make your move." Yumiko ordered. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"I will. I play 'Swords of Revealing Light', and summon 'Chaos Blader Lv4' (0000, 0000). I'll set a card and end my turn." Yugi's newest monster, a tiny little man in oversized red robes, kneeled on the field, a tiny black dagger in his hand.

"Chaos Blader?" Erek scoffed. "Pitiful. I play 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' (500, 1500). My new monster gains an extra 1000 attack points for all FIRE monsters. And I count 2, boosting him to 2500 points."

"Yugi's swords still prevent him from attacking." Téa reminded Erek.

"Silly girl, we know that." Yumiko muttered.

"We do. Ultimate Baseball Kid, activate your Special Ability! By Tributing other FIRE monsters, my monster can hit them straight at your Life Points!" Ultimate Baseball Kid drew back its bat and hopped behind Inferno, twisting back its baseball cap. "Batter up!" Erek yelled. The monster swung, and Inferno flew forward, slamming into Yugi.

"I could also swing my Solar Flare Dragon…" Erek mused. "But he'll do damage without being launched. So I'll end my turn by having him wipe out more of Téa's Life Points." Another fireball hit Téa, causing her to cringe as she drew.

-Téa: 5300, Yugi: 5200, Erek: 8000, Yumiko: 8000-

"Isn't this marvelous?" The boy laughed. "The King and Queen of Games can do nothing but wait while my pupils slowly but surely drain their Life Points."

"Yugi and Téa will kick da snot outta your pupils!" Joey snapped.

"Darn right Joey!" Téa yelled. "I summon 'The Agent of Creation- Venus' (1600, 0000), and end my turn."

"Good. But then, there's not much else you can do, is there?" Yumiko said. "I play 'Javelin Spike Jellyfish' (1000, 1000)." A large pink squid appeared in front of her, a giant metal point emerging from its head. "And my new creature has a dual use." Yumiko explained. "He doubles as ammo for my Ocra's many, many weapons!" The squid jumped up onto the back of Yumiko's whale, and lodged itself into a cannon. "I offer my monster as Tribute to blast it directly at Téa's Life Points!" The cannon fired, and the squid jetted across the field, slamming into Téa.

-Téa: 4300, Yugi: 5200, Erek: 8000, Yumiko: 8000-

"They've blasted away half our points, and they haven't taken a scratch." Téa growled. Yugi nodded and drew.

"Maybe, but I have a plan." He said. "I summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv4' (1600, 1000). And next I activate 'Share the Pain'. This forces me to offer my Horus as Tribute, but then I can force Yumiko to Tribute one of her monsters." Yumiko pouted.

"Aw…that's mean. How dare you treat a lady so harshly." She muttered. "Okay, I'll give up my Bugroth." The machine beeped and exploded.

"Right. I end my turn." Yugi said with a slight smile. _"That's 3. I just need two more…" _he thought.

"I draw, and summon 'Blazing Impachi' (1800, 0000)." A large flaming tree appeared on Erek's field, the number '13' blazing on its chest. "And I'll tribute my Impachi to blast away 500 of Yugi's points." The flaming tree was hit forward, and Yugi fell back from the blast. "I'll set a card, and do 500 more damage to you by ending my turn with Solar Flare Dragon." Erek finished.

-Téa: 4300, Yugi: 4200, Erek: 8000, Yumiko: 8000

"My move." Téa said. I sacrifice Venus to summon 'Airknight Parshath' (1900, 1400)." A large, winged centaur flapped onto Téa's field, holding a glowing bow and arrow set. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Yumiko drew, and smiled.

"I summon 'Cannonball Spear Shellfish' (1000, 1000), and activate its power to blast away any Spell and Trap on the field. And I'll blast Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light!" The shelled fish fired from atop the whale, and hit the glowing barrier Yugi's swords had formed. "Bye bye!" Yumiko laughed, blowing Yugi a kiss. The barrier shone and exploded. "And that's all." Yumiko said. Yugi smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"Huh?" Yumiko asked.

"By doing that, you've walked right into a trap." Yugi said.

"A trap?" Erek gasped. "You lie, no face-down card can save you!" Yugi nodded.

"For champs, you seem to know very little about the game. See, to paraphrase an old saying, there's more than one way to set a Trap. And the trap you've set off isn't even a face-down card, it's staring you in the face, on my field in attack mode!" Yumiko and Erek gasped as the Chaos Blader began to glow white.

"Chaos Blader, activate!" He yelled. The tiny swordsman suddenly burst into an array of light. "Since you've Tributed 5 monsters, Chaos Blader's effect activates. Now he evolves into one of my most powerful monsters!" Yugi explained. The light dispersed to reveal a new creature. Chaos Blader now stood 7 feet tall with red robes that flowed regally to his feet. And his little dagger was now a long, glowing broadsword.

"Behold! 'Chaos Blader Lv10' (3000, 0000)!" Yugi yelled. Erek and Yumiko gasped.

"Next, I play 'Sword of Runes'!" Yugi said. The glowing sword in Chaos Blader's hand glowed as blue lettering appeared on the hilt. "This gives my Blader 500 more attack points, and also turns him into a Spellcaster!" He explained. Téa smiled. She knew what was next. "Finally, I play 'Diffusion-Wave Motion', and pay 1000 Life Points to attack all your monsters!" Yugi said.

"Hold on!" Erek protested. "He can't attack, not while I have my Gravity Bind!"

"Wrong." Yugi corrected. "Chaos Blader's special ability renders him immune to all of your Trap effects, meaning Gravity Bind is useless against him!" Yumiko and Erek gaped.

"Yumiko, do something!" Erek yelled.

"Like what, it's your Trap!" Yumiko protested.

"Chaos Blader, attack with Dark Sword of Chaos!" Yugi commanded. The Chaos Blader let forth a battle cry and slammed its sword into the ground. Blue and red beams of power raced across the field, consuming Erek and Yumiko. Joey pumped his fist.

"YEAH! You show 'em Yug!" He shouted.

"Take them down!" Tristan agreed. The boy just narrowed his eyes.

"He'll pay for that." He growled.

-Téa: 4300, Yugi: 3200, Erek: 3000, Yumiko: 6600-

"Great job!" Téa yelled. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet." He reminded her. Erek growled and climbed to his feet.

"Alright, now I'm angry." He sneered. "I remove Ultimate Baseball Kid from play to summon 'Spirit of Flames' (1700, 0000) in defense. I'll set this monster and end my turn." He said. Téa drew.

"I play 'Brain Control', and pay 800 points to take control of Yumiko's Orca!" Yumiko gasped as the whale swam over to Téa's field. "Next, I play 'Monster Reborn' to revive your Cannonball Spear Shellfish!" The monster appeared, loaded into the Orca's cannon. Yumiko gulped.

"Oh…no." She whispered. Téa nodded.

"Orca, launch Cannonball Spear Shellfish, and destroy Erek's Gravity Bind!" She yelled. The fish fired, and Erek's Trap card exploded in a blast of fire. "And now, Airknight Parshath, Orca, attack Yumiko directly!" The centaur raised its bow and fired a glowing yellow arrow, while the Orca let loose a barrage of missiles and torpedoes. Yumiko cried out and fell. "I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

-Téa: 3500, Yugi: 3200, Erek: 3000, Yumiko: 3500-

"Erek, Yumiko. I'm getting disappointed." The boy called. Yumiko nodded and drew.

"Don't worry, they'll lose." She sneered. "Playtime is over. Now my Orca, destroy Airknight Parshath!" The Orca fired its missiles, and the centaur sank beneath the waves.

-Téa: 3300, Yugi: 3200, Erek: 3000, Yumiko: 3500-

"My move." Yugi said, drawing. "And I summon 'Ultimate Insect Lv3' (1400, 900). Next, I place a card face-down. Now Chaos Blader, destroy the Spirit of Flames!" The knight leapt and sliced the fire monster in two.

"I'll pay you back for that Muto." Erek sneered, drawing. "I'll set another monster in defense and end my turn." Téa bit her lip.

"I'll summon 'Gemini Elf' (1900, 900). Then I'll set a card and end my turn." Yumiko sneered.

"I'll just draw and have my Orca wipe out that Elf." She ordered.

"Not yet!" Téa yelled as the rockets flew towards her. "Activate 'Attack Guidance Armor'! I'll use it to redirect your attack towards Yugi's Chaos Blader!" Yumiko gasped as the rockets changed course and zoomed towards Yugi. Chaos Blader swung its sword and sliced the rockets to pieces, sending out a wave of energy. The wave of energy hit Yumiko's Orca, and with a cry of agony, the artillery on its back exploded.

-Téa: 3300, Yugi: 3200, Erek: 3000, Yumiko: 2300-

"Okay Yugi, take it!" Téa shouted. Yugi nodded and drew.

"Right. I evolve my monster into 'Ultimate Insect Lv5' (2300, 900). Then I'll set one card face-down. And before I end my turn, Chaos Blader, attack Yumiko directly!" Yumiko stepped back as Chaos Blader raised its sword.

"Erek!" She cried. Erek shook his head and stared.

"Sorry Yumiko, you're on your own." He said. Yumiko cringed, and the Chaos Blader's blow hit the mark. Yumiko cried out and was sent flying back.

-Téa: 3300, Yugi: 3200, Erek: 3000, Yumiko: 0000-

"I…lost…" Yumiko groaned.

"Erek, what was that?" The boy shouted. "You must protect your teammate!"

"Sometimes." Erek said. "But I have a plan." He looked at Yumiko and walked over, helping her to her feet. "I'm sorry Yumiko, but don't worry. Your sacrifice shall not be in vain. You see, Yugi." Erek turned his attention back to Yugi. "Your attack sets off one of the most devastating cards in my entire deck!" Erek sneered and pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I play 'Inferno Tempest'!" A gigantic whirlwind whipped around the field.

"What is that?" Téa shouted over the storm.

"I've heard of that card. It released a long time ago, but Pegasus stopped printing the card because it was too powerful." Yugi replied.

"Right!" Erek laughed. "Since you attacked with a monster with over 3000 points, my Inferno Tempest removes from play _every_ monster in our decks, and in our Graveyards."

"Every monster!" Téa cried. "But we'll have none left! How can we duel with only Spell and Trap cards?"

"Not all monsters are removed." Erek corrected. "Only the ones in our decks and Graveyards are removed. The monsters in the hands, and on the field, stay safe and in play."

"Maybe, but you aren't exactly in the best position to play that! You're on the defensive, and you need every monster you can get!" Téa shouted.

"Wrong." Erek said. "Now it's my turn, and I play the Spell card 'Chaos End'! This Spell activates when 7 of my cards have been removed from play, and destroys all the monsters on the field!" A giant earthquake erupted, wiping out the monsters.

"First the deck. Then the Graveyard. And now the field." Erek chuckled. "I've wiped out your cards one by one. And unless you have any monsters left in your hands, I'd say this duel is done. You see, I have only 1 monster left in my hand. But…" Erek laughed. "This one card is all I need! I summon my most powerful creature 'Gren Maju De Eiza' (0000, 0000)!" A red fiend composed of skulls and bones appeared on Erek's field.

"Green moo-joo whata?" Joey said. "I can't even pronounce that!"

"And what's the big deal, it has no attack points!" Tristan added. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"I know that card." He muttered, prompting Joey and Tristan to look at him. "And it's not good. That monster is one of the most powerful Fire cards in the game."

"Correct, Seto Kaiba!" Erek cheered. "My new monster gains 400 points for every card of mine that's been removed from play." Yugi and Téa gasped.

"That's why you removed all your cards!" Yugi cried.

"Right. And I know for a fact that there are 26 monsters in my deck. Subtract my Gren Maju De Eiza, and that's 25. And times that by 4!" Gren Maju (10000, 10000) roared as shadows of Erek's monsters appeared behind him, glowing purple.

"10000 points?" Téa exclaimed.

"Yes, and neither of you has any monsters." Erek reminded. "Now, who to crush first…ah, decisions, decisions…you know Yugi, you _did_ wipe out my partner." Erek punched the air towards Yugi. "And now it's time to pay you back- in spades! Gren Maju De Eiza, attack Yugi directly with Searing Soul Blaze!" The field summoned a large fireball and threw it across the field.

"No, Yug!" Joey shouted.

"If that hits, he'll be wiped out for sure!" Téa whispered.

"He can't lose!" Kaiba cried.

"He has!" Erek said. "You're finished Yugi! Say goodbye to the King of Games!" Erek roared. Yugi narrowed his eyes and braced for impact as the fireball neared…

**Can it be! If Yugi really going to lose?**


	14. Miss Us?

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 14

Miss Us?

The gigantic fireball hit Yugi with a huge explosion. Yugi cried out and was flung back as smoke covered him.

-Téa: 3300, Yugi: 0000, Erek: 3000, Yumiko: 0000-

"Behold! A tag-team strategy that even the mighty King of Games can't overcome!" Erek cheered. "Now it's just you and me, Téa." The smoke around Yugi cleared, and a dark form emerged, hovering above the ground.

"Huh?" Yumiko gasped. "Erek!" Erek glared.

"What's going on?" He demanded. The smoke cleared, revealing Yugi climbing to his feet, and a monster floating in front of him. "The 'Dark Magician' (2500, 2100)?" Erek cried, stepping back. "But how, your Life Points are at zero! You're out of the duel!"

"Not yet." Yugi said. "Thanks my Trap card 'Relay Soul'. It activates when my Life Points hit 0, and lets me remain in the duel by Special Summoning 1 monster from my hand. As long as that monster remains in play, I can remain dueling without any Life Points."

"What?" Erek roared. "Impossible! You just got a lucky break! Fine then, I'll wipe that mage out in a turn. For now, it's Téa's turn." Téa gulped. 10000 attack points, and all she had left were the monsters in her hand. She drew, and let out a breath.

"Hold on to that though Erek! I activate 'Swords of Revealing Light'." The glowing swords rained down, forming a cage around Erek. "This stops your attack for 3 turns. Next, I'll place a monster in defense, and set one card face-down. Your move." Erek drew.

"Very well. You still have no monsters left, and I still have the impending threat of Gren Maju De Eiza. So I'll just draw, set a card, and end my turn." Yugi drew.

_"Since Erek is taking Yumiko's turns as his own, those Swords will vanish doubly fast. We have even less time than normal." _"I'll set one card face-down, and switch Dark Magician into defense mode."

"Very well. Draw!" Erek snapped. "I'll place another card down, and end my turn." Téa drew.

"I'll sacrifice my monster to summon 'Dark Magician Girl' (2000, 1700). I'll end my turn there." Erek drew.

"I'll just draw and pass." He said, lowering his Duel Disk. "Bye bye, Swords of Revealing Light." Erek smiled as the glowing swords vanished.

"My move." Yugi said, drawing. All he had were a bunch of useless Spell cards. All his monsters were gone, thanks to Inferno Tempest. Yugi sighed and lowered his Duel Disk. "I'll…pass." He said. Erek leered.

"I'll activate the final Trap card you'll ever see! 'Left Arm Offering'! First, I have to discard my entire hand, but in return, I can take any Spell from my deck, and place it in my hand." Erek chose his card.

"And the card I'll take is a card I'll play right now. You know Yugi, I'm actually glad you saved yourself earlier. The only better than taking out the King and Queen of Games…is taking them _both_ out on the same turn!" Yugi and Téa gasped.

"I activate 'Offerings to the Doomed'!" Erek yelled. "To activate this card, I have to skip my Draw Phase next turn, but that really doesn't matter, since there won't _be_ a next turn! In the meantime, my Spell destroys any monster on the field! And I choose…Yugi's Dark Magician!" A series of white bandages flew from the Spell, flying towards Yugi. "And due to the effects of Relay Soul, once your mage is gone, you'll lose, and I can use my Gren Maju De Eiza to finish Téa off with my attack!" Erek laughed. "We've done it Yumiko, we've beaten the King and Queen of Games!" Yumiko smiled.

"Not yet you haven't!" Téa corrected. Erek's head whirled around. "See, I figured that since you couldn't attack, you'd try and destroy Yugi with a Spell card. So I was ready with this! I activate 'Fairy's Hand Mirror'!"

"Fairy's Hand Mirror, what's that?" Erek asked. A large white mirror appeared in front of the Dark Magician, absorbing the bandages.

"My Trap activates when you play any Spell that targets 1 monster." Téa said. "And then, _I_ get to choose the target for that Spell!" Erek gasped.

"That means…"

"That means that I'll use Fairy's Hand Mirror to redirect your Spell…back at Gren Maju De Eiza!" The bandages trapped in the mirror flew back out, wrapping around Erek's monster.

"NO!" Erek cried. Gren Maju De Eiza groaned and exploded, sending a shockwave across the field.

"Now it's my turn." Téa said, drawing. She looked at the card and smiled. "Perfect. Yugi, mind if I borrow your Dark Magician?" Yugi shook his head.

"Go right ahead Téa." He offered.

"Right. I play 'Riryoku'. This Spell drains 1 monster of half its attack points. But in return, I can select another monster, and increase its attack by half!" Erek gasped as a beam of power flowed from the Dark Magician (1250, 2100) to Dark Magician Girl (3000, 1700). On the sidelines, Joey grinned and shot a coy look at the boy.

"Hey Tristan, remind me, what's 3000 Life Points minus 3000 damage?" He asked.

"I think that's 0 Joey." Tristan replied.

"Oh yeah, so that means Erek loses, right?" The boy just growled and clenched his fist.

"You idiots! How could you lose?" He raged.

"Master!" Erek and Yumiko cried.

"Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning attack!" The blonde mage swung her staff and fired a ball of pink-red magic at Erek. Erek growled and raised his Duel Disk as a shield to defend.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRG!"

-Téa: 3300, Yugi: 0000, Erek: 0000, Yumiko: 0000-

"You disgust me." The boy growled. "You call yourselves champions!" He snorted and march away. "Get out of my sight."

"Master, wait! We dueled our best!" Erek cried, running after him with Yumiko.

"Well now that those wannabes are out of the way." Kaiba said, as Yugi and Téa joined him. "We can deal with Rochelle."

"Right." Yugi said, nodding. "We're gonna take her down."

"Oh no ya won't ya little runt!" Yugi turned, and was met with a fist to the stomach.

"Yugi!" Téa cried, kneeling as the duelist collapsed.

"Ya little punk, I ain't done with ya." Vick growled. "Rochelle may think I'm week, but I here ta prove her wrong! You an' me Muto, let's duel!"

"Yugi?" Téa asked as he got up.

"I'm fine." Yugi muttered. "You go ahead and deal with Rochelle. I'll take on Vick."

"Dat's da spirit." Vick sneered, stepping back. "Okay Muto, time ta duel, and time ta lose!" Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"We'll stay out here with Yug, you go inside." Joey said.

"Right Téa said, jogging to the Duel Dome. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and followed.

"Okay Vick, time to duel!" Vick sneered.

"You're goin' down Muto!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Uria, Flame Cannon!" Rochelle ordered. "And with 9 Traps in the Graveyard, that's 9000 points! So much for Harpie's Brother!" Mai shielded her eyes as Rochelle's attack destroyed her last Harpie, and wiped out her last few Life Points. Rochelle sneered and tossed a glance to the 2 boys behind her.

"Bravo boss." Dorien cheered.

"Here here!" Cyrus shouted. "Okay ladies and gents, may the next challenger please step forward!" The crowd looked around themselves as Mai grudgingly collected her deck and stepped down from the platform, vanishing into the crowd. "Oh come on, is there anyone here tough enough to last more than a few turns?" Cyrus laughed.

"I do believe that's my cue!" Rochelle, Cyrus and Dorien turned as the doors to the arena were flung open. Rochelle smiled as Téa stepped forward.

"Well well, look who's back." She chuckled. "Coming back for more, Gardner?"

"Coming back to beat you is more like it!" Téa said, pointing at Rochelle. "It's time to duel, Rochelle!"

-Or should we say, Roslyn?- Teana added silently. Rochelle shrugged.

"I don't think so." She said. "You see, I've already beaten you, and taken your best cards. I really don't see a need to duel you again."

"So you're a coward then!" Téa challenged.

"Ya don't talk to the boss like that." Dorien snapped. Rochelle smiled.

"On second thought…" She said. _"Last time, no one saw me crush her. I think a second, public defeat, is in order." _"I'll duel you Téa. On one condition."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Téa replied. Rochelle smirked.

"On the condition you beat Dorien, _and _Cyrus, in a duel."

"Two-on-one?" Téa cried. "No one can do that!"

"No one…except the supposed Queen of Games." Rochelle challenged. "Either duel them, or you can forget about dueling me!"

"You people are disgusting." All 4 of them turned.

"And who asked you?" Cyrus snarled. "It's none of your business!"

"Unless you want me to call security and ban you from my theme park forever, you'll watch your mouth around me." Kaiba shot back, stepping up beside Téa. Rochelle narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, so the has-been joins the party. Come to be beaten on your home turf _again_, Kaiba?"

"Hardly." Kaiba said, crossing his arms. "I came here to watch a real duelist mop the floor with you." He looked at Téa. "If this is the duelist who beat you before Gardner, I have to say, I'm sorely disappointed in you."

"If you think her defeat against me was bad, wait until she loses two-on-one!" Rochelle laughed.

"I don't think so." Kaiba corrected. "While I have no doubt that Gardner could beat them both on her own, I'm simply not prepared to take that chance. There's only one duelist out there who will defeat her, and that's me. I have a new deal Rochelle, and it's one I know you won't refuse. Because if you do, I'll have you stripped of your Duel Disk, and banned from all Kaiba Corp holographic arenas."

"You wouldn't dare!" Rochelle growled.

"Seeing as how it's _my_ company that finances it all, I'll dare if I please." Kaiba said. Rochelle snorted.

"Fine Kaiba, name your proposition." Kaiba nodded.

"It's simple, but I'll use small words for your two cronies. Gardner _will_ duel those two…alongside me."

"What?" Téa gasped, staring at Kaiba.

"So, what do you say?" Kaiba asked, ignoring Téa. "Your two little buddies versus me and Gardner. Either that, or kiss your dueling days goodbye." Rochelle smiled.

"You lost to Téa, and Téa lost to me. So really, it's no big deal. Go right ahead." She chuckled.

"You're kidding! Boss!" Dorien and Cyrus spun around as Téa and Kaiba walked to the other end of the arena.

"This will be a snap." Rochelle assured them. "You won't lose." She said. _"And if you do, fine. Then I get to give Tea the public humiliation she deserves."_

"Mind telling me was you're doing?" Téa asked Kaiba.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba replied.

"Hello! Tagging with me? What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on." Kaiba said. "I'm making sure you get a chance to duel this Rochelle again. If you were to take on both of them, you'd lose. And I want to make sure you get that chance to duel Rochelle."

"Really?" Téa asked, surprised. "I didn't know you cared Kaiba."

"I don't." Kaiba said sternly. "The simple fact is that you lost to her, and once you beat her and win back your title and honor, I'll be able to defeat you, and have it mean something. If I dueled you, my victory would be pointless since you had lost. Don't think I'm doing this to help. I'm doing this to make sure our rematch is worth it."

"Sure, whatever you say." Téa muttered, not buying the word. Across the arena, Cyrus and Dorien turned on their Duel Disks.

"Say your prayers!" Cyrus yelled. Kaiba and Téa turned on their Duel Disks.

"Ready Kaiba?" Téa shouted.

"Just don't make me lose." Kaiba replied. On the sidelines, Rochelle crossed her arms.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She whispered, smiling. "Time to watch two of the world's best duelists, lose."


	15. Descent into Darkness

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 15

Descent Into Darkness

"My move!" Kaiba shouted, drawing. "Not bad. This duel won't last too long. I play 'Polymerization', and fuse together 'Lord of Dragons' and 'Divine Dragon Ragnarok', to create 'King Dragun' (2400, 1500)!" Dorien and Cyrus stepped back as the long yellow dragon flew circles around Kaiba in the air. "As long as my dragon is in play, any Dragon type monsters I play are safe from your card effects." Kaiba explained. "Next, I'll use King Dragun's special ability, which lets me summon any Dragon I want from my hand without tribute. And I choose 'Kaiser Glider' (2400, 2200). And to wrap up my turn, I'll put the two monsters in my Graveyard to use, by removing them from play to call forth 'Chaos Emperor Dragon' (3000, 2500)!"

"No way!" Cyrus protested. "3 monsters in one turn?"

"We can take him big bro." Dorien assured him, drawing. "After all, he used up almost his entire hand on his first turn, so once we get rid of those dragons, Kaiba's wide open. And I happen to have a card to do it." Dorien sneered. "And here's why Kaiba should give up dueling for good! I play 'Lightning Vortex'! All I have to do is discard a card, and all the monsters you have face-up are destroyed!" A swirling cloud appeared overhead, and a massive array of lightning struck from the sky. Kaiba growled as the lightning fried his three dragons, destroying all of them.

"Now how can I top that? I'll start with 'Graceful Charity', to draw 3 cards, and discard 2. And sad to say, I'll discard 'Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World' (2300, 1400), which activates his special ability, and special summon him back to the field!" Dorien chuckled darkly. "And I'm afraid the worst is yet to come." The Field card slot on Dorien's Duel Disk slid open. "I activate 'Coliseum of Dark World'!" A pitch-black building began to rise around the 4 duelists and Rochelle. It reminded Téa of the Roman Coliseum she had heard of, but a black aura surrounded this place.

"This arena is the darkest battleground of the Dark World, and as long as it's in play, every time a Dark World monster is destroyed, I get another Dark World monster into my hand." Dorien explained. "So no matter how many monsters you take down, I'll have more at the ready. So for now I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Téa drew and nodded.

"Right. I'll set 2 cards face-down, and throw down a monster in defense." She said. Cyrus smiled.

"My move. I'll start with the Spell card 'Double Spell', and discard my Archfiend's Oath to copy my brother's Graceful Charity." Cyrus drew his cards and nodded. "Next, I'll play 'Monster Reborn' to revive my 'Infernalqueen Archfiend' (900, 1500). And now that my Queen is in play, I'll summon 'Terrorking Archfiend' (2000, 1500). Now Kaiba, prepare to feel the sting of darkness! Terrorking, Infernalqueen, attack Kaiba directly!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'll start da party wit 'Ancient Gear Castle'!" Vick yelled. A gigantic steel fortress rose from behind him, cannons and gears protruding from every crevice. "Next, I'll summon 'Ancient Gear Soldier' (1300, 1300). And tanks to da effect of Ancient Gear Castle, all my Ancient Gear monsters get an extra 300 attack points." Vick's mechanical soldier kneeled on the field, aiming its gun-arm at Yugi. "I'll let ya off easy with a face-down." Vick finished. Yugi drew.

"Alright, I'll summon 'Silent Swordsman Lv3' (1000, 1000), and activate 'Deluxe Level Up!' This card lets me remove a card in my hand from play, and in return, it levels my monster up not once, but twice!" A red-orange whirlwind whipped around Yugi's Silent Swordsman. "Now it creates 'Silent Swordsman Lv7' (2800, 1000)! Silent Swordsman, attack!" The tall, slim warrior leapt into the air and cleaved the Ancient Gear Soldier in two. Vick growled as the mechanical monster collapsed into scrap.

-Vick: 6800, Yugi: 8000-

"Heh, nice try." Vick said. "I draw, and activate da special effect of Ancient Gear Castle!" The castle sprang to life as the gears and chains running along the walls began to creak and turn. The large, steel grate over the castle entrance began to rise. "See, every time a monster is played, my castle gets a counter. And as long as I'm willin' ta send my castle to da Graveyard, dose counters can be treated as Tributes for any Ancient Gear monster. And since dere were 2 monsters played when my castle was out, now it counts as da two Tributes I need ta play dis!" The steel grate on the castle opened fully, and a large, metal creature clanked out onto the field, looming over Yugi as the Ancient Gear Castle collapsed behind it. "Meet 'Ancient Gear Golem' (3000, 3000)!" Vick laughed.

"He got his best monster out in 2 turns!" Joey exclaimed.

"Dat's right, and I'll play da Trap card 'Ancient Gear Construction Plans'. Dis lets me take any Ancient Gear monster from my deck, and puts it in my hand, as long as I discard another Ancient Gear monster. And now, Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Punch! Crush da little swordsman!" The large steal beast lumbered forward and slammed its fist into Yugi's monster. Yugi shielded himself as the Silent Swordsman exploded.

-Vick: 6800, Yugi: 7800-

"My move." Yugi said, drawing. "And I activate 'Swords of Revealing Light', to prevent your attacks for 3 turns. Now I'll set a monster in defense, and 1 card face-down."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Activate 'Negate Attack'!" Téa yelled. A glowing barrier shimmered in place around Kaiba, and Cyrus' monsters bounced off back to their own side of the field. "You aren't getting anywhere near either of us!" Téa said. "Your move Kaiba."

"Whatever." Kaiba muttered, drawing. Téa scowled. Typical Kaiba, he would have lost almost a third of his Life Points without her. How did Yugi ever put up with him when they teamed up?

"I place 1 card face-down, and activate 'Card of Demise'. This lets me draw until I have 5 cards." Kaiba drew his cards, and smiled. "I place another card down, and activate 'Song of the Dragon'. This lets me remove all Dragons in my Graveyard from play, then I can move the same amount of Dragons from my deck to my hand. I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I'm up!" Dorien laughed. "And I'll just commence an attack! Goldd, attack Kaiba's monster!" The gilded fiend leapt into the air and slashed apart Kaiba's monster, a humanoid creature in a white trenchcoat (200, 700). "I'll end my turn there." Dorien said. Téa drew and nodded.

"Right." She said. _"Let's see…Dorien only has 1 monster, but knowing him, he's probably got more in his hand to spring once he gets to discard them. Cyrus has two, and if I don't stop him, he'll go after Kaiba again." _"I'll start by activating 'Polymerization' to fuse together 'Marie the Fallen One' (1700, 1200) with my face-down 'The Forgiving Maiden' (850, 2000) to create 'St. Joan' (2800, 2000). Next, I'll activate 'Celtus of Dagla', to increase St. Joan's attack by 500 points. Now St. Joan, attack Terrorking Archfiend!" The armored Fairy dashed across the field and slashed the fiend in two. "That ends my turn." Téa said.

"And starts mine!" Cyrus yelled. "First, I pay 500 Life Points to maintain Infernalqueen Archfiend. Then I sacrifice my Queen to play 'Skull Archfiend of Lightning' (2500, 1200). Skull Archfiend, attack Kaiba directly!" Kaiba growled and shot a nasty glare at Téa as a bolt of lightning surged towards him.

"Let him." He shouted. Téa frowned, but nodded.

_"St. Joan could have intercepted that attack. What's he doing?" _She thought. Kaiba took the blow and cringed.

-Téa: 9300, Kaiba: 5500, Dorien: 8000, Cyrus: 6200-

"You triggered my trap 'Spell of Healing'!" Kaiba called. "It activates when I take 2000 damage or more, and lets me take any Spell from my deck directly to my hand."

"I don't see the point of what that will help, but so be it. I'll place 1 card down and end my turn." Kaiba drew.

"Now, the time has come to show your losers real power." He said. "All you've done this duel is play monsters and attack. Anyone can do that, but it takes a real duelist to formulate a strategy like this. I've set you two up ever since my first move. Do you really think I would set 3 monsters on the field with no protection?"

"You're bluffing, you have nothing." Dorien snapped.

"I beg to differ. But rather than try and explain it, I'll show you! I activate my face-down card! Go 'Monster Reborn'! And I'll use it to revive the monster I played last turn. So come on back 'Kaibaman' (200, 700)!" A human monster in a white trenchcoat and black shirt and pants appeared on Kaiba's field.

"Uh…Kaibaman?" Téa asked. "Did you just play yourself?" She asked Kaiba. Kaiba ignored her.

"And since I special summoned him, I now activate 'Inferno Reckless Summon'. First, Dorien gets to summon all other Wu-Lords he has in his deck, hand or Graveyard." Dorien smiled and picked a card from his deck.

"I've got one right here." He said, playing the creature.

"And now, I can special summon all copies of my Kaibaman from my deck." 2 more Kaibamen appeared on Kaiba's Duel Disk.

"Uh, hello!" Rochelle called. "News flash Kaiba, those things only have 200 points apiece! I wouldn't really advise attacking right now."

"Who said I plan to use my monsters to attack?" Kaiba asked. "See, I removed 3 Dragons from play last turn, and got 3 more Dragons into my hand."

"So?" Rochelle yawned. Kaiba smiled.

"I activate Kaibaman's special ability! By sending him to the Graveyard, I can special summon a Dragon from my hand. And I think I'll send all of my Kaibamen to the Graveyard while I'm at it, so I can play 3 Dragons! Take a guess which ones, Rochelle. Here's a few hints: they have white scales, blue eyes, and are about to wipe the floors with your cronies!" Rochelle gasped and jumped to her feet.

"No!" she cried.

"Come forth, my 'Blue Eyes White Dragons' (3000, 2500)!" Dorien and Cyrus stared in horror as Kaiba's three favorite cards came onto the field. "No my Blue Eyes, its time to put these 2 losers in their place!" Behind him, Kaiba's dragons roared in agreement.


	16. Power Up!

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**This will probably be my last update for a while, guys. My family is moving to be out by the 1st, so we have work to do, and thus, with me helping, I won't have a lot of time. Expect me to be back up sometime within the first or second week of June, but I make no guarentees.**

**Introduced by Vick in this chappie is one of my new fav cards from the latest booster, Enemy of Justice! Oh, if I only had the cards, I'd build my beloved Gradius Deck...sigh. It sucks wanting to build a deck, but lacking the cards to do so.**

Chapter 16

Power Up!

"I draw." Vick snapped. "And I'll play da Spell card 'Ancient Gear Charge'!" The Ancient Gear Golem raised its fist and slammed it towards Yugi.

"Hold on, you can't attack!" Yugi protested.

"I can't attack yer monsters, but da Ancient Gear Charge lets me Tribute my Golem so he can attack yer Spell and Trap cards! Now dey all get destroyed!" Yugi covered his eyes as the Swords of Revealing Light were destroyed. "Next, I'll play da Spell 'Ancient Gear Factory'. Dis removes Ancient Gear Monsters in da Graveyard, and den I can summon another Ancient Gear monster without Tribute, as long as da level of dat Ancient Gear monster is half of da total levels of the da removed Ancient Gear cards. So I'll remove Ancient Gear Golem (8) and Ancient Gear Soldier (4) from play ta summon 'Ancient Gear Beast' (2000, 2000)!" Vick's new machine reminded Yugi of a giant, mechanical wolf. "Gear Beast, attack his monster!" Vick ordered. The wolf bounded across the field and bit into a giant stone golem.

"'Stone Golem Lv3' (500, 2000), defend!" Yugi called. The Gear Beast roared angrily and slinked back to Vick's field.

"Den I'll set a card and end my turn." Vick muttered.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Blue Eyes, destroy all their monsters with White Lightning!" Kaiba yelled. The three dragons roared and fired their blasts of energy across the field. Dorien and Cyrus shielded their eyes as their 3 monsters were destroyed in a blaze of blinding light.

-Téa: 9300, Kaiba: 5500, Dorien: 6600, Cyrus: 5700-

"We ain't done." Dorien said. "First, the special ability of Coliseum of Dark World lets me take two more Dark World monsters into my hand. Next, I activate 'Card Destruction', so we all lose our hands and take new ones." The duelists drew their new hands, and Dorien's Duel Disk glowed. "And since I discarded them, say hello to 'Beige, Vanguard of Dark World' (1600, 1300) and 'Siilva, Warlord of Dark World' (2300, 1400). Then I'll summon 'Scarr, Scout of Dark World' (500, 500). And to wrap it up, I'll sacrifice Scarr and Beige to call forth 'Platnim, God of Dark World' (3000, 2300)!" The gleaming Fiend rose onto Dorien's field, its roar shaking the Coliseum around them. "And I'll play a spell card known as 'Riryoku', to drain 1 Blue-Eyes of half its strength, and increase Platnim's strength by half! And now that your dragon is weakened…Siilva, destroy the weak Blue Eyes!" The shining monster leapt up and slammed a silver fist into the dragon's head (1500, 2500).

"And now Platnim, attack one of his fully-powered dragons!" Dorien crowed. The shining Dark World Fiend fired a beam of energy across the field, spearing into the chest of Kaiba's prized dragon.

-Téa: 9300, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 6600, Cyrus: 5700-

"My Blue Eyes." Kaiba growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"We'll see, but in the meantime, its Téa's turn." Dorien reminded him. Téa nodded and drew.

"Okay, I'll summon 'Hoshinigen' (500, 700). And, Hoshinigen's special ability gives all LIGHT monsters extra power, and drains the energy of all DARK monsters. So now, St. Joan, attack the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" The fairy dashed across the field (3800, 2000) and cleaved Cyrus' monster (2100, 1200) in two.

-Téa: 11000, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 6600, Cyrus: 4000-

"My turn." Cyrus growled. "I summon 'Archfiend Soldier' (1900, 1500), and activate the Trap card 'Reverse Trap'. This turns all increases in power to decreases, and vice versa. So now, Archfiend Soldier (2300), destroy St. Joan (1800)!" The caped Archfiend swung its claws and slashed a beam of black power across Téa's monster. St. Joan shattered, sending a shockwave across the field.

-Téa: 10500, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 6600, Cyrus: 4000-

"I'll set 1 card and end my turn." Cyrus finished.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I draw, and level up my Stone Golem to 'Stone Golem Lv5' (500, 2600). Then I play 'Level Up', and sacrifice my Stone Golem to call forth 'Stone Golem Lv7' (1000, 3500). I'll end my turn there." Vick drew and smiled.

"I'm gonna take a cue from ya, Muto. My next monster is a creature not all dat different from yours. Every turn, it can grow stronger and stronger."

"Why don't ya try somethin' a little more original?" Joey shouted. Vick ignored him.

"I summon 'Victory Viper XX03' (1200, 1000)!" **(1)** a sleek, high-tech silver spaceship flew onto Vick's field. "I'll have ta end my turn without showin' what my new creature can do, but don't worry, you'll see next turn." Yugi drew.

"I don't think so! I summon…"

"Hold on!" Vick cried, "I'll play da trap 'Cursed Spell'! Dis lets me select any Spell from my hand, and play it on your side of da field. So you can have da Spell 'Jam Breedin' Machine'. And as long as you got da Breedin' Machine, ya can't play any monsters, except forda Slime Tokens dat Breedin' Machine creates." Yugi gasped.

_"That's the same card Malik Ishtar used in Battle City!" _He thought, remembering his battle against the Tombkeeper. _"But why would Vick give me a card like that?"_

"Anyway, now da Breedin' Machine gives a 'Slime Token' (500, 500)." The steel machine glowed and spat a glob of blue goo in front of Yugi, forming into a ball of plasma.

"I can't play monsters, but I can play Spells, like 'Stumbling', which switches every monster that's summoned into defense. So my Slime Token is safe. I'll end my turn there."

"He ain't safe, just watch!" Vick laughed. "I'll attack your Slime Token with Victory Viper! Laser Blast!" The spaceship glowed and fired a beam of blue energy as the slime monster. Slime Token crackled and evaporated, leaving a glowing ball of orange light.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"Dat's da power of Victory Viper!" Vick called. "Every time I destroy a monster with 'im, I can activate 1 of his 3 special abilities. And da first power is ta summon a duplicate 'Option Token' with da same stats as my Victory Viper." The glowing orange ball floated to Vick's field and morphed into a second shining spaceship. "And next I'll play da Spell 'Power Capsule', to activate dat special ability again." A third ship appeared alongside the first two. "Now ya got 3 ships ta deal wit Muto!" Vick laughed.

"I know." Yugi said, drawing. "I'll draw and end my turn."

"Not quite." Vick reminded. "Ya still get a special gift from dat Breedin' Machine I gave ya." Another Slime Token oozed from the top of the Breeding Machine. "Ain't I nice, givin' ya a monster every turn fer free? Ya should tank me, Muto."

"Thank you, yeah right!" Tristan shouted.

"My turn." Vick said. "Victory Viper, attack da Slime Token!" The spaceship fired its laser, and destroyed the token. "And I'll play my ship's second ability, which gives it an extra 400 points!" Vick sneered. "Dat's it, Muto. Ya've lost."

"How do ya figure that?" Joey asked.

"Simple." Vick explained. "See, da only monsters he can play are da Slime Tokens, which I can blast easy. And every time da Victory Viper blasts a monster, it gets stronger. And as it happens, dose Option Tokens I've summoned always have da same stats as my Victory Viper, so dey get da power boost too!" Vick's three ships (1600, 1000) began to glow.

"Oh no!" Yugi cried, catching on.

"Get it?" Vick laughed. "All I hafta do is blast Slime Tokens over and over, until my Victory Viper is tough enough to take down your Stone Golem. And by dat time, my Option Tokens will have enough power ta take down da rest of your Life Points." Vick tapped the side of his head. "Face it Muto, I've outsmarted ya!"

**1: One of the cards from the newest booster, it can either get 400 points, summon an Option Token, or destroy any face-up Spell or Trap on the field every time it destroys a monster. And as you can tell from Vick's skillful play of it, keeping it out means big trouble for your opponent, once it gets strong enough to really wreak havoc. I like it- if nothing else, a self-cloning monster that powers itself up has lots of potential.**


	17. The Divine and the Dark

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**Note that this chappie's name is neither a reference to the Gods, or the Demons. The monster is _does_ reference, I expect, will be greatly enjoyed by a pal of mine, Smokegirl.**

**On a note, why did they dub the Legendary Demons as the 'Sacred Beasts'? 'Sacred' is a tiny step away from 'Demons'. They could at least have called them the Dark Beasts, or the Wicked Beasts or something…changes the entire premise of the things. Hence why I'm calling them by their _proper_ names!**

Chapter 17

The Divine and the Dark

_"Vick has really played a brilliant strategy. I can't play any monsters, and that Victory Viper will continue to grow more powerful every turn. I have to destroy it before it gets strong enough to destroy my Stone Golem." _"I draw." Yugi announced. "And I set 1 card facedown, and end my turn." Yugi's Breeding Machine hissed and produced another Slime Token.

"Check." Vick snickered. "I'll just blast da Slime Token and end my turn by powering up my Viper." The spaceship (2000, 1000) glowed as it absorbed the splattered Slime Token. Yugi drew, and nodded.

"Ok. And I play my face-down card 'Spell Textbook'. Now I discard my hand, and draw 1 card. And if it's a Spell card, I can play it right away."

"Givin' up yer hand Muto?" Vick snorted as Yugi slipped his cards into the Graveyard. "Ya've lost it."

"Not quite." Yugi corrected, drawing. "I activate 'Card of Sanctity, and remove from play all my cards to draw 2 cards." The Breeding Machine exploded and was drawn down into a vortex. Vikc growled. "Next I play 'Graceful Charity', and draw 3 cards. Then I'll discard 2." Yugi discarded and smiled. "And now I play 'Monster Reborn', to revive the monster I just discarded! 'Dark Magician' (2500, 2100)!" Vick growled as a ray of purple light shot out of the ground, Yugi's trademark monster appearing with a flourish.

"And I'm not done yet Vick! I activate 'Dedication Through Light and Darkness', and sacrifice my Dark Magician, in order to summon 'Dark Magician of Chaos' (2800, 2600)!" The Dark Magician glowed as his cloak turned black and red, his transformation to the infamous Chaos Mage complete.

"And thanks to the Dark Magician of Chaos' special ability, I can take a Spell from my discard pile into my hand." Yugi said, choosing his card. "And that will end my turn."

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's my move!" Kaiba roared. "And I activate 'Fusion Recovery'. This lets me return Divine Dragon Ragnarok, and Polymerization from the Graveyard. Next, I place 1 monster face-down. And now my Blue Eyes, White Lightning!" The legendary dragon roared and fired the attack, destroying Dorien's Platnim. Dorien scowled.

-Téa: 10500, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 5700, Cyrus: 4000-

"My move." Dorien muttered. "I switch Siilva to defense mode, and end my turn." He said.

"Then I'm up." Téa said, drawing. "I summon another Hoshinigen. Hoshinigens, attack and destroy both their monsters!" The twin glowing stars fired their rays of light, and both Archfiend Soldier and Siilva vanished in the light.

-Téa: 10500, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 5700, Cyrus: 3600-

"My move." Cyrus snarled, drawing. He looked at his card and sneered. "This is it for you, kids. Ready brother?" He asked, looking at Dorien. Dorien nodded. "I activate 'Fusion of Underworld!" A swirling vortex appeared on the field, sending a wave of energy across the field.

"What is that?" Téa asked.

"This card is just like Polymerization." Dorien explained. "The only difference is that it fuses monsters in the Graveyard."

"Right. So we'll fuse together Terrorking Archfiend with Platnin, God of Dark World!" Cyrus laughed. "So now, behold our ultimate creature!" A tall, humanoid monster rose from the black vortex. It was a man wearing flowing robes of black silk. Long black hair trailed down past his waist. He had long black claws and glowing red eyes. Two black leather wings emerged from his back, and a thin black tail with a pointed tip flicked about behind him.

"Meet 'Lucifer, King of Fiends' (2900, 2000)!" Dorien and Cyrus cheered. "Lucifer, show those little star kids who's boss! Dark Talon Tear!" Lucifer drew back his hand and slashed the air, creating a wave of crimson energy. The wave sliced the air and ripped Hoshinigen in two.

-Téa: 9900, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 5700, Cyrus: 3600-

"You think that thing scares me?" Kaiba roared. "My Blue Eyes will annihilate it!"

"Really?" Cyrus chuckled. "Then go right ahead and attack…_Seto_." Kaiba growled.

"Kaiba, don't!" Téa urged. "Lucifer must have a…"

"Blue Eyes, destroy their monster with White Lightning!" The dragon fired the attack, and Lucifer slashed another crimson wave. The red energy met the lightning head on, and slashed through it, the attack vanishing. The attack hit Blue Eyes, and the dragon exploded in a burst of light.

"Special…ability…" Téa finished.

"What did you do to my Blue Eyes?" Kaiba demanded.

"Lucifer is not only our best monster, but your worst nightmare." Cyrus declared. "Any creature of Light he battles with is destroyed automatically."

"No way!" Téa protested.

"Yes way, and because of the way you two have built your deck, that means that pretty much anything you have can't harm our King of Fiend. We still take damage from the attack, but Lucifer is safe, unlike Blue Eyes." Cyrus snapped back. "Now it's Dorien's turn."

"Right. And I'll play the Spell card 'Treaty of Compliance'. As long as this card remains in play, every card on a teamate's field counts as yours, and vice-versa. So that means that now, Lucifer is my monster just as much as it's Cyrus'!"

"Good brothers share everything." Cyrus added.

"Right, and now we're about to share the glory of crushing them! Lucifer, attack!" The winged fiend flicked out his talons and shredded Téa's monster. Téa groaned and fell back.

-Téa: 8400, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 5700, Cyrus: 3500-

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'll take down dat mage." Vick growled. "I'll switch all my monsters into defense mode, and play 'Double Spell' to activate your own 'Swords of Revealing Light'." Yugi nodded and drew.

"I'll activate the Spell I took back with my mage, and play 'Graceful Charity', and draw 3 cards." Yugi drew and discarded, and nodded. "Next I summon 'Watapon' (300, 200)." A google-eyed white puff of hair appeared on Yugi's field. "And I'll play 'Monster Gate'. Now by sacrificing Watapon, I can draw cards until I draw a monster, and I can then summon it to the field." Yugi picked up 3 cards. "And here's 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6' (2300, 1700). Horus' special ability renders him immune to the effects of your Spell cards, so those Swords can't stop him! Horus, Flame Blaster!" The large silver dragon roared and fired a fireball, destroying Vick's Victory Viper. The other to Vipers beeped and exploded along with the original.

"I'll end my turn here." Yugi said.

"I don't get it, why didn't he level up his Horus?" Joey muttered.

"Because for once, the weaker monster is stronger." Tristan said. "This version of Horus can attack while Vick's swords are in play. The level 8 version can't."

"Ya can't keep dat dragon on da field foreva." Vick growled, drawing. "I'll play 'Cost Down', and discard a card to decrease da level of all my monsters by 2. Den I'll tribute da Ancient Gear Beast for an old friend. Welcome back 'Ancient Gear Golem' (3000, 3000)!" Vick's Gear Beast crumbled, and the metal and gears rebuilt themselves into the hulking steel giant. "Golem smash apart dat Flame Dragon with Ancient Gear Punch!" The steel titan roared and slammed its oversized fist into the head of the silver dragon. Flame consumed Horus' body s the dragon fell to the ground.

-Vick: 6800, Yugi: 7100-

"My move, and I'll play 'Card of Sanctity', which lets us both draw until we each have 6 cards. Then I'll place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Yugi's card blinked onto the field. Vick smirked.

"Draw. And, Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Ancient Gear Punch!" The golem lurched forward, and was met with a shining gold barrier. "What da?" Vick muttered.

"You triggered my Spell 'Bounce', which lets me take 1 of you Spell cards and transfer the effect from me to you!" Yugi called. "So now your swords only stop you from attacking."

"Dat won't last long. I'll set 1 card and end my turn." Yugi nodded and drew.

"Okay Vick. I activate 'Book of Secret Arts', which increases my Chaos Magician's power by 300!" A glowing text book appeared under the arm of the mage (3100, 2900), arcane lore written on the cover. "And next I play another Spell card 'Nitro Unit'!" Vick stepped back as blue cables wrapped around his Golem, all connecting to a glowing green tank that appeared on its back. "And now, Dark Magician of Chaos, attack with Scepter Blast!" The mage spun its staff and fired a ball of red magic at the golem. Ancient Gear Golem groaned and collapsed on Vick's field.

-Vick: 6700, Yugi: 7100-

"You ain't gonna win dat easy." Vick said.

"We'll see, but in the meantime, you have a problem on your hands." Yugi called. Vick cried out as the Nitro Unit hologram materialized on the field.

"Wha…"

"When the monster wearing my Nitro Unit is destroyed, its special effect activates!" The green tank began to beep quickly. Vick stepped back and gasped as the unit exploded in a blaze of light.


	18. Unite: Ultimate Dragon Rise

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**I've drawn this out long enough. The matches complete, and next chapter, finally! Téa vs. Rochelle: Round 3! FIGHT!**

**Sorry…I couldn't resist a MK joke.**

Chapter 18

Unite: Ultimate Dragon Rise

"I'll draw." Téa said, doing just that.

"Why bother, we told you before." Dorien called. "Creatures of Light can't beat Lucifer, and Light monsters all what you two base your decks around. Give it up."

"Not today." Téa shot back. "We may not be able to destroy Lucifer in battle, but we can still damage your Life Points by attacking him. And thanks to your own Treaty of Compliance, you'll share the battle damage, just like you're sharing the monster. So, I summon 'Shining Angel' (1400, 800), and activate 'Riryoku', which drains Lucifer of half his points, and increases my Shining Angel's attack by the same amount. Shining Angel, attack Lucifer with Holy Energy Blast!" The robed male Fairy nodded and fired a glowing beam of white light at Lucifer. Lucifer deftly deflected the blast and countered with a slash of his talons.

-Téa: 8400, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 4300, Cyrus: 1200-

"Nice move, but not nice enough!" Dorien laughed. "Lucifer, attack Téa's Life Points directly!" The Fiend roared and flew forward, sweeping around Téa and slicing into her back. Téa clutched her shoulders and fell to the ground.

-Téa: 5500, Kaiba: 3300, Dorien: 4300, Cyrus: 1200-

"You'd better not start losing on me!" Kaiba roared, drawing.

"I won't." Téa promised, getting up.

"Good. I set 1 card face-down, and 1 monster in defense mode." Kaiba said.

"That's all?" Cyrus laughed. "Okay, I'll do one better. I activate the Spell card 'Megamorph'! Now, since my Life Points are lower than Téa's, Lucifer's attack points are doubled, for a total of 5800!" Téa gasped. "Lucifer, attack Téa directly again!" The fiend roared and flapped across the field.

"Activate my Trap card 'Attack Guidance Armor'!" Kaiba shouted. "This lets me redirect your attack to my monster, and give it an extra 600 points!"

"Maybe, but I have a Spell to change that!" Cyrus countered. "I play 'Enemy Controller', which forces that monster into attack mode!" Kaiba's 'Cave Dragon' (2000, 100) flipped up as Lucifer's talons made contact. Kaiba raised his Duel Disk as the shield as the dragon exploded.

-Téa: 5500, Kaiba: 100, Dorien: 4300, Cyrus: 1200

- - - - - - - - - -

"What da?"

"When the monster wearing Nitro Unit is destroyed in battle, Nitro Unit damages your Life Points by an amount equal to the points of that monster!" Yugi explained.

-Vick: 3700, Yugi: 7100-

"Dat hurt." Vick muttered. "Fine den, I'll play a monster in defense, and end my turn there."

"Right, and I'll start my turn with this." Yugi cried. "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!" the mage fired another blast of lightning, and 'Ancient Gear Cannon' (500, 500) exploded. Vick growled.

"Okay, I'll play 'Pot o' Greed', and draw 2 cards. Den I'll set another monster in defense and end my turn."

"Oh yeah, ya got 'im on da ropes Yug!" Joey called. Yugi nodded and drew.

"I play 'Nobleman of Crossout'!" He said. "This selects 1 monster on the field, and removes it from play." Vick gasped as his 'Ancient Gear Dragon' rusted over and fell to the ground, exploding in a blaze of light. "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!" Vick raised his arm as a shield as the Chaos Mage struck.

-Vick: 600, Yugi: 7100-

"I won't lose." Vick growled, drawing. "I'll place dis last monster in defense." He said. Yugi drew and smiled.

"Sorry Vick, but it's time to win!" He called. "I place one card face down, and attack your monster." Vick just sighed as 'Gradius' (1200, 800) beeped and exploded.

"I'll draw, and set this monster." He said. Yugi nodded.

"And I'll activate my Trap 'Final Attack Orders', which forces your monster into attack mode!" Vick groaned as 'Ancient Gear' (100, 800) flipped up.

"Oh…no."

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!" Yugi commanded. The mage nodded and fired its magic.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I protected you. So you'd better pay me back!" Kaiba snapped. Téa nodded and drew.

"I'll try for a start with 'Spell of Sanctity', so well draw until we hold 6 cards." Téa drew and let out a breath. Maybe… "I set 2 cards facedown, and 1 monster in defense mode." She said. Dorien smiled.

"If that's you best." He yawned. "Lucifer, attack her monster!" The fiend slashed a beam of energy across the field. Téa closed her eyes as 'Agent of Wisdom- Mercury' (0000, 1700) withered into a skeleton and crumbled to dust.

"Alright, stand back! It's time to end this!" Kaiba shouted, placing a hand on his Duel Disk. Dorien leered.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're wrong." He said, looking above Kaiba. Kaiba followed his gaze to see a giant guillotine blade above his head. He gasped as the gleaming hologram fell onto him.

"What did you do?" Kaiba demanded.

"Nothing. It's what _you_ did." Cyrus laughed. "Five turns ago, to be exact, when you played Card of Demise! So now you have to discard your entire hand before you can draw!" Kaiba growled and slipped his cards away.

"Oh, and a little tidbit, Kaiba." Dorien added. "Unless you draw a monster, we can wipe you out. Then Téa will fall easily." Kaiba sneered.

"You won't win!" He cried, drawing. He looked at his card, his eyes wide. "What?" He cried.

"I guess you drew a bad card. Too bad!" Dorien laughed. Kaiba began to shake.

"You…I can't lose to a bunch of amateurs like you!" He protested.

"Kaiba!" Téa called. Kaiba turned his head. "What card did you draw?" She asked.

"Like it matters? Nothing can help." Kaiba growled.

"Trust me!" Téa insisted. "If you drew the right card, we can turn this around!" She said. Kaiba gave her a pointed look before looking down and closing his eyes.

"Polymerization." He growled. Téa nodded.

"Perfect. Then get ready to win Kaiba!" She said. "I'll activate my Trap 'Beckoning Light'! And I'll discard my hand to retrieve 3 monsters from my Graveyard."

"Uh, hello!" Cyrus groaned. "It's Kaiba's turn!"

"You're forgetting, you played Treaty of Compliance, so my Trap card affects Kaiba too. So I'll discard my hand, so Kaiba can return 3 Light monsters!" Cyrus and Dorien gasped.

"No!" Dorien protested.

"Ye!" Kaiba replied. "I activate 'Polymerization', and fuse together my Blue Eyes White Dragons, to call forth 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' (4500, 3800)!" Dorien and Cyrus stepped back as the mighty 3-headed dragon floated behind Kaiba.

"A pitiful move!" Dorien sneered, regaining his composure. "Our Megamorph card is doubling Lucifer's attack to 5800, more than to take down that dragon!"

"Not for long!" Téa said. "Because Treaty of Compliance isn't the only card of yours that's about to work against you! I'll play my second facedown card 'Tailor of the Fickle'. I can sue this card to take your Megamorph from Lucifer, and give it to Kaiba's Blue Eyes!" The enormous dragon (9000, 3800) swelled even bigger.

"Nine…9000 attack points? I don't believe it!" Cyrus screamed.

"Believe it!" Kaiba shot back. "Blue Eyes, destroy them! Neutron Blast!" The three-headed Blue Eyes roared and summoned 3 balls of blue energy. The energy fired, and Lucifer slashed to reflect 1 ball. The other two hit Dorien and Cyrus in a blast of white light.

"I win!" Kaiba roared. Téa sweatdropped.

_"Uh…he wins?" _She thought.

-Téa: 5500, Kaiba: 100, Dorien: 0000, Cyrus: 0000-

"It's over." Kaiba declared.

"We won, so it's time to duel Rochelle!" Téa yelled. Rochelle stood up and glared at her.

"Follow me." She ordered, walking out of the arena. Téa followed her to the courtyard of Kaiba Land.

"Téa!" Yugi called, running to her. "What happened?"

"Kaiba and I teamed up against Cyrus and Dorien for the right to duel Rochelle." Téa explained, stopping as Rochelle continue across the yard.

"Ya teamed with Kaiba?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"I did most of the work." Kaiba informed him, passing by.

"I think it was my cards that let you summon your Blue Eyes in the first place, Kaiba." Téa muttered. Kaiba ignored her as Rochelle spun around, her trenchcoat fluttering.

"It's high time to lay this rivalry to rest once and for all, and put you in your place." She sneered. Téa nodded.

"Same here!" She said. –Ready Teana?- she asked mentally. The spirit had been silent during the duel before.

-Let's do this- Teana agreed.

"Alright Rochelle! It's time to duel!"

-Téa: 8000, Rochelle: 8000-

**For purposes of…whatever, I'll start listing my OC cards now. So here are the ones in this chapter.**

**Lucifer, King of Fiend**

**9 Star DARK Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

**ATK: 2900**

**DEF: 2000**

**Fusion: Terrorking Archfiend+1 Level 7 or higher Fiend monster**

**This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when battling a Light monster. Destroy any Light monster that battles with this card at the end of the damage step.**

**Ancient Gear Dragon**

**4 Star EARTH Machine/Effect**

**ATK: 1700**

**DEF: 1000**

**When this card is summoned, declare a type of card (Spell, Trap, Monster). This card is not destroyed by the effects of the type of card you declared.**

**Spell of Sanctity**

**Spell**

**All players draw until they hold 6 cards in their hands.**

**NOTE: the equivalent of the Anime 'Card of Sanctity', because the actual Card of Sanctity ha a different effect.**


	19. This Ends Here

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 19

This Ends Here

"Prepare for the final duel of your career!" Rochelle sneered, turning on her Duel Disk. Half the crowd cheered.

"Not this time Rochelle. It's time to show you how a True Duelist duels!" Téa countered. The crowd cheered again.

"Long live Téa Gardner, Queen of Games!" Someone yelled.

"She's had her day, the new Queen is Rochelle Harris!" The crowd started to talk amongst itself as Téa drew.

"Alright Rochelle. I'll start off, if you don't mind. I summon 'Thunder Nyan Nyan' (1900, 800)." A large feline-like monster in leopard print appeared, surrounded by four large drums. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Rochelle smiled.

"Goodie. My move, and I'll activate 'Two-Man Cell Battle'. Then I summon 'Archfiend Soldier', and set a card facedown. I'll end my turn by summoning 'Fallen Angel' (1400, 1900) by the effect of my Spell card." Téa stared as the bubbly pink angel rested on Rochelle's field in attack mode. Why would Rochelle use a Fairy card?

"I'll start by playing 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your Trap card!" Téa yelled. Rochelle nodded.

"Good. By destroying this card, you activate its effect. Go 'Surprise Spell'! Since this card was destroyed by your card effect, I can search my deck for any Spell card I choose, and place it in my hand. Thanks." Téa scowled.

"Now I set a monster in defense, and attack your Fallen Angel with Thunder Nyan Nyan! Thunder Drum Pummel!" Nyan Nyan moved its hands at light-speed, drumming faster and faster, until the far right drum exploded from the pressure and fired a bolt of lightning at Fallen Angel.

-Téa: 8000, Rochelle: 7500-

"I'll end my turn without activating Two-Man Cell Battle." Téa said. A black vortex opened in front of Rochelle. "Hey!"

"You've activated Fallen Angel's special ability!" Rochelle laughed. "Whenever you destroy her in battle, I can discard a card to revive her, as a creature of Darkness with inverted powers!" Fallen Angel (1900, 1400) rose onto the field, its link pink shin turning dark red as its downy white wings turned black.

"My turn, and I play 'Pot of Greed', to draw 2 cards." Rochelle smiled. "I'll play 'Level Limit- Area B', which forces all Level 4 and higher monsters into defense mode. I'll end my turn there."

_"She's just stalling until she can get a third Fiend, or a third Spell card. Then she'll sacrifice them all for either Raviel or Hamon. I can't let that happen." _Téa drew and gasped. That would help!

"I set one card facedown, and a monster in defense." Téa said.

"Good. My turn! I play 'Archfiend's Oath'! And next, I sacrifice Archfiend's Oath, Level Limit-Area B, and Two-Man Cell Battle!" The clouds behind Rochelle crackled as she held up her card. "Now I can play this! Come forth 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder' (4000, 4000)!" A gigantic bolt of lightning struck the ground behind Rochelle, sending a blast of wind across the field. Téa stepped back as the monstrous golden skeleton appeared in the bolt, rearing its head back to roar.

"Now I switch all my monsters into attack mode, and attack!" Hamon fired a bolt of black energy, destroying Nyan Nyan, while Archfiend Soldier and Fallen Angel sliced apart 'Skelengel' (900, 400) and 'Agent of Wisdom- Mercury' (0000, 1700). "And Hamon's special ability activates, doing more damage to you!"

-Téa: 7000, Rochelle: 7500-

"This ends now Rochelle." Téa whispered. "I summon 'Gemini Elf' (1900, 900), and activate my Trap 'A Rival Appears'! Since Hamon is a 10 Star monster, now I can summon any 10 Star monster from my hand."

"Please, I remember your cards." Rochelle scoffed. "You don't have any 10 Star monsters!"

"Really?" Téa asked, holding up a blue card. "Then what do you call this? I invoke the powers of my Trap to call forth my newest monster!" Téa slapped her card onto her Duel Disk, and it began to crackle with energy. A large blue creature began to rise out of the ground behind Téa. Rochelle gaped and stepped back as the ground began to shake.

"No….that can't be! You can't possibly have that card!" She wailed. Téa narrowed her eyes as a gigantic blue figure rose behind her.

"Now Rochelle, I summon 'Obelisk, the Tormentor' (4000, 4000)!" She yelled. Obelisk slammed its fists together and roared into the sky. The crowd erupted into a combination of screams, cheers, and gasps. Rochelle growled.

"How the hell did you get that card?" She demanded. The Eye of Anubis glowed on Téa's forehead.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is what this card is going to do!" She cried. Rochelle shook off her shock and sneered as the Eye of Anubis faded.

"So, it's a battle you want eh?" She laughed. "Fine, I'm up for it. Hamon versus Obelisk, Téa. Let's see how quickly I can make your creature crumble."

"Or how quickly I can do the same to yours!" Téa countered. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Rochelle nodded.

"Okay. I'll activate 'Gift of the Martyr', and sacrifice my Archfiend Soldier to give his power to Hamon!" Hamon grabbed the Soldier and turned it into a purple mist, which flowed into Hamon's palm (5900, 4000).

"Activate 'Double Spell'!" Téa commanded. "And I'll use it to copy your Gift of the Martyr!" Obelisk ensnared Nyan Nyan in its grasp and absorbed it (5900, 4000).

"You can't trump me forever." Rochelle growled. "I set one card down, and play 'Spell of Sanctity' to make us draw until we have 6 cards. Then I end my turn." The power of Hamon and Obelisk dropped to normal as Téa drew.

"Okay. I'll play 'Riryoku', which drains half of Hamon's strength and adds it to Obelisk for a turn."

"And I'll counter with 'Reverse Trap', to reverse all additions to attack power to decreases, and vice-versa!" Rochelle declared, playing the trap. Obelisk (2000) and Hamon (6000) faced off as their users weighed their options. With the two at equal strength, the only way to triumph was the best use of the cards in hand.

"I'll end my turn by setting a card, and my Spell loses its effect." Téa muttered.

"Man, dis is bad." Joey said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Every time Téa or Rochelle plays a card, the other has a counter ready. These two have dueled so much they know each other's strategies by heart. Both of them will have to think up some new tricks to win." Rochelle drew.

"I'll play 'Graceful Charity', and draw 3 cards to discard 2. And the monster I'm discarding is called 'Sword of Soul' (0000, 1900), which increases a monster's attack by 1000 when I send it to the Graveyard. Now Obelisk will fall!"

"Not yet! Activate 'Robbing the Fresh Grave!" Téa shouted. "This card activates whenever you discard a Monster card, and lets me call that monster to my field before you discard it. Hamon's attack stays the same." The glowing black sword appeared on Téa's field as both Hamon and Obelisk remained at 4000 points. Rochelle smirked.

"I'm getting bored with this." She yawned. "And you know what? You may have an Egyptian God card, but I have 3 Legendary Demons. So guess what: if need be, I can afford to lose one!" Téa gasped as she realized what Rochelle was going to do. "Hamon, attack Obelisk! Black Thunder Claw!" Hamon's claw crackled with dark electricity as it flew into the air, diving at Obelisk with its claw outstretched.

"Obelisk, counter-attack! Fist of Fate!" Téa ordered. Obelisk threw out its hand and flew up to meet the attack. God and Demon clashed in midair, throwing a blinding explosion of light across Kaiba Land. Téa and Rochelle shielded their eyes as the two attacks canceled each other before the combined force exploded, sending a shockwave around the theme park. Téa and Rochelle were thrown back as Hamon and Obelisk exploded in a magnificent flash of light.

-Téa: 7000, Rochelle: 7500-

"Téa, are you alright?" Yugi cried, running to her.

"Hey boss, how ya feelin'?" Cyrus asked, as he and Dorien approached her.

"I'm…fine…" Téa muttered, climbing to her feet. Rochelle pushed Dorien and Cyrus away and stood up.

"Seems Obelisk bit the dust." Rochelle coughed.

"So did Hamon." Téa reminded her.

"Maybe, but I have plenty of other monsters ready to go. That includes Uria and Raviel. I just have to draw them." Rochelle replied.

"I have monsters that can beat them. I came here to win Rochelle, and that's what I plan to do." Téa said, crossing her arms.

"Just try it Gardner. I'll set a card and end my turn." Téa bit her lip.

_"I have to draw Slifer or Ra soon, before she draws her next Demon. She was willing to send Hamon into a kamikaze strike against Obelisk, and if she has to, I know she'll do the same thing to Uria and Raviel." _"I set a monster in defense, and one card face down. That will end my turn." She said. Rochelle drew and smiled.

"This is it Téa. I activate 'Lullaby of Obedience'! At a cost of 1000 Life Points, this lets me take any card I want from your deck. And the card I'll take is your 'Quick-Draw Trap' Spell card!" Téa gasped. That card let Rochelle set 3 Traps directly from her deck! She was planning to summon Uria right away!

"Here!" Téa yelled, flinging the card across the field. Rochelle snatched it out of the air and slipped it into her hand.

"Thanks. Next I summon 'Sangan' (1000, 600), and play 'Offerings to the Doomed' to destroy any monster on the field. And I choose…my Sangan!" The little Fiend screeched as Rochelle's spell destroyed it. "Sangan's special ability lets me select any monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer points, and place it in my hand. And I choose Uria!" Téa gasped.

"And now, I play 'Quick-Draw Trap', and pay half my Life Points to set 3 Trap cards directly from my deck. And now, I sacrifice those traps for my next monster!" Rochelle played the card, and a red mist filtered into the air. "Say hello to my second Demon, 'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames' (0000, 0000)!" The red mist solidified into a glowing red dragon, circling the sky above Rochelle.

-Téa: 7000, Rochelle: 3250-

"You have only 2 monsters between me and your Life Points! So once I clear the field, Uria can crush you. For since I have5 Traps in my Graveyard, Uria now has 5000 points! Uria, Fallen Angel, attack!" Fallen Angel sliced apart Téa's facedown monster, as Uria's Flame Cannon destroyed Sword of Soul.

"You've triggered my trap 'Soul Rope'!" Téa shouted. "Now I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon any 4 Star or lower monster from my deck. And I choose 'The Agent of Life-Venus'. And there's more. The monster you destroyed was my own Sangan, and I'll get a monster into my hand, same as you." Téa choose her monster and took a breath.

"It doesn't matter. Soon you'll be crushed once again Gardner! The time has come for the Queen of Games to take her place on her throne!" Rochelle laughed. "You may have defeated Hamon, but Uria will crush you! Prepare yourself for defeat!"

**OC Cards**

**Fallen Angel**

**4 Star LIGHT Fairy**

**ATK: 1400**

**DEF: 1900**

**Once during the current duel, when this monster I destroyed as a result of battle, you may discard 1 card to Special Summon this monster, swapping its ATK and DEF. If Special Summoned by this effect, this monster is now a DARK Fiend.**

**Robbing the Fresh Grave**

**Trap**

**You may only activate this card when your opponent discards a monster card from their hand via a card effect. That monster is instead Special Summoned to your side of the field.**

**Quick-Draw Trap**

**Pay half your Life Points to select up to 3 Trap cards from your deck, and Set them on the field. You may not activate those Trap cards until your End Phase next turn.**


	20. Rise of Evil

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**Sorry for my absence, but I've been busy getting my new Inuyasha fic off the ground. But here I am now! And to make it up to you, I REALLY up the ante here!**

Chapter 20

Rise of Evil

"My move!" Téa said, drawing. "And I activate Venus' special ability, and sacrifice 1000 Life Points to call forth 2 'Mystical Shine Ball' (500, 500)! And now, I'll sacrifice Venus, and my Shine Balls, to summon this." Téa held up a red card, and placed it on her Duel Disk. A way of yellow light shone up into the sky, swirling around the clouds above as a loud roar came from the sky. The light vanished as coils of red began to descend from the clouds. Uria looked up and screeched angrily as a head emerged from the coils, roaring loudly.

"I summon 'Slifer, the Sky Dragon' (X000, X000)!" Téa cried. Rochelle clenched her fist as the Egyptian God roared again. Uria countered with a piercing screech. "And, Slifer gains 1000 points for every card in my hand. And right now, I have 4!"

"That's still not enough to beat Uria!" Rochelle countered. "He'll roast Slifer with a single breath!"

"Not if I activate this he won't. I play 'Pot of Greed', and draw 2 cards. That brings Slifer to match Uria at 5000 points." Téa said. "Then I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn." Rochelle rolled her eyes.

"I draw, and activate Uria's special ability, to destroy your facedown card."

"Thanks. That facedown card was 'Greedy Goblin', which lets me draw 2 cards." Téa said, doing so. "That boosts Slifer to 6000 points." Rochelle growled.

"I'll set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." She said.

"Then it's my move, and my draw brings Slifer to 7000 points!" Téa said.

"Not for long! I'll spring my trap 'Lifeshaver'. Now you discard 1 card, meaning Slifer loses 1000 points. And since that was a Trap there, Uria gains 1000 more points!" The two red dragons (6000, 6000) continued to weave in the air above their masters as Téa looked over her hand.

"I'll activate 'Graceful Charity', which lets me draw 3 cards. And then I discard 2." Téa drew and quickly discarded two of the cards she had drawn. "And next I'll play my Spell 'Disgraceful Charity'. During the turn I activate this, any card either of us discard come back to our hands. So those 2 cards come back. Overall, that means I have 8 cards in my hand, and Slifer has 8000 points!" Rochelle smirked.

"Slifer, attack Uria now!" Téa commanded.

"Activate my Trap 'Destruction of Destiny'!" Rochelle commanded. "Now I discard 3 cards from my deck, and for each Spell or Trap I discard, I'll lose 1000 points." Rochelle picked up her 3 cards. "Well, seems like I got 2 monsters, and 1 Trap. I'll lose 1000 points, but Uria will gain 2000!"

"No way, not again!" Joey protested.

"They'll crush each other!" Yugi cried.

"Uria, attack with Flame Cannon!" Rochelle ordered.

"Slifer, Thunder Force!" Téa yelled. Uria and Slifer flew towards each other, the red coils wrapped and entwining around each other as the two came to face each other. Uria opened its mouth and fired a jet of flame. Slifer roared and fired a blast of lightning. The two blasts collided, and exploded in the sky above. Everyone stared in awe as Slifer and Uria slammed into the ground, disintegrating to dust.

-Téa: 7000, Rochelle: 2250-

"I'll play 'Swords of Revealing Light', and end my turn." Téa said.

"A waste of my time." Rochelle sneered. "Here's a card you may remember from our last duel. I summon 'Midnight Cloak Assassin' (1000, 1000). And his special ability calls 'Slate Warrior' (1900, 400) to join him." Rochelle smiled. "I'll set 1 card and end my turn." Téa drew and nodded.

"I place 1 monster in defense, and end my turn." She said. Rochelle drew, and snickered.

"Oh, this is too perfect." She laughed. "Now Téa, this duel is over! I sacrifice my 3 monsters, in order to summon forth my ultimate weapon!" A blue fog appeared on the ground behind Rochelle, and began to rise, forming into a hulking blue giant. "Rise, 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' (4000, 4000)!" Rochelle laughed. Raviel growled lowly. "Your swords can only hold me off for another turn, so hurry up, and take your turn." Téa bit her lip.

-We have only 1 card that can beat Raviel- Teana said in her head. Téa nodded.

-I know, but to summon Ra, we have to draw it first.- Téa looked down at her hand, dismayed at the lack of the Winged Dragon. –And even then we'll need to sacrifice three monsters, and we'll never get that many with Raviel on the field.-

-We can Téa.- Teana assured her. –Just believe.- Téa smiled, and drew.

"I place another monster in defense, and that'll do it." She said. Rochelle rolled her eyes.

""I doubt it, but suit yourself." She said. "I play 1 card facedown, and that'll do it. Your swords of light are gone, so on my next turn, I can obliterate you." Téa scowled.

"We'll see. I'll draw 1 card." She said, doing so. _"No Ra yet. This is it." _She took a breath. "I'll end my turn."

"Really? Pathetic. I activate 'Call of the Haunted', and revive Slate Warrior. Slate Warrior, attack!" The strange Fiend raised a hand and fired a thing beam of blue light.

"Reveal 'Shining Angel' (1400, 800)!" Téa cried. "And I'll use his special ability to summon another Angel."

"Big deal, it means nothing!" Rochelle laughed. "Raviel, Fist of Phantoms!" Raviel roared and threw a glowing white ball of ectoplasm at Shining Angel. The monster moaned as its skin rotted clean off.

-Téa: 3800, Rochelle: 2250-

"I'll summon 'Mystical Elf' (800, 2000) with Shining Angel's effect." Téa said. "Now I'll switch my elf to defense mode, and set 1 card facedown."

"My move then." Rochelle declared. "Slate Warrior, attack her facedown card!" The Fiend fired another beam of light, and skewered 'The Agent of Luck-Uranus' (1600, 1000). "And Raviel will crush that elf!" The Demon launched another otherworldly punch, and the Mystical Elf collapsed into a blob of bubbling green ooze. "And you're next on the list!" Rochelle laughed.

"Not today!" Téa shot back. "I'll set a monster and end my turn." Rochelle drew.

"Now Raviel shall grow even more powerful! I activate 'Mystic Plasma Zone', which gives Raviel a nice power boost. Raviel, attack!" The Demon (4500, 3600) punched the air and let loose another stream of ghostly spirits. Téa's 'Hoshinigen' (500, 700) was destroyed. "It's over Téa." Rochelle said, shaking her head sadly. "I summon 'Melchid the Four Faced Beast' (1500, 1200), set 1 card, and end my turn."

-This is it.- Téa said. –Ready Teana?-

-Let's do it.- Teana replied.

"I activate 'Premature Burial, and pay 800 points to revive Hoshinigen. And when Hoshingen is summoned, I'll now activate 'Inferno Reckless Summon'. This lets me summon forth all other Hoshingens from my deck, and I have 2!" The 3 star-shaped fairies twinkled around in front of Téa, leaving rainbows in their wake.

"Maybe, but I get my other 2 Melchids!" Rochelle said, summoning the multi-faced Fiends. "You still can't beat me! Just give up!" Téa closed her eyes.

"This is it…" She whispered. "Teana…" Téa opened her eyes and stared as Rochelle. "I sacrifice my 3 Hoshinigens." She announced as the 3 stars vanished in a sparkle of light.

"For what? Nothing can save you." Rochelle said. Téa closed her eyes again, and crossed her arms over her chest.

-It is time.- Teana said, merging with Téa. The Eye of Anubis glowed brightly on Téa's forehead. Rochelle gasped as a beam of light shone from her Duel Disk, blasting a hole in the clouds.

"Great Beast of the Sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight." Téa mentally gasped at the words coming from her mouth.

-How do I know this?- She asked.

-You don't. _I_ do." Teana explained.

"What is happening?" Rochelle cried, stepping back. A golden, glowing orb descended from the cloud.

"Envelop the desert within your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your power from deep within, so that together we may win."

"She can't be serious!" Joey protested. Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Go for it Téa! Take her out!" He cheered. Kaiba was stunned, his jaw almost dropping.

"It's…not possible. How can she know that chant?" He demanded.

"Appear in this game as I call your name." Téa/Teana finished. The golden ord cracked open to reveal a shining gold dragon. Rochelle stared as the golden beast roared its anger to the skies above.

"'Winged Dragon of Ra' (4500, 2100)!" Téa/Teana shouted. Rochelle shook her head silently.

"It…can't be." She said.

"It can be." Téa countered, the Eye of Anubis fading from her forehead. "And now it's time to end this. Winged Dragon of Ra, Blaze Cannon! Destroy Melchid and end this." The dragon roared and summoned a fireball.

"I will not lose, Gods card or not!" Rochelle roared. "Activate 'Negate Attack'! Halt that attack!" Ra stopped, the fireball fizzling out.

"You'll only last another turn then." Téa said.

"This is it, Téa's got dis match in da bag now!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, there's no way she'll be able to beat Ra." Tristan added.

"Don't count on it." Kaiba muttered. "Rochelle still has Raviel."

"Kaiba's right." Rochelle growled. "My monsters have enough points to wipe you out now, so why should worry about losing my last Demon, if I can win?"

"You'll destroy Raviel too?" Téa gasped. Rochelle shrugged.

"He served his purpose, but now his purpose is as a martyr. If I have to give up my Demons to crush you, so be it." Téa shook her head.

"You're disgusting." He said sadly. Rochelle narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say?" She snapped. Téa glared.

"You dueled me to win the Demons, but then you give them up to win again. You disrespected your own cards, just to win!"

"That's the price of victory! If I have to give up Raviel to gain power, then so be it!" Rochelle yelled, drawing back her hand. "Raviel, atta-" Rochelle stopped as her hand froze in midair over her head. She brought it down and stared at it in confusion. "As I was saying, Raviel, attARG!" Rochelle cried out as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

"What's goin on with Rochelle?" Joey asked.

"Ra…vi…" Rochelle groaned, her eyes rolling back. Suddenly, she let out a scream of agony, clutching her head in her hands.

"What's happening? Rochelle!" Téa shouted. Rochelle let out a weak moan, and fell forward, laying limp on the ground. Téa blinked.

"What was that about?" Tristan asked.

"I guess…Rochelle couldn't handle the Demons anymore." Yugi muttered.

"So the duel is over?" Téa asked. She stepped forward.

-Téa!- Teana cried. –Stop!-

-What is it?- Téa replied. A wind whipped over her shoulder, and she realized what Teana had. Rochelle growled and climbed to her feet, her head hung.

"Rochelle? Are you okay?" She asked. Rochelle chuckled darkly.

"Am I okay? Why Téa, I've never felt better." She whispered. Téa narrowed her eyes.

"That…doesn't sound like Rochelle." She said. The voice was lighter, more airy.

-That's because it isn't.- Teana said. Rochelle laughed.

"Teana, I should have expected that." She said. Téa gasped. She had heard them? "It's been so long, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough, Roslyn." Teana snapped, using Téa's voice. Roslyn raised her head.

"That fool Rochelle…how on Earth did my reincarnation become so simple-minded? Winning by sacrificing her own cards?" She asked shaking her head sadly.

"So…did she just pull a Malik or something?" Joey asked. Roslyn turned her head to stare at him, before looking around Kaiba Land.

"I can't believe it." Roslyn said. "We meet again after 500 years to continue our battle, and _this_ is the stage we fight on? No no no…" Roslyn smirked. "I have an idea." Roslyn raised her arms to the side.

"What are you doing?" Téa asked. Roslyn shrugged.

"We deserve an arena worthy of us. So I'm taking this duel to a more…shadowy place." Waves of black energy began to pulse from Roslyn as a purple oval appeared around the field. Yugi gasped.

"Shadowy….NO!" He ran forward towards the duelists. "TÉA!" Yugi screamed. Téa spun around as a purple curtain began rise from the ground.

"Yugi!" She yelled, running to him. The curtain rose fully, and Yugi met a wall of dark magic. The wall sparked and slammed him back to the ground.

"Yug!" Joey said. Yugi jumped to his feet and pounded his fists on the dark wall.

"Téa's in there!" He protested. The dome of purple energy crackled and sparked.

- - - - - - - - - -

"This…no…" Téa whispered. Roslyn chuckled.

"Now I'll do what Rochelle couldn't: destroy you with the Legendary Demons! And once you lose, both of you will be trapped in the darkness, for eternity!" Téa turned to look at Roslyn, Teana appearing beside her in spirit form.

"And now, Téa, Teana!" Roslyn cried. "Let the Shadow Game begin!" Roslyn threw back her head and laughed as a bead of sweat rolled down Téa's forehead.

**Greedy Goblin**

**Trap**

**When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, draw 2 cards.**

**Midnight Cloak Assassin**

**4 Star DARK Fiend**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 1000**

**When this card is Summoned from your hand, you may Special Summon another Level 4 or lower Fiend monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon another Midnight Cloak Assassin with this effect. The Special Summoned monster cannot attack this turn.**


	21. Showdown: The Gods vs The Demons

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 21

Showdown: The Gods vs. The Demons

"I'll kick off our newly improved game, with a Spell known as 'Cycle of Reincarnation'!" Roslyn cried. "You see my dears, the soul passes through a cycle for eternity. Once it dies, it passes to the realm of the dead, after which it departs to the divine realm. Then it is born, after which it dies, over and over in this, the Cycle of Reincarnation!"

"What's your point?" Téa asked.

"A good duel is very much like the same way." Roslyn continued. "A duelist must learn to avoid losing what they have, to regain what they have lost, and to be ready to use what they can gain! And this one card lets me do all those things. First, the living must die." Roslyn's Slate Warrior and Melchids dissolved before her. "Next, those that have passed return to be reborn. In layman's terms, for every card that I just gave up from my field, a card in my Graveyard returns to the bottom of my deck." Roslyn chose her four cards and slipped them into her Duel Disk, "And finally, the lost souls are reborn into the realm of the living. In other words, now for every card that just returned to my deck, another card comes into my hand."

"That is, without a doubt, the most complicated card in the game." Téa muttered.

"It doesn't get much better." Roslyn said, waving her finger. "Because I'll play 'Monster Reincarnation'. Now I discard a card, and another Monster from my Graveyard returns to my hand. And finally I play the cards I just got from my deck." Roslyn smiled. "I play 'Archfiend's Oath', 'Two-Man Cell Battle', and 'Senri Eye'. And now, for the monster I reclaimed from my Graveyard." Téa gasped.

"No!" She cried.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and spirits of all ages, please welcome, the long awaited return of the Legendary Demon 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder' (4000, 4000)!" Roslyn shouted. A bolt of gleaming lightning struck from the shadow clouds above, and the golden demon rose beside Raviel.

"I'll place 1 card down, and end my turn." Roslyn said.

"Then it's my move!" Téa yelled, drawing. "I activate 'Pot of Avarice', which shuffles 5 monsters into my deck. Then I can draw 2 cards." Téa drew, and nodded. "And I'll play one of them now! 'Divine Vortex'. Now you randomly choose any card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it." Téa fanned our her cards before Roslyn.

"I'm not an idiot." Roslyn sighed. "I know you shuffled the God cards back into your deck, and I know you must have drawn one." Téa gasped. "In all honesty, the Gods would make this battle more interesting, so please, summon your God card." Roslyn tossed a lck of hair over her shoulder and smiled.

-She's trying to psyche us out.- Téa said to Teana. "But it's not going to work! I summon 'Obelisk, the Tormentor' (4000, 4000)!" The blue giant rose to stand beside Ra.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Téa finished.

"I draw, and play 'Spell Reproduction'. Now I can discard 2 cards to add another Spell to my hand. And I choose 'Spell of Sanctity'. Now we both draw until we hold 6 cards." Roslyn and Téa drew, and Roslyn looked over her cards. "Next I play 'A Feather of the Phoenix'. This lets me take any card from my Graveyard, and place it on top of my deck. And to wrap it all up, I'll activate 'Nightmare's Steal Cage'. Now neither of us can attack for 2 turns." Black steel rose from the ground around Téa, forming a domed cage.

"Ok." Téa said, drawing. _"This is just a stalemate until one of us can tip the scales. She could destroy Ra right now by sacrificing Hamon to give its power to Raviel, but she isn't. It makes no…wait!" _Téa smiled. _"That's why she possessed Rochelle! Roslyn wants to win using the Demons, so she won't give them up! So I just have to beat her before she can call out Uria."_

"I play a card facedown and end my turn." Téa said.

"Then it's my move." Roslyn said. "And I activate 'Double Spell'. I'll use it copy your 'Quick-Draw Trap'! And I'll use it now, paying half my Life Points to set 3 Traps from my deck. And now I'll send all those Traps to the Graveyard, and call forth my final Demon! 'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (11000, 11000)!" The fiery demon coiled around Raviel and Hamon and roared at Téa.  
"My cage still prevents my attacks, for I'll have to wait." Roslyn said. "Now, if you can, call forth Slifer the Sky Dragon once again."

"What is your deal?" Téa demanded. "Why do you want me to summon all 3 God cards so badly?"

"I want to control the strongest beasts in creation. So what better way to prove their power, than to destroy the creatures that once stopped Zorc the Dark One? Once my Demons crush the Gods, they will have earned the title of the mightiest." Roslyn crossed her arms and smiled. "I have no interest in world domination, Téa. To much work, really. I simply want to be the best, and to be the best I have to _beat_ the best. Namely, your God cards! I just want power, and I'll claim here and now. Now, make your move!"

"I will!" Téa said, drawing. "And I'll start with 'Soul Release'. This removes 5 cards in your Graveyard from play, and I'll use it to get rid of 5 Trap cards!"

"A well played card, but it's not very good." Roslyn said. "Uria still has 6000 points."

"Maybe, but I'm not done." Téa said. "I reveal my facedown card 'Level Conversion Lab'. This lets me roll a die. Whatever I roll becomes the level of a monster in my hand. But if I rolled a one, that monster is discarded."

"Very well. Roll your die." Roslyn offered. A giant holographic die appeared above Téa's head, and rolled out onto the field. It spun and spun, rolling to a stop…

On 4.

"So now the monster in my hand requires no Tributes!" Téa cried. "And I summon 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' (4000, 4000)!" Sparks flew from Téa's Duel Disk, and the long, red serpent appeared in the air behind her.

"Marvelous!" Roslyn laughed, clapping. "This is what I've always wanted, a chance to prove my power. And mark my words, I will."

"We'll see." Téa said. "For now, I activate 'Dimension Hole'. This removes Uria from play for one turn. And he'll come back on my next turn."

"I see…" Roslyn muttered. "Well, if you're finished?"

"I am." Téa said, lowering her Duel Disk.

"Then I draw." Roslyn said. "And end my turn. My Nightmare Cage is gone, and now the true battle can begin."

"Agreed." Téa said. "And now, Uria returns!" A vortex opened behind Roslyn, and the red Demon flew out. "But, since you just Special Summoned him back, Slifer's ability activates." Slifer roared and opened its upper mouth, firing a ball of thunder. It hit Uria with a flash of light.

"Well, this is quite the situation…" Roslyn mused aloud. Behind her, Hamon (4000, 4000), Uria (4000, 4000), and Raviel (4500, 3600) floated, glaring daggers across the field. "You have your Gods, and I have my Demons."

"And they're almost equals in every way." Téa agreed, looking up at Obelisk (4000, 4000), Slifer (4000, 4000) and Ra (4500, 2100).

"But our Life Points are another story." Roslyn (1125) reminded her. Téa (3800) nodded. "You have over three times the Life Points as me. You have the advantage, for the time. But that time will pass."

"We'll see. In the meantime, I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Roslyn thought.

_"Let's see, I could Tribute my other Demons to Raviel now, and win. But if she stops my attack with those Traps, I'll be out 2 Demons, and she can finish me off. Besides, I pledged to use all three Demons to defeat her, and I will." _Roslyn drew.

"I activate the Spell card 'Misfortune'!" She cried. "This card takes half the attack power of the Winged Dragon, and inflicts it as damage to you!"

-Téa: 1550, Roslyn: 1125-

"However, using the Misfortune card doesn't let me attack the turn I use it, so I'll set this card and end my move. I guess it's yours then." Téa nodded.

"I'll draw, and activate my Trap 'Reckless Greed'. This lets me draw 2 cards." Téa said. "That brings Slifer the Sky Dragon up to 5000 points."

"Nice, but not nice enough. I'll play my Trap 'Threatening Roar'. It not only prevents you from attacking this turn, but also boosts Uria to 5000 points since it's a trap."

-Every time we try to take out the Demons, she stops us- Teana said.

-Yeah, it's like she can't let them be destroyed- Téa agreed. –But I have a plan to stop that-

-Like what?- Teana replied. But Téa didn't answer.

"I end my turn." Téa finished. Roslyn drew, and smiled.

"And I draw, and draw the card that will finally tip our balance of power." She said. "I activate the Spell 'Megamorph'. Since my Life Points are lower than yours, this Spell doubles the attack strength of Raviel! That makes 9000!" Roslyn sighed. "You both fought well, but victory is mine. Raviel, attack with Fist of Phantasms!" The Demon roared and charged forward, aiming a glowing fist at Ra.

"This is it." Téa whispered. "I activate 'Chaos Impact'!" Roslyn gasped.

"What does that do?" She cried.

"To play this powerful card, I have to give up half my Life Points when we control the same number of cards." Téa replied. "But then its special power destroys every monster on the field, _and_ removes them from play!" Roslyn gasped.

"But if you do that, we'll both lose our cards!" She protested. Téa nodded.

"Maybe, but then they'll all be beyond our reach!" Téa confirmed. "Chaos Impact, activate!" A gigantic glowing meteor slammed out from the shadow clouds above and crashed into the ground. Téa and Roslyn both shielded their eyes as the Demons, and the Gods, were consumed by a wave of energy. The impact ended, and Téa and Roslyn looks up as the Demons groaned and fell forward with a crash, falling into dust. Behind Téa, the Gods roared as the ground opened beneath them, and they plummeted into oblivion.

-Téa: 775, Roslyn: 1125-

"And now we each draw four cards." Téa finished, drawing.

"I…they're gone…my Demons are gone…" Roslyn whispered. She hung her head. "You destroyed them all…the Gods, the Demons."

"Those cards promised to help us defeat you!" Teana shouted through Téa. "They were willing to go, if it meant giving us a chance." Roslyn smiled.

"It seems I have vastly underestimate you both." She admitted. "You are indeed worthy foes." Roslyn raised her head and flung a hand forward to point at Téa. "I may not be able to use the Demons like I had planned, but I'll beat you nonetheless! Now, the _real_ duel begins!"

**Serious question: what do you guys think of Roslyn? I didn't want to whip out a Mary-Sue villain (mostly because Rochelle is 1 too many). What do you guys think of Téa's villain?**

**Cycle of Reincarnation**

**Spell**

**Offer any number of monsters as Tribute. Select an equal number of cards in your Graveyard, and place them at the bottom of your deck. Then select an equal number of cards from your deck, and add them to your hand.**

**Quick-Draw Trap**

**Spell**

**Pay half your Life Points. Select up to 3 Trap cards from your deck, and Set them on the field. During the End Phase, destroy those Trap cards.**

**Chaos Impact**

**Trap**

**You may only activate this card when both players have the same number of cards on the field (including this card). Pay half your Life Points to remove all cards on the field from play (including this card). Both players draw a number of cards equal to the number of their cards that were just removed.**


	22. Fall

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

Chapter 2

Fall

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn by discarding two cards." Téa said. Roslyn nodded and drew.

"Hm…I summon 'Goblin Elite Attack Force' (2300, 1500)." A quartet of goblins in silver armored appeared in front of Roslyn. "And I'll add in my Spell 'Wicked Breaking Flamberg – Baou' to increase his power by 500. Goblin Elite, attack!" The four goblins rushed forward, each holding a wicked blade.

"Activate 'Negate Attack'!" Téa said. "This blocks your attack and ends your turn."

"Very well. Your move." Roslyn said.

"I draw, place 2 more cards facedown, and a monster in defense mode." Téa finished.

"Then I start, and summon forth 'Warrior of Zera' (1600, 1600)." Roslyn announced. "Zera, attack!" The warrior dashed across the field.

"Shining Angel!" Téa cried. "And since he was destroyed, I summon forth 'Mystical Shine Ball' (500, 500)."

"A crystal ball?" Roslyn asked, confused. "Very well, it's your deck. I end my turn."

"And I start my. I sacrifice Mystical Shine Ball, and summon 'Dark Magician Girl' (2000, 1700)!" The beautiful blonde mage rose onto Téa's field with a wink. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Goblin Elite Attack Force! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl spun and fired a ball of pink energy. The four goblins exploded in a flash.

"My turn, and I activate 'Pandemonium'. Then, I sacrifice Warrior of Zera to call forth 'Mazera DeVille' (2800, 2300)! And since he was summoned when Pandemonium was on the field, you have to discard three cards from your hand!" Warrior of Zera exploded in a flash of light, growing a tail and horns. "Mazera, attack with Crimson Claw!" Mazera DeVille slashed a wave a red energy towards Téa.

"Activate 'Magical Pigeon'!" Téa cried. "This stops your attack!" A glowing tophat materialized around Dark Magician Girl, and Mazera's attack deflected to the side.

"Very well, a good move. I set 1 card and end my turn." Roslyn said. "It's your turn again, and I hope you draw something good. We can't have the duel end like this, can we?"

"We won't!" Téa countered. "I draw…" Téa looked at her card. "Perfect. I activate 'Magic Fusion'. Now if I summons a Spellcaster Fusion monster, this card lets me fuse them from my Field and Graveyard! So I fuse my Dark Magician Girl with the Mystical Shine Ball on my Graveyard, to summon 'Ancient Magician of Beauty- Mana' (2800, 2500). And next I'll activate her special ability, and discard 1 card to destroy Mazera DeVille!" Mazera roared angrily as flames spouted from the ground underneath it, and swallowed it up.

"And now Mana, attack her Life Points directly!" Téa commanded. Mana summoned a ball of white magic to the tip of her staff, and fired.

"Activate 'Soul Shield'!" Roslyn cried. "Now by paying half my Life Points, your attack is negates."

-Téa: 775, Roslyn: 562-

"Then I end my turn." Téa said. Roslyn drew, and smiled.

"Ah, here she is." She whispered. "The card I've been waiting for." Mazera DeVille, Archfiend Soldier, and Goblin Elite Attack Force hovered hehind Roslyn, glowing green. :I offer the souls of my three Fiend monsters." The three turned entirely green, and merged to form a human-shaped shadow in front of Roslyn. The green turned a dark purple. "To call forth the ultimate Fiend! 'Dark Necrofear' (2200, 2800)." The necromantic Fiend hovered in front of Rochelle, eyes glowing red. "I place another monster in defense and end my turn there."

"Okay…" Téa breathed, drawing. "I could discard a card to destroy that Necrofear, but then it would turn around and possess Mana." Mana looked over her shoulder at Téa, and Téa smiled up at her. "Don't worry Mana, that won't happen." Téa promised her. Mana nodded and looked back at the Necrofear. "I place a card facedown and have Mana attack your facedown card!" Roslyn didn't even flinch as 'Giant Orc' (2200, 0000) crumbled to dust.

"I draw." Roslyn said. "I activate 'Reckless Charge'!" This gives my Necrofear 300 more points, and forces it to attack. Dark Necrofear, Dark Soul Burst!" The Necrofear groaned and launched itself at Mana, who fired a ball of magic and destroyed the ghost.

-Téa: 775, Roslyn: 262-

"I set a monster in defense and end my turn." Roslyn said. "And now that she's been destroyed, she comes back to possess Mana!" A ghostly black spirit floated from Roslyn's Duel Disk and shot towards Mana.

"I've let her be possessed once, and it won't happen again!" Téa declared. "I activate 'Divine Wrath'!" A thunderbolt struck down and zapped the spirit. "It negates your monster's effect, and sends Dark Necrofear back where she belongs: in the Graveyard!" Roslyn gasped. "And now I draw, and discard a card to destroy your monster!" Roslyn closed her eyes as 'Mystic Tomato' (1400, 1100) wilted and oozed to the ground.

"Téa!" She called. "For what's it worth now…you're a hell of duelist." Téa nodded back.

"You too." She admitted. "Mana, attack Roslyn directly and end the duel!" Mana raised her staff and called forth a ball of white magic.

_"But I can't go just yet." _Roslyn thought to herself, lowering her head. _"There's one more thing to be done…Téa has earned the right to wield the Demons, and I won't allow anyone to interfere…anyone…" _The Eye of Anubis flashed on Roslyn's head.

"Attack with White Magic Burst!" Téa ordered. Mana flung her staff forward and sent a beam of magic across the field. Rochelle raised her head.

"What?" She cried, opening her eyes. Then, Mana's attack hit home." "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!"

"Game over!" Téa cheered.

-Téa: 775: Rochelle: 0000-

"What…happened?" Rochelle demanded, waving away the smoke.

"Rochelle?" Téa gasped. She started to walk forward, but the presence of a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
Huh?" She asked, turning to look at Teana's spirit form.

-Don't. It's not safe.- she warned. Téa was about to reply, when Rochelle's cry cut her off.

"What is happening?" Rochelle cried. A tendril of purple darkness had reached up and wrapped around her left wrist.

"Rochelle!" Téa said, starting to run forward. Once again, Teana's spirit form stopped her. "Teana!" Téa protested.

-There is nothing you can do.- Teana told her.

"What's happening to her?" Téa asked, as more tendrils snaked around Rochelle's other wrist and neck.

-Before you attacked, Roslyn left- Teana explained. –So it wasn't her that you beat, it was Rochelle. Rochelle lost a Shadow Game.- Téa gasped as understanding came to her.

"Oh no…" She whispered. The ground beneath Rochelle turned into a dark vortex, and the purple tendrils began to drag her down.  
"No, no!" Rochelle screamed. "Téa, help me!" She pleaded. Téa stared in awe as Rochelle's legs vanished, followed by her stomach.

"Is there anything…"

-Any interference, and our fate will be the same as hers.- Teana said. Rochelle's torso vanished into the vortex, and her Duel Disk popped off her arm, landing to the side with a clang as her arms vanished. She looked up at Téa, fear in her eyes.

"Téa…please…" She pleaded. Téa clenched her eyes shut and looked away as Rochelle vanished, the vortex closing behind her. Téa opened her eyes and looked at Rochelle's Duel Disk as the purple clouds began to part.

"Téa!" Téa turned as Yugi ran up to her, throwing his arms around her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Téa muttered.

"Hey, where's Rochelle?" Joey asked, looking around.

"She's gone…she lost the Shadow Game…" Téa explained.

"See, dis is why I stopped liking Duel Monsters." Joey muttered. "It's all fun and games, until the ancient spirit tries to take over the world." Téa parted from Yugi and picked up Rochelle's Duel Disk. Lying underneath it were the Legendary Demons. Yugi fanned them out and picked them up.

"So where do they go now?" He asked. "Pegasus said their evil will can't be contained."

"They have to be secluded." Teana said, using Téa's mouth. "They must be hidden far away, in a place where no one would ever go. To destroy them would only anger them more."

"I know a place." Everyone turned to see Kaiba. He looked down at the Demons. "Kaiba Corp recently acquired an island in a take over. The only ferries there are personal Kaiba Corporation boats." Teana nodded.

"You are certain the Demons would be safe there?" She asked. Kaiba nodded back. "Then here, take them. Be sure they do not fall into the wrong hands, and do not fall prey to their lust for power." Yugi held out the cards, and Kaiba took them from the duelist.

"I'm not worried. You're forgetting, I control the most powerful dueling deck in the world." Kaiba sniffed, turning and walking away. "I have all the power I need."

"Dat coming from the guy who's 4-1 against Yugi." Joey muttered.

"Joey." Yugi scolded. Kaiba reached the entrance to Kaiba Land, and opened the door of his limo as it pulled up.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried. "What's up?"

"We're heading to the pier." Kaiba said, climbing inside and shutting the door. "We have some cards to dispose of."

"Yeah, Pegasus called looking for you, and he filled me in." Mokuba said. "Where are you putting them."

"Somewhere where no one will ever abuse their power again." Kaiba replied. "The island we got when we bought of Tsunaki Corp."

"Tsunaki? But Seto." Mokuba protested. "I thought you were planning to build your Duel Academy there?"

"I am." Kaiba confirmed. At Mokuba's worried look Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Mokuba. What's the worst that could happen?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, creepy bad guy is in da Shadow Realm, cool cards are taken care of, da rich guys are leaving. Can we go back to that brief span of normal we enjoyed?" Joey asked. Teana shook Téa's head.

"Not yet." She said. "There is one more challenge left."

"Oh great, we gotta find an eighth Millennium Item?" Tristan groaned.

"Now that you mention it…" Teana mused. At Joey's wide-eyed look, she chuckled. "No, I'm kidding." Then she turned serious again.

"It is time for me to return home."

**Heh, I'll bet no one saw that coming! Rochelle, tricked into losing by her own dark half, ha ha! Anyway, the Demons are being sealed, the villainess is beat, and Teana is returning to her home. It's been fun guys, and thanks for reading!**

**Reckless Charge**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Select 1 monster on the field. Increase the ATK of that monster by 300 until the End Phase. During the turn this card is activated, if the selected monster can attack, it must do so.**

**Magic Fusion**

**Spell**

**Select 1 Spellcaster-type Fusion monster from your Fusion deck. Remove from play, from your Field or Graveyard, the Fusion material monsters listed on that Fusion monster, and Special Summon that Fusion monster (this is treated as a Fusion Summon).**

**Ancient Magician of Beauty- Mana**

**8 Star LIGHT Spellcaster**

**ATK: 2800**

**DEF: 2500**

**Dark Magician Girl + 1 LIGHT-Attribute monster**

**This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 monster on the field.**


	23. Goodbye, Hello

AnZuOh, Queen of Games

**This is up very fast, but it poured out, and I wanted post! Well, last chapter. I thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy the ending.**

Chapter 23

Goodbye, Hello

"So do we gotta go through the whole dueling thing to open the door again?" Joey asked as Ishizu and Malik led them down the steps to the Millennium Stone.

"I do not believe so. We were merely…borrowing Teana, so to speak." Malik replied. "Since she is merely returning, the Eye of Wdjat will allow her safe passage."

"You happy to go back?" Téa asked.

-Yes. While your time has been enjoyable, I do not belong here.- Teana replied. The assembled group reached the chamber, and Téa walked forward.

"Now Miss Teana, allow the Eye to see you, and the door back to your realm shall open." Ishizu instructed. Téa felt a tingle as Teana took control of her body.

"Wait!" Teana looked over her shoulder as Yugi ran up to her.

"What is it?" She asked, kneeling down. Yugi coughed lightly.

"Um…you came from Egypt?" He asked. Teana nodded.

"Yes. Beyond that door lies the ancient past, forever frozen in time." She explained.

"Then…have you…" Yugi stammered slightly. "Is he…" Teana put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"He's happy." She promised. And with that, she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Yugi's forehead. "And he misses all of you."

-Hey!- Téa cried in her head. -What's the idea with that kiss?- Teana chuckled silently and hugged Yugi.

"You two are going to make a great couple someday." She whispered. Yugi furrowed his brow.

"What two?" He asked.

-Yeah, what two?- Téa demanded.

"Oh, no one." Teana said with a smile. She stood up and looked over Yugi at Joey, Tristan and the Ishtars. "I've enjoyed my time with all of you. And be sure, when I see Yami, I will tell him all about what has happened while he has been gone."

"Thanks. And tell da guy we miss him." Joey added.

"I will." Teana promised. With that, she turned and walked towards the Eye of Wdjat. Teana looked up and took a breath.

"I am Teana, High Priestess of Pharaoh Seth." She called. The Eye glowed yellow, and the wall parted to reveal an expanse of pure white.

"See ya around Teana!" Joey called. Teana nodded, and stepped into the light.

- - - - - - - - -

"Goodbye." Téa said. "And thank you for everything, Teana." Teana smiled. The two were standing on the white expanse.

"It was an honor to help you." Teana said. "And good luck with Yugi." Teana turned and walked away.

"Huh? What good luck?" Téa cried. Teana's laughter reached back to her as the priestess vanished amidst the white. Téa sighed and turned, looking at a small doorway that led back to the cavern. She walked towards the doorway.

"It's too bad we never got to see Yami again." Téa mused aloud. "Yugi wanted to-" There was a loud clang, and a set of steel bars burst out of the white ground, raising to form a cage over the doorway. Téa gasped, and fell to her knees. She started coughing, and fell forward, heaving. The white expanse turned grey, then dark purple, as a black mist spewed out of Téa's mouth. She collapsed as the black mist floated behind her, shifted, grew, and rose from the ground to take shape.

"Well well well, long time." Téa climbed to her feet and turned as Dark Téa formed out of the black mist. "You didn't think I was finished, did you?" Dark Téa sneered.

"What do you want?" Téa demanded. Dark Téa snapped, and a Duel Disk appeared on Téa's arm.

"What I've wanted my entire life: yours!" Dark Téa laughed. "You won't be leaving this time. I'll take you down." Téa growled.

"Do you ever give up?" She asked. Dark Téa held up her arm, and a black bat appeared strapped to her forearm. It's wings glowed, and snapped out to form a dark Duel Disk.

"Not when victory is at hand." Dark Téa laughed. "Now, ready to lose your life, body, and soul?" Téa shook her head.

"Not today! I beat you once, and if I have to, I'll do it again!" She countered. "Let's duel!"

-Téa: 8000, Dark Téa: 8000-

"I draw." Dark Téa started. "And summon 'Dark Gunner' (500, 500)." A tiny Fiend holding a futuristic laser rifle appeared in front of Dark Téa. "And he comes with a dark special ability." Dark Téa snickered. "If I offer him as Tribute, then for every one of my Standby Phases he's been on the field, he zaps away 1000 points from you."

"Too bad he won't be along long enough to blast a single one." Téa said.

"We shall see. For now I set 1 card down and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Téa cried. "And activate 'Graceful Charity', an draw 3 cards, and discard 2." Téa drew, and smiled. "I discard 'Mystical Shine Ball' (500, 500), and 'The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury' (0000, 1700). And next I'll remove them from play to summon 'Soul of Purity and Light' (2000, 1700). And finally I'll summon 'Thunder Nyan Nyan' (1900, 800)."

"A pity they won't be doing much." Dark Téa laughed. "I activate 'Threatening Roar'. This card prevents you from attacking for one turn."

"Fine, but only one turn. I'll pass." Téa said.

"And I draw, and my Dark Gunner powers up 1 level." Dark Téa said. "And next I play 'Dark Arena'." A dark mist floated in front of Dark Téa. "As long as this card is in play, you're forced to attack each turn. And next I'll set a monster in defense, and activate 'The Dark Door'. This card limits you to one attack per turn. Your turn."

"Alright then!" Téa cried. "I summon 'Dunames Dark Witch' (1800, 1050). And next, Dark Witch, attack Dark Gunner!" The witch raised her arm and fired a blast of magic.

"'Giant Germ' (1000, 100), defend!" Dark Téa cried. A large purple monster appeared and blocked the attack.

"Hey, I attacked your Gunner!" Téa protested. Dark Téa pressed a hand to her cheek.

"Oh no, I forgot to mention the other effect of Dark Arena!" She groaned. "I get to choose which of my monsters you attack!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, so forget about taking down my Gunner. And oh, since you attacked my Giant Germ, you lose another 500 points."

-Téa: 7500, Dark Téa: 8000-

"This time you'll fall!" Dar Téa yelled. "I'm not the same. I wanted to prolong your pain before, but I know better now! I'll destroy you quickly, before you even have time to defend! And as such, I'll now activate Giant Germ's other ability. Since he was destroyed in battle, I can call forth more Giant Germs from my deck. Two, to be exact."

"Yeah, and if I try to attack, you'll redirect my attacks to them while your Dark Gunner powers up." Téa realized.

"Correct!" Dark Téa laughed. "I told you, I've changed. I don't need to attack. I merely need to defend until my Gunner does my work for me."

"But you can't keep up that defense forever." Téa protested.

"We'll see. In the meantime, I draw." Dark Téa replied, doing so. "And I switch my two new germs into defense, place a card facedown, and end my turn. Oh, and guess what? My Gunner has powered up twice, so you'd better hurry and get rid of him."

"I plan too. I summon 'Absorbing Kid From the Sky' (1300, 1000). Absorbing Kid, attack!" The chubby angel raised his hands and fired a beam of yellow light.

"You don't learn, do you?" Dark Téa shook her head as Giant Germ blocked the attack.

"Actually, I do! And maybe you should learn that when my Kid destroys a monster in battle, I get an extra 300 Life Points for each level star your monster had!"

"Wrong again!" Dark Téa corrected. "I remember you use all those weak cards to replenish your Life Points, so I came prepared with this! I activate my Trap 'Bad Reaction to Simochi'! It reverses any and all Life Points increases to _decreases_, so by my count, you'll lose an extra 600 points!"

-Téa: 6400, Dark Téa: 8000-

"My turn, and Level 3 for Dark Gunner." Dark Téa said. "I'll set another card facedown, and activate 'Rain of Mercy'. This gives us both 1000 extra Life Points. Oh, excuse me, it gives _me _1000 points, it's quite different for you."

-Téa: 5400, Dark Téa: 9000-

"I'm not going to lose." Téa said, drawing. "I summon 'Mystical Shine Ball' (500, 500), and have it attack."

"Fine, you know what's net. My final Giant Germ blocks your attack!"

-Téa: 4900, Dark Téa: 9000-

"I draw, and…" Dark Téa smiled. "Dark Gunner is up to Power Level 4. And I'll set this card facedown and end my turn." Dark Téa smiled. "It comes to this. Draw your final card. It's impossible for you to win now."

"I don't think so!" Téa said. She drew, and gasped. "I activate 'Heavy Storm'!" Dark Téa gasped. "It destroys every Spell and Trap on the field, including Dark Door and Dark Arena!" Dark Téa screamed as the gigantic whirlwind whipped across the field, blowing her shadows away.

"And now I sacrifice my Mystical Shine Ball to summon 'Airknight Parshath' (1900, 1400)." Téa looked across her field. "Now Airknight, attack her facedown card!" The centaur galloped across the field and pierced its lance through 'Thousand Eyes Idol' (0000, 0000). "And now for…" Téa trailed off as she noticed that Dark Téa's Dark Gunner was gone. "Fine then, Soul of Purity and Light, Dark Witch, Thunder Nyan Nyan, Absorbing Kid from the Sky, attack her directly!" Four beams of blinding light shot through the air. Dark Téa screamed as she was thrown back through the air.

-Téa: 4900, Dark Téa: 100-

"It's over! I'll end my turn!" Téa cheered. Dark Téa laughed darkly, getting to her feet.

"Yes…it is…" She agreed. "For you…I've won."

"I don't think so! I've got 5000 points, you have 100, and no cards on the Field." Dark Téa sneered.

"Really? Look again!" She cackled. A vortex opened in front of her. "When you activated Heavy Storm, I took the chance to play my Trap. It's called 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', and it removes a monster from play for one turn. So guess who wants to say hello…and goodbye!" Téa's eyes widened as Dark Gunner rose onto the field.

"Oh…no…" She whispered, stepping back. Dark Gunner glared at her and aimed it's laser rifle at Téa.

"And now it's my turn, and Dark Gunner is up to 5000 points!" Dark Téa laughed. "Now, how many Life Points did you have again? Correct me is I'm wrong, but I think it was les than 5000!" Téa shook her head slowly.

"I've waited an eternity for this!" Dark Téa cheered. "Dark Gunner, I sacrifice you!" The laser rifle in the hands of the Gunner began to glow bright blue. "Laser Cannon…FIRE!" Dark Téa screamed. The laser fired, and a gigantic ball of blue light shot towards Téa. Téa let out a scream as the light hit home.

- - - - - - - - - -

Inside the chamber, the Eye of Wdjat glowed brightly. Yugi gasped.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Ishizu stammered.

"I…I'm not sure." She admitted. The walls creaked, and slowly began to close. Yugi ran forward and hit hard stone as the white expanse vanished.

"Téa!" He called, hitting the stone with his fists.

"What's goin' on?" Joey asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

Téa was thrown forward, and Dark Téa sneered down at her body as her Duel Disk clicked down.

-Téa: 0000, Dark Téa: 100-

"Yes…at long last…" Dark Téa laughed. Téa groaned weakly and tried to get up. "Victroy is MINE!" DarkTéa threw back her head and cackled as her trenchcoat blew back behind her in an unseen wind.

"N…nooooo…" Téa moaned. Her eyes closed slowly, and she slumped down to lay still, Dark Téa's laughter echoing in her ears.

**The Priestess' Legacy...**


End file.
